


Through the fire

by lizzybuggie



Series: Through the fire [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betty a 25 year old virgin, Betty is new to town, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Firefighter Jughead Jones, Fluff and Angst, I will add more tags as the story goes on, I'm sorry for killing Jellybean, Jughead hates his Dad, Jughead is not a serpent, Jughead saves Betty, Kevin Keller the matchmaker, Romance, Semi Slow Burn, Storeowner Betty Cooper, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Veronica lodge is a badass firefighter, and a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: After being nearly attacked in her own bookstore, Betty is cold to her savour Jughead Jones. His tattoos and cold face scare her. Betty soon realises he is the opposite of her first impression, and wants nothing more than to be wrapped in his strong, fiery arms.





	1. One

Betty Cooper had been in Riverdale only 2 months. She relocated here after her father died. During his will reading, she discovered that she had been left one of his investments, a small bookstore in Riverdale. A small town she had only ever heard of, but never visited. She made the visit for the first time a month after her father’s death, it was a cute, quaint bookstore in a small town. She met the 2 workers, and they were kind, and good their job, so Betty felt guilty about putting them out of a job by selling the store.

Betty was still confused to why her father had owned it in the first place. To be honest it didn’t completely surprise her. Her father was a wealthy man. Betty had lived a wealthy life with her overbearing and controlling mother, and sister Polly. After her father’s death, Betty needed to get out of Greendale. She felt like a prisoner in her own home. Never leaving, even when she went to college, her mother demanded she stays home. But nowhere Betty was 25 and moved to a new small town.

After being here only a few days she soon realised what this town was. A small suburban town full of nice and friends people. Sure, Betty had met a few bad people, but they seemed few and far between. Her encounter with the redhead bombshell Cheryl Blossom wasn’t pleasant, but Betty knew how to deal with girls like that, she met more than her fair share at boarding school when she was a teenager.

Betty found herself at Pops dinner more often than she would like. She heard all the stories about the town from Pop himself; A older man than ran the diner, who had a heart of gold. He had only nice things to say about everyone there, but he told her one thing. Stay away from the Southside, and in particular. The Southside Serpents. They were mean, and aggressive, run by a mean man, FP Jones. Betty made sure to listen to him. The last thing she wanted to be dealing with was criminals.

Once Betty took ownership of the Cooper bookstore, she took control of 2 employees. One, and a charismatic gay man called Kevin Keller that she could tell straight away she would become best friends with, and a friendly woman called Ethel Muggs who had an obsession with headbands. Betty became friends with them instantly. They were bubbly and kind. People she needed in a town where she knew hardly anyone.

There was a small apartment above her shop that Betty took ownership of also. When she left Greendale, she also left things with her mother badly. She cut Betty off, meaning the only way she would be able to afford a life in Riverdale, was profit from the store. This was the first time Betty was alone, and she was scared. But after 2 months, she was starting to love Riverdale.

 

Jughead Jones was a tall, handsome man. His friends had always told him he had a bitchy resting face, and that was why girls were too scared to approach him. But the main reason he didn’t have a girlfriend was that he never met anyone he liked for more than a couple hours after a night at the bar. Jughead was handsome, some would say beautiful, but the only person that didn’t know that was Jughead Jones himself.

Jughead was 26. He was living in Riverdale in a 2 bedroom apartment close to the fire station that he worked. When Jughead was 16, he witnessed one of the worst experiences of his life, watching as his young sister died in a fire. It was his Dad’s fault. Notorious Southside Serpents leader FP Jones. Ever since that night he hated his father and promised that he would try his best to make sure nothing like what happened to his sister happen to someone he knew again. Once he graduated high school, Jughead moved out of Riverdale. And went to firefighter training. The whole training took over a year. He was hoping to be placed someone away from his home, but unfortunately, he was placed in Riverdale. He had been an active firefighter for over 6 years now, and he could never move away now. His workmates became his new family since he abandoned his father. And his mother abandoned him many years before that. Jughead tried his best to put distance between him and his father, but from time to time, they would see each other, and it never ended well. Jughead still blamed his father for sisters’ death, it was his cigarette that he left lit in-between his fingers while he slept on the couch that started the fire.

Jughead always protected himself, always. One way was with tattoos. It started as 1 on the arm, a tribute to his sister, then he got another. And before he realised, his arms were covered. He saw the stares he got, but he didn’t care. If people judged him because of it, that was their problem. One thing that Jughead never shared with anyone was that inside, he had a heart of gold, he was a teddy bear, the only person who knew that was now gone, his sister. Now it was just him and his fluffy dog, Hot Dog.

 

 

“So Ethel isn’t coming in, she’s still sick,” Betty said her phone in her hand, walking quickly out of her office towards Kevin who was sat behind the counter. Betty’s face dropping when she saw Kevin looking up at her, sweat over his face. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine, just a little cold,” Kevin replied wiping his brow.

“I think you’ve got what Ethel has, I cannot have you here getting my customers sick Kev,” Betty said taking a step away from Kevin.

“I’m okay really,” Kevin replied before she coughed.

“No, that’s it. You are leaving.” Betty said throwing Kevin’s bag at him.

“Betty.” Kevin protested.

“No Kevin, you look like you’re going to vomit,” Betty yelled. “Go home.”

“Are you sure? Ethel isn’t here, do you even know how to work the register?” Kevin asked, mockingly.

“This is my store Kevin, of course, I know how to work the register,” Betty replied, lying through her teeth. She had only been the owner of Cooper Books for 2 months, and she spent most of her time in her office, typing away on her computer working on spreadsheets and paying bills, and making budgets.

Kevin looked down on her, not believing her. “I’ll be okay Kev. Just go home.”

“Okay, thanks, Betty. I’m really sorry.” Kevin said trying to smile.

“Just get better okay, I’ll call you tonight. See if you’re okay. I might even order you some soup.” Betty smiled.

“Thanks, Betty. You really are the best boss.” He said with a smile.

“Just get better okay,” Betty replied watching as Kevin walked hunched over from the store. Betty’s eyes moving to the small store. There were only a few customers in, and it was a Tuesday, hardly anyone came in on a Tuesday, and it was close to closing.

 

After reading through the manual a few times Betty was soon a master at the register. She was right, only a handful of customers came in. And only a few actually bought something. Betty was really regretting the free wifi.

It was nearly closing time, Betty just waiting for the few customers to leave. Betty’s eyes moved to the door, 2 men walked in. Wearing leather jackets, and had scowls on their faces. Betty’s stomach sank at the sight of them. She hated to admit it, but she was a little scared, and it was getting late.

“Guys, we’re about to close,” Betty said looking at them in her soft voice.

“We won’t be long love.” A man replied before they walked towards the back of the store. Both men narrowing their eyes on her.

Betty had no idea what they were doing here. They didn’t exactly look like the reading type. She followed them, hearing them whispering. “Just leave it here, in-between the Animal Farm and 1894, that’s what FP said. Mustang will be here to pick it up tomorrow.” One whispered. Betty’s eyes looking at the small baggies in their hands.

“Hey, you can’t leave that here,” Betty said, not sure where she got her courage from.

Both men looked at her, Betty sank into the shelves. “Excuse me?” One man replied.

“I …. I think you should just go, or I’ll call the police.” She said with a shaky breath.

Both men smirked, one walked towards her, reaching for her arms, and pulling her towards them. Betty trying her best to pull away, tears about to fall from her eyes. “I don’t think you’ll want to do that princess.” The man said, his hands moving to her waist holding here there. The second man moved closer to her, he grabbed her ass, and squeezed her, his hand moving further down. Betty tried her best to pull away, but she couldn’t. “Help!” She shouted, but one man covered her mouth. “Shut up bitch!” He shouted before he moved a hand to her waist again, moving up about to touch her breast when they looked up. “HEY!!” A man shouted from a few feet away. The 2 men stepped back, throwing Betty to the floor.

“Fuck off Jones. This doesn’t concern you.” A man replied.

Jughead stepped closer. His eyes falling to a cowering Betty on the floor. “What the fuck are you doing?” Jughead shouted at the men.

“None of your fucking business Jughead!”

“I think you forget who my father is, I’m sure assaulting a woman wasn’t part of the plan, and we all know what happens to men that do that in the Serpents,” Jughead said.

“Screw you! You have no power anymore Jughead.” A man yelled.

“You want to try me.” Jughead narrowed his eyes.

Both men cowered, both walked past Betty who was still on the floor, their heads hung low. Jughead watching as they walked out the door, making sure they were gone before he helped Betty.

Jughead moved his eyes down to Betty who was still shaking. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked holding out his hand for her. Betty slapped it away. “Go away.” She yelled.

“Hey, hey. I’m not going to hurt you.” He said sinking to his knee’s, his hand touching her shoulder.

Betty pulled back, standing to her feet. “Leave me alone.” She shouted.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jughead said, offering a soft smile, standing beside her.

Betty’s eyes travelled down his body. The t-shirt he was wearing was showcasing the tattoos that lined his arms, Betty was scared. “Thank you for scaring them off, but I don’t need a knight and shining armour.” She yelled as tears stung her eyes. Still in shock over what happened.

“I’ll go, I just want to make sure you are okay.” He asked softly.

“Just leave me alone!” Betty shouted, Jughead understanding her straight away.

Jughead nodded his head in agreement. He took a step back, seeing her breathing heavily. The last thing he wanted to do was scare or frighten her more.

Betty watched as he walked towards the door. He flipped over the open sign to closed before he closed the door behind him.

Betty quickly running to the door, locking it before her hands fell to her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

 

 

It took Betty an hour or so to calm down. She locked all the doors and ran up to her apartment. Her breathing uneasy as she looked out her window, every sound making her jump. Trying not to think about what may have happened if that man hadn’t come by, all she could remember was the name they called him. Jughead. And the many tattoos that lined his arms. Her heart was still racing, she was considering to do what she was planning to do when she found out about the shop, sell it. This town was horrible, and she hated it.

Betty didn’t get to sleep until after 2 in the morning that night. Only waking to the sound of someone banging on her door. Betty looked to her phone, seeing it was 9. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the door. Looking through the hole in the door to see Kevin looking back. “Kevin?” Betty asked opening the door.

“Why aren’t you open yet? You always open at 9?” Kevin asked.

“I ….. Last night….. I” Betty started before she broke down into tears, telling Kevin what had happened.

 

“I’m so sorry Betty, I should have been here. I could have protected you.” He said looking worried.

“You were sick,” Betty replied, noticing how quickly he bounced back. “You look a lot better today.” She asked.

“I think it was a 24-hour bug,” Kevin replied, Betty, nodding her head. “Do you want to not open today? Do you want to hire security, or instal cameras or something?”

“To be honest, I wanted to just give up, and sell the place after last night,” Betty replied.

“Betty, no. You can’t let these assholes push you out of your store.” Kevin replied. “You love it here.”

“I do, but last night….”

“Last night was horrible Betty, but you’re okay now. Please don’t sell the store.” Kevin pleaded.

“What if they come back? It looks like they’ve been using my store as a drug dealer.” Betty cried.

“Then we tell the police, and instal cameras. They’ll think twice about doing it again. Please, Betty, don’t give up because of this.” Kevin pleaded again.

Betty breathed in heavily. She felt a lot better now than she did last night about it. Maybe installing cameras could do the trick. She didn’t want something like this to happen again. “Okay, let us try the cameras. But if something like this happens again….”

“Riverdale has its bad side, but I really don’t think something like that will happen again,” Kevin replied with a smile.

 

 

The next day Betty hired a company to place security cameras in her shop, hoping to put a stop to the Southside Serpents using her store as a drug mule. They were closed for half the day, but Betty felt safer knowing that the cameras were there. She also got rid of the free wifi. She was sick of all the riff-raff that was using her store and not buying anything. Betty couldn’t stop thinking about the man that saved her. She felt bad for the way she spoke to him. But she was scared. She didn’t know if he was with the men, or against them. He looked scary, maybe it just tattooed, but he had a soft smile, and his blue eyes pierced her soul.

 

Betty and Kevin were closing up the shop when Betty saw the men again. All 3 of them. Betty’s heart dropped, she grabbed Kevin’s hand. “Kev, that’s them.” She said pointing out the window.

Kevin and Betty watched as the 2 men, whose faces were battered and bruised listen to the man that saved Betty. They couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the man looked at them in anger and pointed towards the store.

Betty jumped when the 2 men walked through the door. They walked up to the counter, Betty gripping the counter tighter. “Please, I don’t want any trouble. We have cameras now, I’ll call the police, please leave.” Betty said with a shaky voice, Kevin pointing towards the cameras.

One of the men spoke. “We don’t want to scare you.” He said.

“We are sorry for what we did the other night, it was wrong. And it won’t happen again. We promise.” The second man said.

Betty and Kevin looked at the men's faces. They were bruised, and red. It looked like they had taken a beating. Betty looking out the window, seeing her savour watching them, almost like he was forcing them to apologise. He was nodding his head as the men talk.

“If I see you or any of your leather-wearing friends in here again, I will call the police,” Betty said firmly.

Both men nodded their heads before they walked out the door. Betty and Kevin giving each other a look of confusion. Betty watched as the men walked out the door. The man that saved her pushing on their backs as they walked away, Betty couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he looked at them in disgust as they jumped on their bikes and drove away.

“That’s Jughead,” Kevin said looking to him.

Betty turned in shock. “You know him?” She asked.

“Yeah, he’s here all the time. You never see him without a book in his hand.” Kevin replied.

Betty watched as he turned and opened the door, walking slowly towards the counter. “I don’t want any trouble,” Jughead said with a smile.

Kevin and Betty looked at his hands. They were red and raw, Betty putting two and two together. Did he attack them for what they did to her?

“Hi, Jug,” Kevin said with a smile. “I heard you saved my boss.” He smiled.

“I dunno about that.” Jughead smiled.

“No, you did. I don’t even want to imagine what would of happen if you weren’t there.” Betty said with a smile.

“It’s okay.” Jughead hung his head low.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, after,” Betty said, her voice soft.

“You were scared, I’m sorry it happened,” Jughead said with a smile. “I promise I’m not one of them.”

“I believe you, thank you.” Betty smiled at him. “Kevin says you’re here often.”

“I love reading, it’s what I do to pass the time at work while we’re waiting for a call.” Jughead smiled.

“How about I give you a book, on the house. You pick.” Betty replied.

Jughead smiled back shaking his head. “No, you don’t have to do that.”

“I do, you saved me. Please. Just pick one.” Betty said.

“Okay,” Jughead said. “What’s the most expensive book in here?” He asked with a laugh.

Betty smiled back to him as Jughead walked around the store. Her eyes couldn’t stop looking at him. She didn’t notice that night how handsome he was. His tanned and toned body made her weak at the knees, and the tattoos that scared her now made her smile from ear to ear.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead took a step closer to her, moving his hands to the shelf behind her. Betty seeing a line of black soot on his brow. “Did you just come from work?” She asked.
> 
> “I’m on call actually, just wanted to pick up a book.” He replied. 
> 
> Betty’s eyes couldn’t move from his brow. “Did you have a call today?” She asked.
> 
> “Yeah, some stupid kid set fire to his sisters doll house, nearly setting fire to the whole yard.” Jughead explained.
> 
> Betty moved a hand to his brow. She brushed away the soot. Their eyes connecting. “Sorry, it was really bothering me.” She said with a smile.
> 
> “Thanks.” Jughead replied. “I guess I didn’t clean up well enough.”

It had been over a week since Betty’s run-in with the Serpents. And Kevin was right. Jughead was at the store a lot. Betty couldn’t understand how she’s never seen him before, he was hard to miss. Betty had seen him nearly every day.

On Wednesday, Jughead waved them goodbye, with a book under his arm. “How have I not noticed him here before? He’s here a lot.” Betty said as she leant on the counter.

“You’re always in your office Betty. You wouldn’t notice if the Queen was here.” Kevin joked.

“What does he do? He can’t be buying a book every time?” Betty asked.

“Some days he does. Most of the time he just sits, and reads.” Ethel interrupted. “He’s so handsome isn’t he?” Ethel smiled resting her elbows on the counter. “I never got the whole firefighter fantasy thing until I saw him in his uniform."

“I guess,” Betty replied.

“Oh please. Like you haven’t noticed.” Kevin said. “He’s your knight and shining armour.”

Betty blushed. “Okay, he’s pretty hot.”

“Hot is the right word. You know his job right?” Kevin replied, Betty, shaking her head. “He’s a firefighter.”

“Really?” Betty smiled.

“He’s the hottest one there.” Ethel giggled.

“Calm down Ethel. You tried, he doesn’t want you.” Kevin said giving Ethel a smirk.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t look,” Ethel replied.

“What do you mean you tried?” Betty asked.

“Jughead doesn’t really do relationships. He’s a lone wolf, or so he told me.” Ethel replied.

“Or in other words, he hooks up with girls for one night stands only.” Kevin smiled.

“Oh,” Betty said, her smile fading. Feeling almost disappointed.

“He’s not a player Betty. He’s just a loner kind of guy.” Kevin replied. “We went to school together. We know him kinda well. His family life wasn’t the best.”

“I haven’t said more than a hello since that day he forced them, 2 guys, to apologise,” Betty said.

“That’s Jughead. He’s quite, and a good guy but once he’s at work, holding a hose, he’s like a different man. It’s not by mistake that he’s one of the most senior firefighters.” Kevin explained.

“He can hose me down whenever he wants.” Ethel blushed, her tongue running over her top lip. Betty cringing.

“Ethel, go away,” Kevin said looking at Ethel with a scowl. Ethel stepped back, walking to the back of the store. Betty watching her. “She’s kinda been in love with him since we were kids.”

“He’s not interested?” Betty asked.

“He is not,” Kevin replied. “I think he likes blondes,” Kevin said raising his hand to Betty’s ponytail.

 

 

“It’s so dead here today. I’m not wishing someone would start a fire, but it would be nice.” Sweet Pea said with a bag of potato chips in his hands as he sat on the couch beside Jughead and Dilton a few days later.

“Quite is good, I like quite.” Dilton smiled moving his glass up his nose.

“I still can’t believe you’re a firefighter. You are the most pussy guy ever.” Sweet Pea mocked.

“Leave him alone, he’s saving lives. That’s what’s important.” Jughead said smiling at Dilton. “We can’t be the one all the girls are chasing.” Jughead joked knowing Sweet Pea's history with the woman who throws themselves at his feet.

“You gotta be getting something tho right?” Sweet Pea asked looking at Dilton.

“I get enough.” Dilton smiled. “More than Jughead.”

“Ohhhh. Burn.” Sweet Pea sniggered, giving Dilton a high-five.

Jughead smiled. “Hows the clap Pea? Still taking the pills.”

“No, I'm clapping free.” Sweet Pea smirked, looking almost impressed. “Stay away from those Southside girls Dilton, trust me.”

“Don’t ever touch me again,” Dilton said shaking his head, moving across the couch away from Sweet Pea, as Jughead stepped up to leave.

 

Jughead walked across the firehouse. His book under his arm as he sat on a stool at the kitchen island. “When’s lunch Arch, I’m starving,” Jughead asked.

“It’s coming to Jonesy,” Archie replied looking over his shoulder. “Ronnie should be back soon with the garlic bread.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” Veronica replied throwing the shopping bags to the bench.

“Perfect timing love,” Archie said with a smirk, Veronica staring him down.

“Stop calling me that Archie,” Veronica replied, unamused.

“It will work you know, I’m going to turn you back to men. Believe me.” Archie smirked.

“Not a chance,” Veronica replied. “By the way, I was never into men. Girls all the way baby.”

Veronica threw the contents from the bags onto the counter, Jughead moving his hand to an apple, taking a bite. “Jug, lunch will be ready soon,” Veronica said.

“It’s just a snack, calm down. Be happy it’s only fruit, Sweet Pea is eating a bag of Doritos.” Jughead smirked.

“Pea!” Veronica yelled.

“What!” Sweet Pea yelled back. Veronica shaking her head. “Seriously, why do I try with you guys.”

“Because you love us all,” Jughead smirked, flashing his teeth with a grin.

“I do.” Veronica smiled back, placing Jughead’s chin in her hands, giving him a quick grin.

“You love me the most tho right Ronnie?” Archie said.

Veronica staring him down, frowning, refusing to answer.

“How was your date V?” Jughead asked, eager to change the subject.

“Ughh, don’t even mention it,” Veronica replied.

“What? Cheryl Blossom, not your type?” Jughead smirked.

“You’re such an ass Jug,” Veronica replied.

“What, I thought you might like her,” Jughead replied taking another bite from his apple.

“In what world would I like someone like her. She actually threw her food onto the floor because the waiter got her order wrong.” Veronica explained.

“She is a good one Veronica. It just takes a while to get to the core.” Jughead said.

“Well, I’m not in the mood to go digging,” Veronica replied back with a smile. Jughead smiled back just as the alarm went off.

“Son of a bitch!” Sweet Pea yelled. “I’m too hungry for this shit right now.”

“You wanted a call, you got one. Everyone ready?” Jughead yelled as everyone ran down the hall, throwing on their gear, and jumping into the trucks.

“Let's do this.” Sweet Pea yelled.

 

 

A few hours later Betty was typing away in her office, her door open when she heard a voice, it peaked her interest. “Hey, Jughead.” Betty heard Kevin say.

Betty peaked her head out the door, seeing Kevin smiling and talking with Jughead at the counter. Betty couldn’t help the feeling in her stomach. He was handsome, yes. But Betty had seen many handsome men while in Riverdale, none of them peaked her interested like Jughead did.

She walked out of her office and watched as Jughead walked towards the back of the shop. Her eyes watched him, the tight, white tank top showing off his muscular arms. Jughead was taking advantage of this warm weather. Betty herself was in a floor-length floral dress. “Hi again,” Betty said as Jughead turned around, smiling as he saw her. Her eyes falling to the book in his hands. “The Great Gatsby, I wouldn’t peg you as a fan of that,” Betty said.

“I’ve read it a few times actually,” Jughead smirked. “I left my copy at the firehouse, and never saw it again. It’s gotta be Veronica or Dilton, I don’t think any of the others know how to read.” Jughead laughed.

“Here,” Betty said taking the book from his hands. “It’s on the house.”

“No, I can’t let you pay for another book,” Jughead said pulling it back out of her hands.

Betty pulled it back, it was like a game of pass the parcel. “I’m serious Jughead, I owe you so much for what you did the other day. You have no idea how thankful I am.”

“I didn’t really do much,” Jughead said bowing his head.

“You did a lot.” Betty moving her eyes to his hand, that was no longer battered and bruised. “Your hands have healed.”

Jughead hid his hands in his jeans pockets. “Yeah, I didn’t think you noticed.”

Betty smiled at him, Jughead smiling back. “Why did you do it? Beat them guys into apologising to me?” Betty asked.

“What they did was unacceptable. They had to apologise.” He said.

Betty watching his face soften. “Well thanks, I fell a lot safer.” She smirked.

“I’m glad. No one should feel unsafe at their own work.”

Jughead took a step closer to her, moving his hands to the shelf behind her. Betty seeing a line of black soot on his brow. “Did you just come from work?” She asked.

“I’m on call actually, just wanted to pick up a book.” He replied.

Betty’s eyes couldn’t move from his brow. “Did you have a call today?” She asked.

“Yeah, some stupid kid set fire to his sister's dollhouse, nearly setting fire to the whole yard,” Jughead explained.

Betty moved a hand to his brow. She brushed away the soot. Their eyes connecting. “Sorry, it was really bothering me.” She said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Jughead replied. “I guess I didn’t clean up well enough.”

They locked eyes for a few seconds, Betty jumping when his phone rang. Jughead pulling his eyes away. “Sorry, it’s the station.” He said.

“Go, don’t worry about the book. It’s one the house.” She said smiling handing the box back to him.

Jughead nodded his head, waving a quick goodbye to Kevin before he walked out the door, and ran down the street. Betty could hear the alarms in the distance. A smile still on her face as she joined Kevin at the counter.

“Did I just see you touching his face?” Kevin asked.

“He had soot on his brow, I couldn’t just let him leave it there. It would be rude.” Betty replied, smirking.

“Was his skin as soft as I think it is?” Kevin joked.

Betty rolled her eyes before she walked away, locking herself in her office. The answer to Kevin’s question was yes.

 

 

When Betty first moved to Riverdale, finding a man was the last thing on her mind. Betty, although she was 25, she was a bit embarrassed to admit she was very inexperienced. She had had a few boyfriends at school and during college, but they never lasted more than a few months. Most of them got frustrated with her because there was one thing she never gave them. Her virginity. Her mother always told her to save it, only give to her the man she was going to marry. At first, that’s what Betty planned to do. Her wedding night was going to be the best night of her life. But the older she got, her opinion changed. It wasn’t like a perfect flower that she was trying to protect, she just never liked anyone enough to give it to them. It’s safe to say, Betty Cooper had never been in love. No one had never loved her. Not even her parents, no-one had said, Betty Cooper, I love you. And she had never said it back to anyone.

When she first moved here, she was here for one thing and one thing only. To look after her Dad’s store. She didn’t have time for love or a relationship. In her first few weeks, she was approached a few times. Once by a red-headed man. His was tall, and handsome enough. But his big muscles scared her, she only imagines him crushing her when they hugged. So she said no. A week later she was approached again. This time by a black-haired man, he was handsome too and just as muscular. His teeth were very white. He introduced himself as Reggie, but once he opened his mouth, Betty let him down. She knew there wasn’t much going on under the hood.

Now here she was. In Riverdale for 2 months, and alone. She wasn’t unhappy about it, it didn’t keep her up at night. But sometimes she wished she had someone. Someone to go to the movies with, cuddle up in a booth at Pops. Kevin had promised he would find her a nice man, but she didn’t trust his abilities, it had been over a month and everyone he suggested was either an idiot or boring.

 

 

Jughead ran into the station, the alarms stopped, seeing everyone on the couch, relaxing. “What happened? I thought there was a call?” Jughead asked, breathing heavily from running there.

“False alarm,” Archie replied.

“For fuck's sake,” Jughead yelled, turning away from everyone in anger, and walked into the kitchen.

Jughead wasn’t angry that he ran all the way here, he was upset that his chat with Betty was cut short, and for no reason.

Veronica saw his anger and the new book in his hand. Jughead throwing it onto the kitchen counter in anger before he marched over to the fridge, pulling out food to make a sandwich.

“Were you at the bookstore again?” Veronica smirked. Jughead refusing to answer her as Veronica flicked through his book. “That new blond is very pretty if I knew she bats for the other team I’d be there too,” Veronica said with a smile, Jughead couldn’t help the smirk that fell from his lips.

“I just wanted a new copy of The Great Gatsby. Someone stole it.” He replied as he spread mayo on some bread.

“Jug, we have 2 copies of that book here,” Veronica replied looking back towards the large bookcases that lined the walls.

“I know, I just wanted a new edition.” He replied.

“Uh huh,” Veronica smirked, looking up at him. She knew exactly why he was there.

“What?” Jughead asked noticing her smiles.

“Nothing,” Veronica replied, looking at his hand. “Your hand’s healed pretty nicely.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” He replied.

“Jug, you’re kidding, right? You beat those guys pretty good. You’re not a fighter Jug. Why did you have to beat them to apologise this time? It’s nothing new for the serpents.” Veronica said.

“I felt guilty.” He replied.

“Why? You didn’t do it?” Veronica asked, confused.

“Yeah, but it’s my Dad that’s their leader. They’re doing his dirty work, I guess I felt guilty she got hurt because of him.” Jughead replied softly.

“Jug, you can’t control what your Dad does,” Veronica said, seeing him not meeting her eyes, not listening to her. “Jug.” She said reaching for his hand. His eyes meeting hers. “You got away from him, you won. Don’t let what he does weigh you down. You can’t control him.”

“But…”

“But nothing Jughead,” Veronica replied. “I’m so proud of you, we all are. You could have gone down the path your Dad did, but you didn’t.”

“I hate him, I can never forget what he did to JB,” Jughead replied, tears stinging his eyes.

“I’m sorry Jug. Really.” Veronica offered him a soft smile.

Veronica moved her hand back, Jughead getting back to making his sandwich. “She’s pretty.”

Jughead looked at her. “You like her don’t you?” She asked.

He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter if I do or not, she’ll never go for someone like me.”

“Umm excuse me? Someone like you? You’re a catch Jug.” Veronica said raising her voice. “Do you not see the girls that line up for you.”

“They’re all for Sweet Pea and Archie, some even for Dilton,” Jughead smirked.

“No, they come for you. Sweet Pea and Archie pick them off once you’ve rejected them.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Jughead replied. Veronica giving him a smile as he exited the kitchen, joining the rest of the guys on the couches. Everyone laughing and joking, while Jughead sat quietly, eating his sandwich, his mind back in the bookstore.

 

 

A week later, Betty had only just changed the sign from closed to open when she saw Jughead walking through the doors, a stack of papers in his hands, making a beeline for the counter. “Hi, guys.” He said with a smile towards Betty, Kevin and Ethel.

“Hi, Jug,” Ethel smirked. Betty couldn’t help but be annoyed at the say she watched him, one-sided heart eyes.

“What have you there?” Betty asked looking at his hands.

Jughead handing Betty one sheet. Kevin snatching it out of her hands instantly. “Ohh, is it that time of the year again?” Kevin asked.

“It is Kevin, you coming this year?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“You know it,” Kevin replied nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

“What is it?” Betty asked Jughead again.

“It’s the fire station’s annual auction,” Jughead explained. “We do it every year, the money goes towards fixing up the fire station, buying new gear. Half goes to charity.”

“Sounds good, what are you auctioning?” Betty asked.

“Us,” Jughead smirked.

“You? What do you mean?” Betty asked, intrigued.

“Betty, every year. These lovely men and woman of Firehouse 89 offer themselves up for a night with them.” Kevin interrupted.

“It’s not sexual Betty. We don’t do everything. It’s just a few hours. A dinner, a movie. Some people just want their gutters or pools cleaned.” Jughead explained. “A lot of older woman like the company, while others like Mr Keller here try their best to get into some of the boys pants.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one. Everyone knows about Mrs Blossom and Archie.” Kevin smiled.

“Do you mind if I leave a few flyers here? For your customers?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Betty nodded her head.

“Thanks,” Jughead smirked. “Will I see you there?” He asked, looking towards Betty.

“I dunno,” Betty replied.

Kevin pulling on her arm. “Yes Jug, she’ll definitely be there.” He said. “We all will be,” Kevin said looking at Ethel who was watching Jughead patiently.

“Awesome, I’ll keep my eye out for you,” Jughead said with a smirk before he walked out the door. Betty watching as he walked away.

“Betty, it’s honestly the best night of the year,” Kevin said with a smile. “Imagine Jughead, shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of fire pants and suspenders with a hat, I’m getting excited just thinking about it,” Kevin said fanning himself.

“Doesn’t sound like my kind of evening,” Betty said before she turned and walked towards her office. Kevin smiling as he hatched a plan in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments. I love reading what you all think. I'm pretty excited about this story, next chapter is going to be a good one. Believe me. Think, boytoy auction from One Tree Hill. But hotter. 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr. lizzybuggywrites if you want to talk about the story ot have any questions I'm always keen for some conversations. ❤️


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being a firefighter is pretty dangerous, are you not scared.” Betty asked.
> 
> “It can be at times, but I don’t really care about the danger. It doesn’t scare me.” He said with a small smile.
> 
> “Really?” She asked.
> 
> “Yep, really. No one would care if anything happened to me.” Betty seeing the pain in his eyes, he truely believed it. Betty may of only known him a couple weeks, but she would be sad if something happened to him. 
> 
> “I don’t think that’s true.” Betty asked.
> 
> “It is Betty.” He replied, a strangeness in his voice.
> 
> “I would care.” Betty replied, her face soft and serious.

“I can’t believe you dragged me here,” Betty said, sitting arms crossed in a chair. Sandwiched between Kevin and Ethel, who were both bubbling with anticipation.

“Don’t lie, you’ve been looking forward to this night for a week,” Kevin replied.

He was right. Ever since Jughead came into the store and mentioned this firehouse auction, she was excited. The idea of seeing Jughead and his fellow firefighters all dressed in uniform got her all excited.

“So what happens exactly?” Betty yelled over the loud music.

“You pay a dollar for a paddle. Don’t worry I’ve already bought you one, you too Ethel.” Kevin said handing them both a bidding paddle. “When they come out, you just raise it, like a regular auction.”

“It’s that easy?” She asked.

“It is.” Kevin nodded.

“Isn’t this a bit objectifying?” Betty asked. “People betting on these guys for their looks. Are there any female firefighters?”

“There is one, Veronica,” Kevin replied.

“Wouldn’t all the dodgy old men just bid on her. There’s no way I would feel comfortable doing it.” Betty said, sounding concerned for the girl.

“Veronica can hold her own, plus. She’s gay. Everyone here knows that. No man would try anything, trust me.” Kevin said with a smile.

Betty looked around the crowd. They were outside the firehouse, a stage set up for the evening. Lights and everything. Betty was pretty impressed by it all, to be honest. Betty’s eyes moved to the beautiful redhead walking towards them. “Cheryl, come,” Kevin yelled patting the seat beside him.

Cheryl joined Kevin, smiling at him. Betty looking at her beautiful red lips, and perfect outfit. A bit intimidated by her. “Why are you here Cheryl?” Kevin asked.

It wasn’t a bad question. While Cheryl enjoyed her male company, right now it was women she was interested in. “I’m here to see Veronica.”

Kevin’s mouth dropped. “You and Veronica? When did that happen?”

“We had a date a few weeks ago, it didn’t go well. I’m here to change her mind about me.” Cheryl said with a smirk, everyone moving their eyes to the stage as an older gentleman walked on the stage.

“Wow, what a turnout.” He said looking at the crowd, everyone waving and shouting, Betty feeling out of her depth. “Thanks for everyone that turned up, it’s good to see you all helping the firehouse out, and the chosen charity this year was chosen by our best Jonesy, The Animal Welfare Institute.” Betty’s heart jumped, he loved animals too. This guy was becoming more and more perfect in her eyes.

“We have 10 handsome men, and 1 beautiful lady for you all tonight. Remember it’s for a good cause. Let's get started. Come on Ronnie, you first.”

The music started up, Veronica Lodge strutted onto the stage. “She is beautiful,” Betty said looking at the seven haired beauty.

Cheryl looked straight at Betty, a scowl on her face. “Back off blondie, she’s mine,” Cheryl said.

“Who wants to get the first bid, let's get this thing rolling.” The host said.

Cheryl stood up straight, holding a paddle in her hands. “10 thousand dollars.” She smirked.

Everyone stared at her including Veronica who’s mouth was almost on the floor in shock. “Wow, okay. Anyone got a higher bid?” The man asked. Cheryl looking around as no one answered. The smirk still on her face.

“Congratulations red. She’s all yours.”

Cheryl gave Veronica a smirk before Veronica walked off the stage.

Veronica looking at Jughead and Archie who were still in shock. “Don’t say a word,” Veronica said in anger.

“We’re not saying anything V.” Jughead smiled.

Veronica walked away in anger, Archie next to take the stage. “Welcome, Mr Archie Andrews.” The host said, Archie pushing through the curtains, being welcomed to a crowd of screaming women.

Jughead peaked his head through the curtains. He really hated this night. Every year it was the same, Ethel would make the highest bid. And he would spend the whole night telling her they’re just friends and that he can’t see anything more between them.

He exhaled loudly, scanning the crowd seeing Betty sitting beside Kevin, an uncomfortable look on her face. Jughead couldn’t help but smile at her. She looked beautiful, as always. Seeing her hair down for the first time made her look even more beautiful. “You ready Jonesy? ready for your usual night with Ethel.” Sweet Pea joked pulling Jughead back.

“Ugh, I really hope she doesn’t this year. I can’t be bothered anymore.” He said, feeling sorry for thinking it because he really didn’t like her.

“Maybe she’ll bid for me this year.” Pea joked.

“I don’t think she can afford you,” Jughead said with a smile.

“True, I am pretty hot property,” Pea replied with a smirk.

“Go on Pea,” Jughead said pushing Sweet Pea out the stage as Archie came back in, a big smile on his face.

“Hot crowd tonight Jug.” Archie smiled.

“Who’d you get this year? Don’t tell me, Mrs Blossom, again?” Jughead asked.

“Na, I’m done with the MILF’s,” Archie smirked.

 

 

The rest of the men took turns being auctioned. Everyone in good spirits. The crowd getting louder and louder.

“Okay, here’s our newest recruit, don’t let his shyness fool you.” The host said, Dilton walking onto the stage.

Dilton slowly walked onto the stage, pushing up his glasses before he shoved his hands into his pockets. A few people cheering him, but not getting as many as Sweet Pea or Archie did. “Let’s get it started, 50 dollars.”

No one held up a paddle, Dilton’s head hanging low. “Come on guys, for a good cause.”

Just then Sweet Pea came running onto the stage, pulling the shirt right of Dilton’s back. The crowd goes crazy. “Pea!” Dilton shouted.

“Come on Dilton, give them what they want,” Pea said with a wink before he ran off the stage.

“60.” A woman from the back shouted.

“No, 100.” Another shouted.

Dilton smiling.

“What about you Ethel? What about Dilton? He’s cute.” Betty asked.

“I’m waiting for Jug,” Ethel said with a smirk.

Kevin leaned into Betty. “She does this every year.” He whispered to Betty.

Betty feeling a little bit of jealousy running through her she lifted Ethel’s paddle when the host asked for $200.

“Betty!” Ethel shouted.

“What,” Betty said innocently.

“Sold!” The host yelled, Ethel, giving Betty a stare down, not impressed. Kevin smirking.

Ethel stormed off angry. Betty feeling a little sorry, but Dilton was cute. She didn’t exactly lose.

“Okay everyone, time for the last guy.” The host said.

Betty feeling anxious knowing it was Jughead next.

“Welcome, Jughead Jones.”

Jughead walked onto the stage. Betty’s mouth dropping at the sight on him. Wearing a pair of very low cut pants, with thick red suspenders, and a fireman hat on. Everyone in the crowd started screaming and whistling. Betty feeling hot between her legs. Kevin seeing the smile on her face, he nudged her shoulder. “I told you, hot!” He smirked. His tanned and toned chest and tattooed covered arms full on display.

“Come on ladies, who’s going to get the bidding started.” The host yelled down the microphone.

“100 dollars.” A woman shouted from the back, Betty looking behind her, as more people yelled.

“300!”

“No, 350.”

“400”

Jughead smiling.

Kevin looked towards Betty who was remaining silent. “Come on Betty, where’s your bid.” He asked.

Betty shook her head. “No, I can’t.” She replied.

“Why not, he likes you,” Kevin said.

“No, he doesn’t.” Betty still shaking her head as more woman shouted numbers.

“590”

“Betty, come on. I know you’re not bind. He likes you.” Kevin said with a smile. “You see how often he’s around the store.”

“He loves to read,” Betty replied, her eyes locking with Jughead’s on stage, her eyes moving down his body, not realise she was biting her lip.

“Betty, he was never around as often as he has since he met you. Seriously, what man goes to a bookstore every day. He’s doing it because he likes you.” Kevin explained.

Betty was still shaking her head. Kevin looking down to her paddle, her hands holding it tight.

“700”

“Do I hear a 750?” The host asked.

Kevin looked at her paddle again, Betty’s fingers losing. He pulled it up. “Kevin!” She shouted.

Kevin smirked back. “Call it karma.” He said.

Jughead looked towards Betty, a smile from ear to ear.

“800!” A woman from the back yelled, Jughead’s smile fading.

“Oh well,” Betty said to Kevin.

“Betty comes on, it’s just a few hours. It will be fun. You have the money I know you do.” He said, Betty couldn’t help looking his body up and down, and how his body made her feel. “Come on Betty,” Kevin asked.

Betty not sure what was coming over her. She raised her paddle. “1000 dollars,” Betty shouted, Jughead looking back to her, smiling again.

“Is that the final call?” The host asked, Betty, breathing in heavily. Her chest rising and falling.

“1, 2, 3 and sold to the pretty blond.”

Jughead gave Betty a smile and a wink before he walked off the stage, Betty biting her lip, as Kevin had a proud look on his face. Betty a little scared of what she just did.

 

 

Betty waited around, handing over her credit card, waiting for Jughead to appear.

“Thanks. 1000 dollars, I don’t think anyone’s ever paid that much for me before.” Jughead smirked from behind her, Betty jumping.

Betty steadied her heart. “It’s for a good cause right?” She replied.

“It is,” Jughead smirked.

They stepped away, Jughead watching as Cheryl was pulling on Veronica’s arm leading her into her expensive red Mercedes. Jughead laughing at Veronica’s unhappy face. “So what happens now?” Betty asked.

“It’s up to you, what do you want to do with me?” Jughead asked locking eyes with her.

Betty flushing at the statement. “Ummm.” She was unsure of what to say.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“A little,” Betty replied.

“Do you want to get some food?” He asked. “I’ll pay.”

“Sure,” Betty said with a smile.

 

 

Jughead pulled up his car to Pops. “Pops?” She asked.

“They have the best burgers in town. Do you want to go somewhere fancier?” Jughead asked.

“No, I love Pops.” She said with a smile.

Jughead smirked back to her as they both jumped out of his car, Jughead opening the door to Pops for her before he followed Betty as she slid into a booth.

They both picked up a menu, both looking at it as Pop walked over. “Jug, no Ethel this year?” Pop asked with a smile.

Jughead smirked. “No, not this year,” Jughead replied smiling. He couldn’t explain how happy he was to be here with Betty.

“What will it be guys?” Pop asked.

“The usual for me Pop,” Jughead replied. “Betty?”

“Just a cheeseburger Pop with fries, and a milkshake. Strawberry please.” Betty replied.

“Coming up guys.” Pop replied with a smile.

 

“So Ethel bids on you every year?” Betty asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead replied.

“Is there something between you two or?”

“No, nothing,” Jughead replied. “We’ve known each other since we were kids, and I dunno. I guess she’s always had this little crush on me.” Jughead explained.

“You don’t feel the same?” Betty asked.

“No. I’ve told her a few times. She just isn’t taking the hint I guess.” Jughead explained.

Betty smiled, bowing her head. “She’s a good girl, she’s a good worker.”

“She is, just not my type I guess,” Jughead replied.

“And what’s your type Jughead?” Betty asked.

“I’m not too sure actually.” Jughead laughed. “Do you have a type?”

“No, not really. Someone who isn’t an ass I guess.” She replied.

Jughead laughed. “Good answer.”

 

 

By the time their food arrived, they hadn’t stopped talking. They talked about books and food. Betty’s history in Greendale, her studies at college.

‘Thanks, Pop.” Jughead replied when the food came.

Betty and Jughead silencing taking bites of their burgers. “So good,” Betty replied. Ketchup on her lips.

“You, you got a little,” Jughead said pointing at her lips.

“Sorry,” Betty said wiping the sauce from her lips with a smile.

Jughead smiled back to her. She was so cute, and he couldn’t stop smiling. Jughead still couldn’t believe she was here with him. “Is it all gone?” Betty asked.

“Yep, all gone,” Jughead replied, never breaking his smile.

Betty smiled back to him, watching him as his eyes moved to the door, and his smile faded. “Shit.” He whispered, his body language changing automatically. Betty turned her head and saw who Jughead was looking at. A tall, handsome older man. Wearing a leather jacket, a toothpick in-between his teeth, a smile across his face, and a taller man standing beside him who’s long brown hair made her skin crawl.

Betty moved her eyes back to Jughead, his face was fallen. His fingers were curled, and his breathing fastened. “Jughead, are you okay?” She asked.

Jughead didn’t reply, his eyes locking with the older man. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered Betty could hardly hear.

“What?” She asked.

“Do you mind if we go? Can we go?” He asked, frantic.

Betty turned and looked at the man again, a smirk on his lips as he looked at Jughead. “Yeah, sure. We can go.” She replied. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, yeah. We just have to go okay.” He said moving from the booth.

Betty followed Jughead as they walked towards the counter. Jughead almost hiding Betty behind his body as he threw money towards Pop. “Keep the change Pop,” Jughead said quickly before he made a line towards the door.

“Jug!” The man shouted. Jughead ignoring him, his hand moving to Betty’s pulling on her hand.

The man quickly stepped towards him, resting his hand on Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead stopped in his tracks. Stepping in front of Betty, looking at the man. “You not even going to say hi to your old man?” The man asked looking from Jughead to Betty.

Jughead said nothing, a scowl on his face. “Hi, I’m FP,” FP said holding out his hand for Betty, Jughead still holding hers. “Don’t look at her alright.” He yelled.

“Wow, calm down boy,” FP smirked holding up his hands, the man behind him laughing.

Jughead stared FP down, a look of hatred and anger in his eyes. Betty squeezed his hand. Jughead looking back to her, seeing her soft eyes looking at him. He stepped towards her, Betty pushing open the door, Jughead giving his father one last look before Jughead walked out. FP laughing.

When they got outside, Betty could see Jughead in a panic. “Are you alright Jug?” She asked.

“Yeah,,,,, yeah.” He replied looking through the window, seeing his father laughing with someone inside.

Jughead looked back at Betty. He let go of her hand. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“It’s okay. Was that your Dad?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead replied, still anger in his eyes. “My Dad….. he’s not a nice guy.”

“He’s wearing one of those jackets,” Betty said thinking back to the men that attacked her.

“I’m so sorry. He’s the head of the Serpents.” He explained. “I’m sorry, he’s not a good guy.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Betty said reaching for his hand again, Jughead closing his eyes to her touch.

“I really hope you don’t judge me because of him. I’m not like him.” Jughead explained, almost panicking that she might be thinking he’s like him.

“Hey, Jug.” She said moving closer to his, her thumb rubbing his fingers. “I know you’re not.” She offered him a smile.

Jughead nodded his head, locking eyes with her. Seeing her smile almost warmed his heart. “I’m sorry dinner was ruined.” He said.

“It’s okay, we ate a little. I wasn’t super hungry anyway.” Betty replied, trying to make him feel better.

Jughead looked towards his car, he should drive her home. But he didn’t want to. Even though their meal was ruined didn’t mean their whole evening had to be. “Do you like ice cream?” He asked.

Betty smiled. “Of course. Who doesn’t?” Betty replied.

“There’s this small ice cream stall about a mile away, do you mind walking?” He asked with a smile.

“Sure, I don’t mind walking.” She replied.

Jughead pulled back his hand from hers. Both walking side by side.

 

They had been walking a few minutes, in silence. Both unsure of what to talk about. Jughead still a little upset over running into his father. Betty looked at his from the corner of her eye.

“Can I ask you a question?” Betty asked.

“Sure,” Jughead replied looking towards her. “What made you want to be a firefighter?” She asked.

Jughead exhaled. “It’s a long story.” He said.

“I’ve got time.” She said with a smirk.

Jughead exhaled again, taking a step closer to her as they walked. “I’ve never been a really active guy, my kind of fun isn’t hitting the gym. It’s sitting on the couch with a book and burger from Pops. It’s kinda hard to believe I’m a firefighter actually.” Jughead explained as he laughed. His face then turning serious.

“When I was younger, we used to live in this tiny trailer. My family didn’t really have much money, it’s all my parents could afford. Then one night, there was a fire.” Jughead said. Betty noticing the tears stinging his eyes. “I woke up to screaming. I saw smoke coming from under the door. I jumped out of bed and opened the door, and saw a wall of flames. There was no way out but running through the flames. So I wrapped myself up in a blanket and ran through. My little sister, she was there. She was in her room. I could hear her screaming. I ran to her, then I felt my Dad’s hand on me. Pulling me out the door. I kicked and I screamed, but it was too late. The screaming stopped. I tried to go back in, but my Dad kept saying it was too late. It was too late.” Jughead said, Betty, seeing his pain.

Betty had tears in her eyes too. Listening to this heartbreaking story. She reached for his hand, linking her fingers with his. “I’m so sorry.” She said.

“That was when I made a promise. That I would try my best to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.” He said with a forced smile. “I couldn’t save my sister, but I’m going to try my best to try and save everyone else.”

“I really am sorry. How old was she?” Betty asked.

“She was only 8,” Jughead replied. “That’s why I hate my Dad. It’s his fault.”

“What do you mean his fault?” Betty asked.

“He was drunk,” Jughead explained. “He fell asleep, a cigarette in his hand on the couch.”

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said again.

“Whenever I see him I just go into a fit of rage. It’s his fault. He’s the reason my little sister is gone.” Jughead said almost shaking in anger. “And he’s the reason why the Serpents are such horrible me. Like the men that attacked you. It’s all him.”

“He’s the leader?” Betty asked.

Jughead nodded his head. “He says he’s trying to do good, but he’s not. Dealing drugs and selling firearms to teenagers isn’t doing good. He’s a horrible man. I wish he’d died in that fire. This town would be a lot better for it.” Jughead said almost yelling.

Betty could see the hurt in his eyes. They barely knew each other, but he was opening up to her. Telling her all about his pain, the worst time in his life. Betty let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. Both stopping in their place, Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer. Resting his head onto her shoulder, breathing in her sent.

They stood there for a few minutes. Holding each other until Jughead pulled back. Neither said anything. Just staring at each other until they started walking again, in silence. Only a few minutes until they reached the ice cream stall.

 

Betty sat at a picnic table, watching as Jughead ordered them both some ice creams. “Thank you.” She said as he handed her one. “I got you candy floss flavoured.” He smirked. “You look like someone who likes the sweet kind.”

“I do. Thank you.” She said again smiling at him as she licked her ice cream. “What did you get?”

Jughead smirked. “I fell as you might judge me.” He said.

Betty smiled back. “I won’t judge you.” She replied.

He was hesitant to tell her. He waited a few seconds. “Chicken and waffles.”

“Chicken and waffles?” She asked, shocked.

Jughead nodded his head, he couldn’t help but smile loudly. “Now I need to try that.”

“Do you want to try some of mine?” He asked holding out his cone.

“Are you sure?” She asked Jughead nodded his head. Betty took his cone from his hands. A little hesitant, it was a little strange. Licking his ice cream. They were sharing saliva before they’d even shared a kiss.

Betty licked a few times, tasting it, and smiling. “It’s good.” She said handing it back to him.

“I know right?” He replied laughing.

“Do you want some of mine?” She asked.

“I’m okay, thanks tho,” Jughead replied licking his ice cream again.

 

Betty moved her eyes to his arms. He had rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. Seeing his tattoos on full display. Jughead noticed her eyes looking at his arms. “I don’t know if you’re impressed or disgusted by the tattoos.” He smirked.

Betty moved her eyes up to his. “Sorry, I don’t mean to stare. It’s impressive.”

“Thanks.” He laughed.

“Did it hurt?” She asked. “I’ve never gotten one.”

“No, not really.” He replied.

“What does it feel like?” She asked.

“It’s kinda like a cat scratch. Not too painful. It’s almost addictive.” He replied.

“How old were you when you got your first one?” She asked.

“16.” He replied.

“What one was your first?” She asked.

Jughead rolled back his sleeves, turning to show her his bicep. Betty leaned in closer. “This one.” He said pointing at 2 jellybeans.

“You a sweet tooth?” She asked.

“No, not really.” He replied. “My sister, her nickname was Jelly Bean.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m such a bitch.” She said her face turning red.

“It’s okay.” He replied with a laugh. “I got it a few months after the fire. A tribute to her I guess.”

“That’s so sweet.” She smiled. “And the rest?”

“The rest I just liked the designs. They all merged into one after a while.” Jughead said with a smile.

“I like them.” She said, her eyes locking with his.

“Really? I thought maybe they scared you?” He said with a crooked smile.

“I think the first night I saw you anything would have scared me.” She said. “I’m sorry, again for being a bitch.”

“You were scared. I get it. I would have asked me to leave too.” He replied back.

 

 

Jughead walked Betty home. Leaving the ice cream stand, they walked together. Talking the whole time. “You live above your shop?” He asked when Betty stopped.

“Yeah.” She replied. “No commute time.” She joked.

“Sounds perfect.” He said with a smile. “Thanks for bidding on me tonight.”

“I’m glad I did. It was really fun.”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I kinda unloaded all my Daddy problems onto you,” Jughead said with a smile. “Feeling slightly embarrassed.”

“It’s okay. Maybe one day I’ll share all my Mommy issues with you too.” Betty said with a smile.

“I can’t wait.” Jughead joked.

“Thanks for the walk home Jug.”

“You’re welcome,” Jughead replied, taking a step back.

“Wait for Jug, I have one more question,” Betty asked. Jughead stepping closer.

“Okay, shoot,” Jughead said.

“Being a firefighter is pretty dangerous, are you not scared,” Betty asked.

“It can be at times, but I don’t really care about the danger. It doesn’t scare me.” He said with a small smile.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yep, really. No one would care if anything happened to me.” Betty seeing the pain in his eyes, he truly believed it. Betty may have only known him a couple weeks, but she would be sad if something happened to him.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Betty asked.

“It is Betty.” He replied, a strangeness in his voice.

“I would care,” Betty replied, her face soft and serious.

They locked eyes, Jughead taking another step forward, Betty doing the same. Just staring at each other before they both leaned in. Jughead pressing his lips to hers.

Betty pressed her lips back, her hands moving up to his back, Jughead holding the back of her neck as they stayed pressed to each other until Jughead pulled back.

Betty smiling as they both opened their eyes, his face serious before he smiled back to her. “Goodnight Betty.” He smiled.

“Goodnight Jug,” Betty replied back as Jughead stepped back, walking backwards. He slightly tripped on the uneven pavement, Betty giggling before she turned to the door, opening the door with her key. She looked back to Jughead, who had turned away. Both still smiling, Betty moved her hands to her lips. Her lips tingling. All Betty could think was she had to thank Kevin, maybe he deserved a raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I love that you are all liking this story.  
> Next chapter, cuteness continues.
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	4. Four

When Betty woke the next day, there was a permanent smile attached to her face. She wasn’t sure if last night happened or not. Was it real, did she really kiss him, and did he really confide in her, telling her about his sister's death, seeing him insecure and vulnerable?

Betty opened the store as normal, Kevin walking in with a smile. “So, how was it?” He asked, unloading his bang under the counter. Betty couldn’t hide her smile.

“Good, it was good.” She replied.

“Good, how good?” Kevin pressed.

“Good,” Betty repeated again.

“I’ve never seen you smile so wide before,” Kevin smirked.

“He’s so sweet,” Betty said, slumping down onto the stool by the register.

“I knew it, I knew you two would be perfect for each other,” Kevin smirked, feeling proud. “What happened? Did something happen?”

“We kissed,” Betty replied, still smiling.

“And?”

“And nothing, he walked me home, and gave me a goodnight kiss,” Betty replied.

“Wow, how pre-teen of you.” Kevin joked.

“What were you expecting me to say?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know, that you dragged him up to your room, and saw his fireman’s pole,” Kevin said raising his eyebrows.

“Kevin!” Betty yelled.

“Hey, I’m just saying.” He said holding up his hands. “Have you talked to him since?”

Betty shook her head. “I don’t have his number.”

“Go see him, the fire station is a few minutes walk from here,” Kevin said.

“I can’t,” Betty replied.

“Why not?” Kevin asked.

“I just can’t. I’ll wait.” Betty replied, Kevin, shaking his head. “Oh, by the way, Ethel called in sick.”

“Seriously!” Kevin yelled walking away still shaking his head.

 

 

It was around lunch time when Jughead walked into the bookstore. “Hi, Romeo.” Kevin smiled to Jughead.

Jughead looking at the ground. “Is Betty here?” He asked.

“She just popped out to get some coffee,” Kevin replied.

“Oh, okay,” Jughead replied almost looking sad.

“She’ll be back soon,” Kevin replied.

“Okay good.” Jughead smiled back.

“So last night was a success?” Kevin said.

“It was, all thanks to Veronica,” Jughead smirked. “Who knew Cheryl Blossom would pay that much for her.”

“Once Cheryl wants something, she gets it. No matter what.” Kevin replied.

Jughead looked around the store. “No Ethel today?” He asked.

“No, called in sick apparently.” Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Oh, what a coincidence. So has Dilton.” Jughead smirked.

“Oh my god!” Kevin screamed. “Betty the little matchmaker.”

“It was Betty’s idea?” Jughead asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, she raised Ethel’s paddle for her. I think she didn’t want her to bid on you.” Kevin said with a smirk, Jughead looking down at the ground before the front door opened.

“Jughead.” Betty smiled holding 2 coffees in her hands.

“Hi, Betty.” Jughead smiled back, Betty handing Kevin a coffee.

“If I knew you were coming I’d of brought you one,” Betty said.

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “I was wondering if you were hungry?” He asked holding up a takeaway bag.

“Sure, I can eat.” Betty smiled. “We can eat in my office.”

Jughead followed Betty as they walked to her office, Betty half closing the door before she sat behind her desk, Jughead sitting across from her. “Sorry, it’s kind of a mess.” She said. Jughead looking at the files and books that were scattered around the room.

“I can see a few fire violations already.” He joked.

“Oh really, I’m sorry. I keep meaning to get this organised, but I just keep putting it off.”

“Betts, I’m joking.” He replied with a friendly smile. Betty smirking at the nickname.

Jughead lifted the takeaway bag to the counter. “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I bought a few options.”He said pulling out a mixture of sandwiches. “You’re not a vegetarian are you?”

Betty shook her head reaching for the BLT sandwich.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both taking bites from the sandwiches. Both feeling a little nervous.

“Did you have fun last night?” Jughead asked, breaking the silence.

“I did. It was good.” Betty replied with a smile wiping away the mayo from the corner of her mouth. “How was the rest of the guys’ dates and that pretty brunette’s?”

“Good, I still haven’t spoken to Dilton, but no complaints so far,” Jughead said with a smile. “Kevin told me you were the matchmaker between Dilton and Ethel?”

Betty nodded her head. “Maybe.”

“I’m glad you did. I had a good time with you.” He said. “Sorry about all the drama with my Dad.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Betty said with a smile.

They both went back to finishing their sandwiches.

 

“So I should probably go back to the fire station,” Jughead said.

“Oh, okay,” Betty said.

“I came by because I wanted to ask if you wanted to do what we did last night again?” He asked.

“Really?” She asked, smiling.

“Yeah, there’s a double feature at the cinema tonight. It’s Hitchcock night if you’re interested?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” Betty said with a smile.

“Cool,” Jughead replied. “Give me your phone.” He asked.

“Why?” Betty asked, hesitant.

“So I can give you my number.” He replied.

“Oh.” She said handing over her phone.

“I can come by and pick you up around 7?” He asked putting his number in her phone.

“Sure, sounds perfect.” Betty smiled.

“Cool, I’ll see you at 7 then,” Jughead said with a smile walking towards the office door.

“Yeah, see you at 7.” Betty smiled back to him, standing by the door.

“Bye.” He said as he walked out the door, Betty smiling at him as he walked out the door.

Betty’s closed the door behind him, her back falling to the wall. Her hand on her heart, smiling. Just jumped a little when the door flung open and Jughead was staring back to her. Betty surprised when he stepped towards her. And placed his lips onto her. Give her a short and soft kiss, Betty kissing him back.

“Sorry, I’ve just been waiting to do that since last night.” He said with a smirk when he pulled back. “See you tonight Betts.”

“See you,” Betty replied as Jughead stepped back out the door, her fingers falling to her lips again.

 

 

It was close to 7. And Betty was still in her bedroom, trying to decide what the wear. It was the middle of summer, and it was going to be warm, even late at night. She was undecided between a pretty knee-length dress or something more casual like jeans and a shirt.

There was a knock at the door below, and Betty looked out the window seeing him standing there. “Shit,” Betty said.

She stuck her head out the window. “Sorry Jug, I’ll be down in a minute.” She said. Jughead smiled up at her.

Betty stood in front of her mirror, in her lacy pink panties and bra. Quickly she pulled the dress over her shoulders. Sliding into a pair of wedges, and running her fingers through her hair before she ran out the door.

She opened the door, Jughead smiling back at her. Wearing a tight shirt and jeans. The perfect black curl hanging over his eyes. “Hi.” He said his eyes moving down her body. “You look beautiful.” He said.

Betty blushed. “Thank you.” She said. “Are those for me?” Betty asked seeing him holding a bunch of flowers.

“Ah, yes. Sorry. I got distracted. You’re so beautiful.” He sands holding out the flowers.

“Thank you.” She said again walking inside the store, Betty locating a vase behind the counter. Filling it up with some bottled water. “They’re so pretty. Thank you.” She said.

“Shall we go?” He asked holding out his hand.

Betty gripped his hand. Their fingers linking together as they walked out of the store.

 

 

They sat together at the cinema. A large popcorn sitting on the armrest between them as their eyes were fixated on the screen, Hitchcock's Vertigo was over halfway through when Jughead moved the popcorn to his lap. His hand reaching to grabs Betty’s. Betty’s eyes falling to their joined hands before she moved her eyes to his. Jughead was staring back at her, pure happiness and lust in his eyes. Betty leaned her head closer to his, her lips grazing his. They turned to face each other, they lips moving together in unison. Jughead’s free hand moving to her neck, his thumb grazing her jaw as they kissed. Betty opening her mouth, allowing Jughead’s tongue to move in to collide with hers.

Betty pulled back, their eyes locking, both panting heavily. Smiling. Betty rested her head onto his shoulder, Jughead moving his fingers from her, pulling her close to his chest as they both turned back to the screen, both of their hearts pounding.

 

 

When the movie finished, Betty and Jughead walked out of the cinema. Their hands linked together. Neither saying a word as they walked down the street. People’s eyes falling on them as they walked together.

“Do you mind if we head to the station?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t mind,” Betty replied.

“I left my bag there.” He said with a smile.

“Sure I don’t mind.” She said with a smile. “Am I allowed to be there?”

“Of course you can,” Jughead replied.

 

They both walked together. Jughead pulling her through the door. Walking past the fire trucks, Betty looking at the uniforms next to the trucks ready to go. They walked up the stairs, hearing the sound of laughing and yelling Betty gripped his hand tighter as they walked into the lounge, seeing a couple of men lounging around.

“Jonesy.” Sweet Pea yelled.

“Pea, this is Betty,” Jughead said letting go of her hand as Betty shook Sweet Pea’s hand. “Be careful Betts, who knows where that hand has been.” Jughead joked.

“Very funny Jug. I’m clean I promise.” Sweet Pea replied seeing Betty’s hesitation.

“Nice to meet you,” Betty replied. “I saw you last night actually.”

“Were you checking out my abs?” Sweet Pea said pulling up his shirt.

“Pea, seriously,” Jughead smirked.

“Hi, I’m Fangs.” Fangs said holding out his hand.

“Fangs? What is it with all you guys and your weird names?” Betty asked.

“Don’t worry, they sound weird but they’re sweet guys,” Veronica said walking into the lounge.

“Betty, this is Veronica,” Jughead said placing a hand on the small of Betty’s back.

“I saw you last night as well.” Betty smiled. “How was your night with Cheryl. She scares me.”

“It was okay actually,” Veronica replied.

“I guess you’re happy to go digging then?” Jughead joked.

“Maybe.” Veronica smiled to Jughead before she moved her eyes back to Betty. “Are you hungry sweetie?”

“Umm, I am actually,” Betty replied.

“I’ve just put some homemade pizza’s in the oven if you’re interested?” Veronica asked.

Betty looked towards Jughead. “Yeah, sure,” Betty replied. Jughead smiling.

 

Jughead leads Betty down the hall. Jughead locating his bag and throwing it into the hallway. “Come with me,” Jughead said pulling Betty into a room, his lips landing onto hers.

Betty smiled as he kissed her, opening her eyes to Jughead switching on the light behind her. “Wow.” She said looking to the room that was full of fire gear. “This is impressive.”

Jughead watched as her hand moved over the uniforms. “Do you want to try some on?” He asked.

“Can I?” She asked almost giggling.

“Sure.” He replied.

Betty stood still as Jughead pulled out a pair of tan coloured pants, handing them to Betty. “Wow, they are heavy.” She smirked.

“They are fireproof, you want them to be heavy,” Jughead said with a smirk. “Try them on.”

Betty kicked off her shoes. Running the pants under her dress. Tucking in her dress. Jughead then picked up a jacket. Pulling it over Betty’s shoulders as she pulled her arms through the sleeves. “Adorable.” He said with a smile before he placed a hat onto her head.

“How do I look?” Betty asked placing her hands on her hips.

“Perfect,” Jughead said stepping back and looking at her.

Betty smiled back to him. Watching as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. “Jug.” She said as he took a photo.

“Just stand there, I want a photo. You look too cute not to.” He said holding up his phone.

Betty relaxed, doing a few poses before he put his phone back into his pocket. “This is so heavy, I don’t think I could carry all this.” She replied.

“You don’t even have the full face mask or the oxygen tank on.” He joked.

“I don’t know how you can do it, risking your life every day.” She asked.

“It’s all part of the job Betts. You could do it. If you needed to.” Jughead smirked moving his hands to her helmet, lifting it off her head. Betty moved her hands to her hair, smoothing it. Jughead moved his hands to either side of her face before he pressed his lips to hers. Betty kissing him back, their lips moving together. Betty sliding her tongue into his mouth as his hands caressed her face.

“Lovebirds!” Veronica yelled. Betty and Jughead pulling apart. “Pizza’s ready,” Veronica said with a smirk before Jughead stepped away, both giggling.

 

 

Jughead walked Betty home from the fire station. It was only a couple minutes walk, Betty, said she could do it alone, but Jughead demanded that it was too dangerous. She rolled her eyes and let him.

When they reached the door of the bookstore, Betty pulled out her keys and opened the door, turning back to face Jughead. “Thanks for walking me home.” She said with a smile.

“You’re welcome.” He replied. “Thanks for coming with me tonight.”

“I had fun. It was nice to meet your friends.” Betty smiled.

“Can we do it again?” He asked.

“Absolutely,” Betty replied.

“Good.” Jughead smiled back to her. He stepped closer, placing a soft kiss onto her lips. “I’m so happy I got to met you, that you moved here.”

“Me too,” Betty replied, feeling a little sad as she remembered why she moved here in the first place. Because of her Dad’s death.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jughead asked seeing the sadness in her eyes as he lifted a hand to her chin.

“I guess I just miss my Dad. This was his store, I didn’t even know he owned it. Him dying is the only reason I’m here.” Betty explained.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said softly. “Were you close?”

“Yes and no,” Betty replied.

“That sounds confusing,” Jughead asked.

“My Dad, he was a businessman. He owned a lot of real estates. He was hardly home.” Betty explained. “But when he was, he was the best father ever.”

“What was he like?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“He was kind and caring. He always made time for us, when he was home.” Betty said a smile over her face. Jughead smiling with her. “He loved cars. Every summer he would buy a beat up car, and we would fix it up together.”

“That sounds like fun,” Jughead asked.

“It was. It was just me and him. I guess that’s what I miss the most. Spending hours with him fixing cars. He was really my best friend.” Betty said a tear falling from her eye.

“I’m really sorry you lost him,” Jughead said.

“Me too, but if he didn’t die. I wouldn’t be here. With you.” She said. “I’m sorry, that was pretty cheesy.”

“No, don’t apologise,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Do you want to come in? I could make a tea, we could watch a movie or something?” She asked.

“As much as I’d love to say yes, I have an early shift tomorrow. I should really get some sleep.” Jughead replied.

“Oh, okay,” Betty replied, feeling a little rejected.

“But I’ll come by and see you when I’ve got a free few minutes tomorrow?” Jughead asked placing a finger under her chin.

“I’d like that.” Betty smiled before Jughead pressed his lips to hers again. “Night Betty,” Jughead said as he rested his head onto hers.

“Night Juggie.” She said softly, Jughead still smiling as he stepped away. Betty bit her lips as she watched him walk away. She quickly raised her hand, offering him a wave goodbye. Both couldn’t stop smiling.

 

 

Betty walked into her apartment, washing her face and brushing her teeth before she jumped into bed. The smile still spread across her face. She pulled the covers over her body, hiding her face as she turned out the light when her phone buzzed.

J: goodnight Betty ;)

Betty smiled.

B: you already told me goodnight.

Betty smirked, watch the 3 bubbles moving as he typed.

J: I know, I just wanted to say it again.

B: good night Juggie.

J: I love that you call me that.

B: Juggie?

J: Yeah. I’ve lost count how many nicknames I’ve got. But that one has to be my favourite.

B: what’s your real name Jug?

Betty waited a while for his response.

J: a story for another day.

Betty pouted.

B: Really? What do I have to do to get you to tell me?

J: ;)

Betty smirked.

B: Juggie?

J: Betty

B: tell me.

J: I’ll tell you soon.

B: how soon?

J: when I know you won’t run.

B: I’ll never run

J: promise?

B: I promise.

Betty waited patiently for his response.

J: I’ll tell you soon sweetie.

B: okay fine.

B: goodnight Juggie.

J: goodnight baby.

Betty turned her phone face down on her bedside table, a smile on her lips. She could feel herself falling for him, and it scared and excited her at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. There won’t be a new chapter until at least Friday. I’m going to be busy at work for the next few days, and unless I somehow magically find time to write, I won’t be able to update until the weekend. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter, just some cuteness to hold you out for a few days. ❤️


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous.” Veronica said patting Jughead on the back. 
> 
> “Jealous?” Jughead asked.
> 
> “That you have Betty and he doesn’t she’s hot.” Veronica replied with a smile.
> 
> “She’s not just hot V. She’s beautiful, and kind and smart.” Jughead said.
> 
> “You really like her?” Veronica asked.
> 
> “I do. I really do.” Jughead said with a smile.

It had been over a week since their first kiss and the firehouse auction. And since then, Betty and Jughead hadn’t kept their minds, or hands off each other.

They were messaging each other constantly, Veronica and Archie were smiling wide while they watched Jughead smiling at his phone will he sat on the couch in the firehouse.

“What?” Jughead asked, Veronica, giggling.

“Nothing,” Veronica replied.

“Someone’s in love.” Archie teased.

“Shut up Archie, it’s only been a week,” Jughead replied, not impressed.

“Sure, sure.” Archie mocked.

Jughead rolled his eyes before we walked away, phone in his hand. Archie and Veronica giving each other smiles as he walked away.

 

 

Over at the bookshop, Kevin was growing just as aware of Betty’s smiles.

She was in her office less and less. Looking towards the door with a big smile every time someone walked through the door, hoping it was Jughead every time.

Kevin was also growing irate with Ethel. He lost count how many times he had caught Ethel with her tongue down Dilton’s mouth. They hid away in the back of the store, fooling no one when Dilton would walk out the door dazed, and Ethel would return with red lips.

 

 

Betty and Jughead were walking hand in hand. They had just had an early dinner at Pops. Both were too nervous to define what exactly was going on between them. Betty was feeling herself getting more and more attracted to him the longer they hung out.

“So, where are we going?” Betty asked as they walked down the streets of Riverdale, walking past the fire station.

“I thought I would introduce you to someone.” He smirked.

“More friends?” She asked.

“No, this guy is family,” Jughead replied saying nothing more as they walked for a few minutes, reaching a series of small townhouses as Jughead pulled out a key from his jeans pocket.

Betty walked behind Jughead as he opened the door. He gave her one last look before he pushed the door open and she heard the sound scattering paws on the wooden floor.

“Hiya Buddy,” Jughead said bending down, as the large sheepdog rolled onto his back, his paws in the air.

“Aww,” Betty said as she bent down, both her and Jughead patting the large dog. “You have a dog?”

“Yeah, his name is Hot Dog,” Jughead replied.

“He’s adorable.” She said still stroking the dog.

Jughead stood to his feet, throwing his key onto a side table, watching Betty still patting the large animal. “He likes you.” Jughead smiled.

“I like him.” Betty smiled before she stood, the dog standing to his 4 legs, sticking to Betty’s side.

“Do you want some dessert?” Jughead asked.

“Always,” Betty replied as Jughead ducked into the kitchen, Betty planting herself onto the couch, Hot Dog at her feet, both waiting for Jughead to return.

 

Jughead soon returned with an apple pie, half eaten, surrounded by custard. He sat beside Betty, Betty removing the spoon. “Looks yummy.” She said licking the spoon. “Did you eat the other half by yourself?”

“Maybe,” Jughead smirked.

They both dug into the pie, both too busy eating to say anything, Jughead just laughing as Betty managed to get custard all over her mouth. “What?” She asked.

“You have….” He said before he stopped himself.

Jughead leaned in, his lips moving to hers. His lips and tongue licking up the custard, Betty giggling. “Juggie.” She said pushing her hand onto his chest.

“That has to be the most delicious kiss ever.” He smirked.

Betty flushed bright red, watching as he placed the 2 spoons on the coffee table in front of them, his fingers collecting the remaining custard in the bowl. Betty smirked as he ran his finger along the bottom of the bowl, a generous helping of custard lined his fingers, he was lifting it to his lips when Betty pulled her hand on his arm, her lips sucking on his fingers. Betty and Jughead’s eyes meeting as Betty licked his finger clean.

“That is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jughead said throwing the bowl onto the floor, Hot Dog throwing his face into the bowl, Jughead not caring as he lips moved onto Betty’s.

Jughead pinned Betty to the couch. His whole body hovered above hers as they both laughed and smiled as they kissed. Betty sliding further down, Jughead lay his body onto hers as they kissed. Jughead laying between her legs, Betty fighting the urge to wrap her legs around his waist.

They both were getting lost in the kiss, Jughead moved his lips from hers. Attacking her neck, sucking on her pulse. Betty could feel him making a mark. But she didn’t care, she moaned as his lips moved on her neck. Betty lifting her hands to his hair, pulling the strands between her fingers, wishing he would move his lips down further, she wanted to feel his lips everywhere.

Jughead pulled back. His eyes meeting with Betty’s, a look of lust in both their eyes. They had never gone this far before. The most they’d done was a series of kisses. But their bodies were pressed so close to each other, Jughead could feel Betty’s heart racing. “Sorry.” He said pulling away from her, Betty still recovering from the kiss.

“Don’t apologise.” She said as he was backing away. Betty pulled her hands up to his shirt, pulling him closer to her again, his body lying on top of hers, Betty moved her lips to his. Her legs coming up around his hips, Jughead moving his hands up her thighs. Rubbing the bare skin. Betty thanking herself for wearing a dress today so he could touch her skin.

Jughead pulled his lips back, moving his eyes down her body. “God I love your legs.” He said, still breathless from the kiss.

“I love your eyes,” Betty said with a smile, her finger coming up and running along his cheekbone, below his eyes. “I kinda have a thing for blue eyes.”

“Oh really?” Jughead smirked.

“Yeah,” Betty smirked, Jughead moving his hands up, resting on her waist. “Imagine what our kids would look like,” Betty said with a smile before she panicked, seeing his face fall. Betty pulled back. “Sorry, I’m so sorry.” She said shaking her head.

“Hey, hey.” He said watching as she was freaking out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. We’ve only been doing this over a week.” She said, her body shaking scared he was about to run. “This is all new to me. I’ve never felt like this about someone so quickly.”

“I’m not freaked out.” He replied.

“You’re not?” She asked.

“No.” Jughead shook his head. “This may be too soon for this conversation tho.” He said with a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She laughed.

“Come here,” Jughead said as he pulled Betty back. Betty allowing herself to relax with him again as his lips moved back to hers. Betty realising he was falling for him, hard.

 

 

“So when are you going to let that poor going out of her misery and drag her to bed.” Sweet Pea asked.

Jughead gave Sweet Pea a look of anger. “I’m not talking to you about Betty,” Jughead replied.

“Come on Jug, even Dilton is getting action on a regular basis and you’re not,” Pea replied with a smile.

“I don’t care. I'm not talking to you about this.” Jughead replied back, getting angrier.

“You must like this girl then?” Pea asked, ribbing Jughead more.

Jughead didn’t reply. “How long you been seeing her Jug? 2, 3 weeks?”

“Yeah, and?” Jughead replied.

“Nothing.” Sweet Pea said, lifting up his hands seeing Jughead’s anger. “It’s just, interesting that’s all.”

“What the hell does that mean Pea?” Jughead asked.

“Nothing.” Sweet Pea replied, Jughead rolling his eyes as he walked away to the kitchen, he opened the fridge when Veronica appeared.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just jealous,” Veronica said patting Jughead on the back.

“Jealous?” Jughead asked.

“That you have Betty and he doesn’t she’s hot,” Veronica replied with a smile.

“She’s not just hot V. She’s beautiful and kind and smart,” Jughead said.

“You really like her?” Veronica asked.

“I do. I really do.” Jughead said with a smile.

“I can tell Jug,” Veronica said smiling at him. Jughead frowned as he pulled out a stool from the bar.

“I can’t stop thinking about her, I always want to be near her,” Jughead said resting his elbows on the counter.

“What are you two? Boyfriend and girlfriend?” Veronica asked.

“I dunno. We haven’t really discussed it.”

“You’ve been going out what 3 weeks? Do you want to be her boyfriend?” Veronica asked smirking.

“Of course I do, it’s just.”

“Just what?” Veronica asked.

“She deserves better than someone like me.”

Veronica’s eyes went sad. “You’re a catch Jug.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I'm serious. If I liked men, you’d be the first on my list, trust me.” Veronica smiled.

Jughead shoos his head again. “You’re just saying that cause you’re my friend.”

“Jug, I’m not. You are always so down on yourself. Yes, you’ve been through trauma, we all have. Betty has too I bet.” Veronica said. “I know your family life isn’t the best, but who’s is.”

Jughead’s phone beeped. Jughead pulled it out, seeing a message from Betty.

B: Hi handsome. Dinner tonight? My place?

Jughead smiled. About to answer when the alarms rang.

“Alright, boys!” Veronica shouted.

Jughead placed his phone on the counter, as he and the rest of the guys ran out the door, everyone throwing on their gear. Sweet Pea jumped into the driver's seat as they sped away, alarms ringing.

 

 

A few hours later Sweet Pea pulled the truck into the garage. Jughead jumped out of the truck, throwing his helmet to the ground before he kicked the door open.

Everyone was sombre. They had been called out to a call. A family home was ablaze. A single Dad who was no longer a father after both his twin girls died. It was a tough call. They had all seen it all before. But every time, it hurt. Jughead taking it the hardest, the girls were only 10. The same age as Jellybean.

“Jug!” Veronica yelled following him through the hall. “Jughead!” She shouted.

“What!” He said turning towards her, tears in his eyes. Black soot and dirt covered his face and clothes.

“We tried out best Jug,” Veronica said.

“It wasn’t enough,” Jughead yelled back. “If we were a few minutes faster. We…. We”

“There was nothing we could do Jug. We were lucky to get the father out alive.” Veronica said.

“It’s out job Veronica! People depend on us. To keep them safe, and alive. We failed them.” Jughead yelled, Jughead getting angrier and angrier.

Jughead stormed off. Still, in his fire gear, he could feel himself crumbling, all he wanted to do was punch and kick, and scream. He watched as Sweet Pea and Dalton came in, both hanging their heads low. It affected them too. It didn’t matter how long they’d been doing this. It still hurt every time.

Jughead walked into the kitchen, seeing his phone. And Betty’s name showed up. And the last message she sent him.

B: Hi handsome. Dinner tonight? My place?

B: Juggie?

Jughead slid his phone into his pocket, running out the door, past Veronica. There was only one place he wanted to go. Only one person he wanted to see.

 

 

Betty had just closed up the shop, she kept looking at her phone. It had been over 3 hours since she messaged Jughead. He still hadn’t answered. She was worried, he always answered her quickly. She tried not to worry, she did see the fire truck speed past her shop a few hours earlier.

She opened her fridge and looked for something for dinner. Betty was still confused why she asked him for dinner, she hardly had anything to eat. Really she was just looking for any reason to invite him round, she missed him even though she only saw him yesterday.

Betty pushed past the food when she heard a knock at her door. She pulled back, and closed the fridge door, walking to the back door entrance, that leads to the back of the store down some steps.

When Betty opened the door she saw him. Jughead wearing his fire outfit, dust and soot covering his body and face, looking like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. “Jug.” She gasped as he looked and her before she saw a tear falling down his face.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to see you.” He replied before he stepped inside, wrapping his arms around her, resting his head onto her shoulder. Not caring about anything other than having her in his arms.

Betty sank into his body. She tightened her arms around his waist. Feeling the thick and soft material of his uniform. “Jug, are you okay?” She asked, Jughead refusing to loosen his grip.

Jughead didn’t answer, he just held her tighter. “Juggie?” She asked, finally pulling him away.

She watched as a single tear rolled down his face, watching as it collected the soot on his face, the torn black. Betty lifted her hand to his face, wiping away the tear, her hand now black.

“I’m sorry.” He said over and over.

“Jug? What are you sorry for?” She asked, confused.

“I couldn’t save them, I couldn’t save her,” Jughead said, shaking his head.

“Juggie,” Betty said again, seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Her heart hurt for him, she pulled him into her arms again. Resting her head against his, running her hands up and down his back when Jughead pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be here.” He said stepping away. His eyes falling to the side of her face that was now lined with black dirt.

“Jug.” She said pulling him back. Their eyes meeting, Jughead moved his hand to her face, brushing away the soot.

“I should go home, I’m a mess.” He said looking down, Jughead realising he was still wearing his fire gear. “I need a shower.” He said stepping away again.

“Jug, you shouldn’t be alone.” She said looking at him. “Stay, let me help you.”

“I don’t need help.” He replied.

“Okay then, stay. Please.” She pleaded with him.

“I need a shower.” He replied.

“You can have one here.” Betty smiled pulling him back, her eyes travelling down his body.

Betty moved her hands to his jacket, pushing off the thick material, letting it fall to the ground before she reached for his hand and pulled on him as she walked to her bathroom.

Jughead stood there as Betty reached her hand into the shower, turning on the hot water. Jughead stood still, still in a daze. Betty moved back to him, removing the shirt he had on. Betty lifting up his arms up to pull up his singlet top. “Betty.” He said as he exhaled.

“I want to help you.” She said with a soft smile, her hands framed his face. “Let me help you.”

Jughead nodded his head, taking a step back he pulled down his pants, standing in only a pair of boxers Jughead walked towards the shower, Betty pulled off her dress, standing in only her matching bra and panties, she stepped into the shower with him.

He was still in a daze. Betty didn’t know exactly what happened today, all she knew was that he looked broken, she’d never seen him like this before. They stood together, the water covering their bodies. Both standing in only their underwear. Jughead staring off as she reached and grabbed a cloth.

Betty let the cloth absorb the water before she ran it up to Jughead’s face. Washing away the soot and dirt, seeing it wash away before she moved it down his body. Running it across his chest and over his arms. “Betts.” He whispered, his hands moving up to her waist. “Shhh,” Betty whispered back as she cleaned him.

 

They stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before they stepped out. Betty wrapping a towel around his shoulders. “Kevin stayed over a few nights ago and left some of his clothes, you can wear those.” She said as she picked up his discarded clothes. “Give me your boxers and I’ll give them a wash too,” Betty said.

Jughead nodded his head. Betty felt weird, watching him so she turned her back as he slipped off his boxers, Jughead placing the wet material on top of the clothes she was holding.

She walked away, throwing his clothes into the washing machine before she returned still only in her wet panties and bra, Jughead still standing in only a towel in her bathroom. Betty didn’t care, the only thing on her mind was Jughead and making sure he was okay. She handed him a pair of track pants that Kevin had left behind. And an oversized shirt of her own. She always loved sleeping in it because it was so big, so she knew it would fit him.

Betty walked away, leaving him to change. She ran a towel over her hair, wringing out the water before she discards her wet underwear and threw on a pair of shorts and a singlet. Jughead walking out. “I’m sorry.” He said when he saw her, Betty turning to face him.

“Jug, don’t be, okay?” She said walking towards him. “Do you want a drink? A tea?” She asked.

Jughead nodded his head.

 

Betty returned to Jughead who had sat himself down on her couch. He was starting to look more and more like his old self when she handed him a cup of hot tea. “Thank you.” He said with a smile.

“It’s okay.” She replied, sitting beside him.

“Not just for the tea, for everything. I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” He said shaking his head.

Betty moved closer to him, turning her body, she faced him. “What happened Jug?” She asked.

Jughead took a sip of his tea before he placed it on the coffee table beside hers before he sunk into the couch. “The call today, we lost 2 people.” Betty straight away linking her fingers with his. “We deal with death all the time. But every time it happens, it hurts. I can’t stop going over it in my head. What if we were a few minutes earlier, what if we went right instead of left when he got into the house.” Jughead explained, a tear falling down his cheek again.

“They were girls. 2 young girls.” He said with a sigh. “They were twins, both 10.”

“Jug,” Betty whispered feeling herself on the verge of tears herself.

“They were the same age as Jellybean.” He replied, brushing away a falling tear.

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said.

“I couldn’t save them, we couldn’t. We were too late.” He explained. “What if we went a different way if we didn’t spend so long doing the stupid safety checks before we went into the house.”

“Jug, you can’t risk yourself to save someone else’s.”

“Why not? It’s my job, Betty. It was my job, and I failed.” He said raising his voice, annoyed at himself.

“You tried your best Jughead. You can’t save everyone.” Betty said pulling her hands to his face, their eyes locking together. Betty seeing the pain in his eyes. “You are an amazing firefighter Jughead, and an amazing man. You can’t risk your own life to save others. You tried, and you may have failed today. But you have saved so many people. You are a good man Jughead.”

“I’m not.” He said shaking his head.

“You are,” Betty replied holding his head steady before she pulled him closer to her, Jughead resting his head onto her chest. Her hand rubbing up and down his back. “You are a good man Jughead.”

Jughead nodded his head, his arms wrapping around her waist.

 

They sat together for over an hour. Betty just holding him tight. “Betty,” Jughead said.

“Yeah,” Betty asked as Jughead lifted his head, seeing him looking better than before, a lightness in his eyes for the first time all day.

“I’m hungry.” He replied.

Betty giggled. “Okay, I’ll get you some food.” She said standing up, she pulled out her phone.

“Betty?” Jughead whispered.

“Yeah?” Betty replied looking at him.

“Thank you.”

Betty smiled back to him. “You’re welcome Juggie.” She said before she walked away, holding her phone up to her ear as she placed a pizza order.

 

When Betty returned, she sat beside him, resting her head onto his chest, Jughead placed a kiss onto her head. “Betts?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Can I stay here? Tonight?” He asked. Betty slowly lifted her head to look at him. “I just don’t want to be alone. Can I stay here?”

Betty smiled back to him, resting her hand on the back of his neck. “Of course you can.”


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you trying to say Betty?”
> 
> “I’m saying, can I change my relationship status on facebook to in a relationship?” She asked, feeling her face turning red.
> 
> Jughead laughed. “I’m serious.” Betty replied.

When Betty opened her eyes, for a second she couldn’t remember where she was, or who’s arms were wrapped around her waist.

She turned her head and smiled when she remembered the night before, when Jughead wrapped his arms around her before she drifted off to sleep, the sound of his heartbeat sending her off to sleep.

Betty turned over, her body facing Jughead’s, watching as he slept. The worry and pain that was on his face yesterday were gone as he slept. Betty smiled, lifting her index finger to his face. Running her finger along his cheekbones.

Jughead’s eyes fluttered open. His lips curving as his eyes focused on Betty. “Hi.” He said with a smile, his voice soft and husky.

“Good morning,” Betty said with a smile, Jughead placing a kiss onto her hand before she pulled it away. Betty moving closer to him, resting her head onto his pillow, her leg hitching over his. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s probably time I woke up anyway.” He said with a smile, his hand resting on her thigh under the blanket. Rubbing circles on her skin. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Betty replied still smiling. “It took me a while to drift off, I’m not used to having a handsome man in my bed.”

Jughead smiled, moving closer to her. Jughead placing a kiss onto her lips. “Do you have work today?” Betty asked.

Jughead shook his head. “Usually when things happen like yesterday they make us take a few days off, they always recommend a counsellor.”

Betty frowned. “You don’t go?”

“No. I don’t need to talk to anyone.” Jughead replied.

“Are you sure? Yesterday …. You were…” Betty stammered.

“I know, it hit me hard. But I’ll be okay.” He replied forcing a smile.

“Are you sure?” She asked again.

“Yes, Betty.” He replied sternly. “I’m sorry again, about yesterday.”

“You don’t have to apologise. You saved me, I kinda got to repay that favour.” Betty said with a smile before she rested her head onto his chest, snuggling closer to him. Jughead pulled his arms around her, pulling her close before he placed a soft kiss to her head.

————

By the time they both dragged themselves out of bed, it was past 10. Betty sent Kevin a message asking him to open the shop as she was too busy being wrapped in Jughead’s arms.

Betty made Jughead breakfast, Jughead was still smiling from the fluffy pancakes she had cooked with a generous helping of bacon and maple syrup.

Jughead stood at the door, slipping on his boots, Betty holding his fire uniform. “Thanks again, Betts.” He smiled as she handed him the clothes.

“You’re welcome.” She said with a smile. “If you want to talk more about it, I’m always here.”

“Thank you,” Jughead said before he gave Betty a quick hug, his hand reaching for the door.

“Jug…” Betty said softly, Jughead turning to look at her. “About last night.”

Jughead looked at her, a little confused. “I know you would never pressure me, but….” Betty stammered.

“Hey,” Jughead said moving closer to her. “I didn’t want to stay because I wanted something to happen. I just wanted to be with you, just sleeping.”

“But..”

“But nothing, it’s not just about sex for me Betty.” He replied moving his hands to her arms. “I really like you.”

“I really like you too Jughead.” She said, too nervous to tell him she was still a virgin and was falling for him, hard. “But what is this? What are we doing?”

“How do you mean?” He asked.

Betty took a step back. “We’ve been seeing each other for what? 3 weeks. This is all kinda new to me, I’m not that experienced in relationships.”

“What are you trying to say, Betty?”

“I’m saying, can I change my relationship status on facebook to in a relationship?” She asked, feeling her face turning red.

Jughead laughed. “I’m serious,” Betty replied.

“I know, I know.” Jughead smiled, stepping closer to her. “Are you asking to be my girlfriend?”

Betty nodded her head, her eyes at the floor, she was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

Jughead moved his hand up to under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. “I’d love to be your boyfriend Betty.” He said, Betty, smiling back to him.

Betty leaned her head to his, their eyes locking together, Betty wrapping her arms around his neck. “Okay.” She smirked before Jughead leaned in, giving her a soft and long kiss.

“I have to go and make sure Mrs Patel feed Hot Dog.” He said pulling his head back.

Betty nodded her head. “Will you call me later?”

“Definitely.” Jughead smiled before he stepped away, giving her one last smile before he walked out the door.

 

Jughead was still smiling when he walked down the stairs. Not noticing the figure watching him. “Ahhum!” Kevin said loudly.

“Kevin, geez you gave me a fright,” Jughead said jumping slightly.

Kevin’s eyes scanned his body. Kevin seeing Jughead still wearing his pants Betty gave him yesterday. “Are those mine?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, sorry. Betty gave them to me.” Jughead replied.

“Oh, okay,” Kevin said with a smirk.

Jughead rolled his eyes, knowing what was on Kevin’s mind. “Will Betty be down today? Or is she too tired?” Kevin smirked.

“She’s on her way down now,” Jughead replied, stepping away. Kevin still smirking.

 

 

“Details, now,” Kevin said as Betty sat in her office chair.

“What are you talking about?” Betty asked.

“Umm, Jughead Jones leaving your apartment wearing my pants,” Kevin said.

“There’s nothing to tell, he had a rough day, so he spent the night,” Betty replied.

“Bomchickawahwah,” Kevin said laughing.

Betty rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened.”

“I don’t believe you,” Kevin said with a laugh.

“Nothing happened okay Kev!” Betty yelled.

“Okay, okay. You don’t need to get angry.” He replied seeing anger all over her face. “Are we frustrated that nothing happened?”

“Kevin..” Betty exhaled as Kevin pulled out a seat.

“I would say we're more friends than colleagues right?” Kevin asked.

“I would say so, yes.” Betty nodded her head.

“Then spill Betty,” Kevin said.

Betty exhaled, unsure whether to tell him about her lack of experience or not. “Nothing happened. We just slept.”

“Do you want more to happen?” Kevin asked.

“I dunno,” Betty replied.

“I take that as a yes.”

“He’s so hot.” Betty smiled as Kevin nodded his head. “I’ve never felt like this before, last night. Before we fell asleep, I was resting my head onto his chest, and I felt like I wanted to straddle him and pull all his clothes off. I’ve never felt like that before with anyone.”

“Wait?” Kevin asked. “Have you never done it before?”

Betty nodded her head. “Betty, are you telling me you’re a 25-year-old virgin?”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“Oh, girl,” Kevin replied. “How have you managed to hold onto that?”

“I guess I never really wanted to do it with anyone before, but now. Jughead.” She said becoming unable to formulate words correctly.

“Have you told Jughead?” He asked.

“No, he doesn’t know. I don’t want to scare him.”

“Oh girl, I don’t think anything could scare that boy off. He’s in too seep.” Kevin replied. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“I dunno,” Betty replied.

“He likes you, well more than likes you,” Kevin replied.

“Well, we became official today actually,” Betty said giggling.

“See, he really likes you. You should tell him. Jughead isn’t like most guys. It would take a hell of a lot more to scare him off.” Kevin replied.

 

 

It was a few days later and Betty couldn’t stop thinking about what Kevin had told her. She was too scared to let Jughead know her lack of experience. A little bit of her was scared he would run. Because he had a lot more experience than her according to Kevin.

Betty was at home, she had just closed the shop for the day, was looking for something to have for dinner when her phone rang. Betty smiling when she saw Jughead’s face smiling up to her.

“Hi, boyfriend,” Betty smirked, it had only been a few days, but she was still giddy over them being official.

Betty could hear him smiling through the phone. “Hiya Baby.” He said. “How are you?”

“I’m good, just trying to find something for dinner. Then I have some spreadsheets to complete. So fun night for me.” Betty replied.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He replied. “I wanted to ask a favour, but if you’re busy.”

“No, ask away Jug,” Betty replied.

“Veronica is making us all go to this team bonding camp thing tomorrow. It’s a one-night thing.” Jughead explained.

“Oh, so I won’t see you for a few days?” She said, disappointed in her voice.

“No, sorry.” He replied. “But I need someone to look after Hot Dog, I usually ask the neighbour Mrs Patel, but her husband had a heart attack yesterday, and she’s going to be at the hospital for a while.”

“You want me to look after Hot Dog?” Betty asked. “Alone?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” He replied.

“Sure,” Betty answered.

“Thank you so much, Betty.” He said sounding relieved. “Do you want to stay here the night? So he doesn’t destroy your apartment?”

“Ummm, sure,” Betty replied. A little hesitant. She’d never spent a night at his place before, she was a little worried. Especially since he won’t be home.

“Thank you so much, Betty. Hot Dog thanks you too.” Jughead said with a smile.

“It’s okay,” Betty replied.

“Just come by after work tomorrow, I’ll give him a big walk before I go so you won’t have to,” Jughead said. “I’ll put the spare key around the back.”

“Sounds good Juggie.”

“Thank you again, Betts. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Jughead said. Betty smiled at the other end. “Hot Dog loves you.”

“He’ll be okay with me without you being there? It’s never been just him and me Jug.” Betty asked hesitantly.

“He’ll be fine,” Jughead replied. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

“Yep, see you in a few days Jug.” Betty smiled.

“I miss you already.” He smirked.

“I miss you to Juggie.” Betty smiled as she hung up her phone, her heart smile.

 

 

The following day Betty left work early and made her way over to Jugheads.

She let herself through the back, Betty never even knew Jughead had a backyard. She had only been to his house a few times, and they only ever hung out in the lounge or the kitchen. Betty walked up to the house, admiring the space. It was cute and small but enough space for a dog to run around. There was a small wooden deck and a little BBQ. Betty made note that she would cook for him on that.

Betty located the key hidden under a specific stone, letting herself in. Hot Dog came running at her straight away, Betty crouching down to pat the dog, who was happy to see her. Betty’s reservations of him being scared of just her were out the window.

She walked into the house, throwing her bag onto the couch before she went into the kitchen, seeing a handwritten note from Jughead stuck to the fridge.

Hiya Betts,

Thanks for looking after Hot Dog. I know he appreciates it.  
If you could give him one scoop of biscuit and a slice of roll around 6 for his dinner, that should be enough. And I usually give him a few treats around 8 or 9.

There’s some homemade chilli in the hot pot if you want for dinner, and I even bought you some of that chicken waffle ice cream. :) Help yourself to anything else if you’re hungry. I’ve changed the sheets in my bed, so make yourself comfortable and at home.

I’ll see you tomorrow.

XOXO Jug

Betty smiled as she read the note, loving hoe he called her Betts.

The thought of sleeping in his bed was strange to her, especially when he wasn’t here. They had only shared a bed that one night after the bad fire calls out, and Betty still couldn’t stop thinking about it. How much she felt warm and loved in his arms, still had reservations about telling him all her non-existent dating history.

 

 

Betty sat in front of the tv, with her bowl of chilli. Jughead had talked about his chilli, and he was right. It was the best she’d ever eaten.

She had finished her bowl when she heard her phone ring.

“Hi,” Betty said.

“Hiya Betty,” Jughead said with a smile. “Are you making yourself at home yet?”

Betty smiled as she stood up, walking to the kitchen. “I am.” She said placing her bowl in the sink, walking tp the freezer. “I’m just about to have some ice cream. Thanks for buying it.”

“You’re welcome.” He replied.

“It will be good, I won’t have to worry about you stealing it all.” Betty joked, lifting the lid and picking up a spoon.

“Ha, ha.” Jughead fake laughed.

“How’s it going?” Betty asked.

“It’s okay, I kinda wish Veronica didn’t force us to do this,” Jughead said with a moan.

“It will be good, especially after what happened the other day.” Betty smiled, jumping onto the counter.

“I guess, I’d rather be with you, snuggling with you on the couch,” Jughead said, smiling as he imagined it.

“I’d like that, maybe we can do it tomorrow night?” Betty replied.

“Sounds perfect,” Jughead replied back, looking through the window he saw Sweet Pea waving him over. “Sorry Betts, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you.”

“Bye,” Jughead said before he hung up.

Betty exhaled as she put down her phone. Her feet dangled over the counter she took another scoop. Her eyes locking with Hot Dog who was watching her intently. “I miss him too buddy.” Betty smiled at him.

 

 

When Hot Dog was curled up on his bed in the kitchen, Betty picked up her bag and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. She flicked on the light, her eyes scanning the room.

It was exactly what she thought his bedroom would look like. A king size bed with dark blue bedding, and a couple of pillows at the top. There were stacks of books everywhere, and a desk in the corner with his laptop shut, surrounded by hundreds of scraps of papers. Betty brushed her hand over his drawers, her fingers collecting the dust that that settled on top.

Betty sat on his bed, looking around the room. Her eyes falling to a discarded t-shirt of his on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, she discards her dress and threw the shirt over her chest. Cuddling it close before she fell back on the bed. She felt a little strange being here without him, but the longer she lay there the more she left like she was home.

 

 

When Betty woke the next day, she opened her eyes, taking a few seconds to remember where she was.

She walked down the stairs, still only wearing his t-shirt with a pair of panties as she walked to the fridge, giving Hot Dog a pat on the head before she gave him some breakfast, and Betty walked to the fridge to find something for herself.

Betty was happy it was the weekend. And she was even happier that she decided to close her store on the weekends now. She was doing well, money-wise. And she wanted the weekend all to herself, or if possible, with Jughead. She walked to the couch, turning on the tv with a plate of toast, taking the first bite when she heard Hot Dog running towards the front door.

She watched as he was getting excited, the door opening, and Jughead pushed open the door. “Hi buddy, did you miss me?” Jughead said giving Hot Dog a pat on the belly before he stood back up, walking towards Betty who was smiling at him. “You’re back early?” She asked.

“Do you want me to come back later?” He joke.

“No, come here.” Betty giggled as Jughead sat beside her on the couch. Betty wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

They pulled back, Jughead’s eyes travelling to the shirt she was wearing. “Thief!” He joked pulling on the shirt.

“It looked comfortable.” She said, flushing red. “It also smelled of you.”

Jughead smiled back, placing another kiss onto her lips. His eyes falling to the plate of toast resting on her legs. “I’m starving.” He said pulling a piece of toast and taking a bite. “Hey!” Betty protested.

Jughead just smiled back before Betty pulled the toast back, taking another bite herself.

“How was yesterday?” She asked.

“It was okay. I missed you tho.” He replied.

“Really?” Betty asked.

“Yes, really.” He smiled as she blushed again. “I don’t think you understand what you do to me.”

Betty smiled back to him. Placing her plate down, before she wrapped her arms around his neck again, pulling him onto her lips. Pulling his body on top of hers. Jughead’s hands moving to her hips as their lips collided in a long and passionate kiss. “Did you miss me?” Jughead asked resting his head onto hers.

Betty nodded her head. “You have no idea.” She said before she kissed him again.

They kissed longer, Betty getting that feeling she had had a few times before. Her legs moved up to his hips, pulling him flush against her. Feeling like she wanted more. Betty moving her hand to his hair, pulling at his hair, as he moved his lips to her neck.

“Maybe I should go away more often.” He joked as Betty shook her head, kissing him again.

They kissed more, their tongue’s colliding together, both their hands moving everywhere as they moved on the couch together.

Betty’s mind then went back to Kevin, and what he said. “he really likes you. You should tell him.” Kevin’s words replaying in her mind.

She pulled back, surprising Jughead. Betty moved back up, pulling the shirt down, realising it had ridden further up than she thought. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked noticing her change.

Betty nodded her head, seeing the confusion in his eyes. “I need to tell you something.” She said pulling away from him.

A look of panic and worry fell over his face. “Are you okay?” He asked again. “I’m sorry, things got kinda heated.”

“That’s the problem.” She replied.

“I’m sorry.” He said pulling back.

“No, no. Don’t be sorry. You have no idea how much I want to go further with you, it’s just …..” She said biting her lip, Jughead looking more confused. “I’m so new at all this.”

“Betty?” He asked.

Betty moved closer to him, resting her hands on his chest. “I’m a virgin.” She said, closing her eyes scared to see his reaction.

“You’re what?” He asked.

Betty opened her eyes, seeing him looking at her a little worried. “I’ve never had sex.”

“You’ve never had sex?” He asked Betty, nodded her head.

“I know you have, and I don’t want you to think I’m this frigid bitch.”

“Betty. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel uncomfortable.” He said pulled back from her.

Betty shook her head. “No, no. You haven’t.” She said with panic. “It’s just, I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve had boyfriends before, but they always run when I say I want to wait.”

“We can go as slow as you want.” He replied.

“That’s the thing Jug. I don’t want to go slow. You make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” She said shaking her head.

“What are you saying, Betty?” He asked.

“I’m saying, I want you Jughead.” She said, her eyes locking with his. “Maybe not everything right now, it’s just. You make me feel, good. And We haven’t even done anything yet.”

Jughead smiled, moving his hand to her face. “You’re kinda confusing me, Betty.”

“I’m sorry.” She said shaking her head. “I was just scared you’d run when you found out I’m inexperienced.”

“I would never run.” He said.

“I know you’re more experienced than me.”

“How do you know that?” Jughead asked cocking his head.

“Kevin told me. That you’ve been with a few girls.” Betty said.

“I have been with a few, but not as many as Kevin might tell you,” Jughead explained.

“Oh,” Betty said.

Jughead quickly placed a kiss to her lips. A soft kiss. “You make me feel things too Betty, things I’ve never felt before.” He said before he kissed her again.

Betty pulled him back to her. Jughead hovering over her again. “Do you want me to touch you?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head. “Where?” He asked.

Betty pulled her hands up to his hair. “Everywhere.” She said biting her lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny cliffhanger to keep you wanting more. :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter, and remember to follow me on tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty opened her eyes, locking eyes with Hot Dog who was staring back at them. “Jug.” She said.
> 
> “Yes.” He said barely moving lips from her neck. 
> 
> “I feel weird.” She said, Jughead stopping straight away, looking at her. 
> 
> Jughead’s eyes moved to Hot Dog. “We can’t do anything with him watching.” She said.
> 
> Jughead laughed. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he jumped off the couch. “Come on boy, lets go outside.” Jughead said leading Hot Dog outside. Betty waiting for him to return, smiling when he closed the door behind him. 
> 
> “Where were we?”

Betty moved her hands up under Jughead’s shirt. Feeling his back muscles tense as he pressed his lips to hers. Their lips were pressed together, Betty’s hands almost shaking at the thought of what was going to happen next. Jughead moved his lips down her neck, kissing and sucking, Betty’s head rolling back as he kissed, feeling her stomach clench.

She opened her eyes, locking eyes with Hot Dog who was staring back at them. “Jug.” She said.

“Yes.” He said barely moving lips from her neck.

“I feel weird.” She said, Jughead stopping straight away, looking at her.

Jughead’s eyes moved to Hot Dog. “We can’t do anything with him watching.” She said.

Jughead laughed. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he jumped off the couch. “Come on boy, let's go outside,” Jughead said leading Hot Dog outside. Betty waiting for him to return, smiling when he closed the door behind him.

“Where were we?” He said placing a knee on either side of her body. Hovering over her. Betty bit her lip and smiled. Moving her hands to her shirt, Betty pulled it up and over her shoulders, throwing it to the floor. Jughead looking at her bare naked chest. Betty’s heart racing as he looked at her. “You’re so beautiful.” He said looking down at her. Jughead placing his hands on her hips, moving his lips to hers. Placing kisses down her neck, and stopping in-between her breasts. Betty moving her hands to his hair as he kissed her breasts, his mouth latching onto one of her nipples. Betty moaned.

Feeling a rush in her body she had never felt before as he moved his tongue over her. Moving from one breast to the other. Betty could feel him. Almost poking her in the stomach, Betty smiled. Loving the way she made his body react. Jughead moved his mouth off her skin, Betty feeling her nipples wet, and wild. Wanting to know what it felt like to be kissed everywhere.

Jughead looked down at her. His eyes surveying her body, a smile across his face he couldn’t hide as Betty lay there, staring up at her, wearing only a pair of blue, lace panties. He moved his lips back to hers, shifting slightly, his hands moving to her legs. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked, pulling back a little.

Betty nodded her head as he moved his hand to the top of her panties. “Tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable okay?” He said, Betty, nodding her head, closing her eyes as she felt his hand move into her panties. His fingers cupping her. She moved back, her head moving further back against the couch. “Have you ever touched yourself?” Jughead asked.

“Once or twice.” She replied. Jughead smiling, almost giddy at her lack of experience. That he got to see her fall apart, for what could be the first time.

He moved his hand down further, Betty resting her hands onto his chest. Her hands pulling at his shirt Jughead pulled his hand back, helping Betty discard his shirt, throwing it to the ground before he dipped his hand back into her panties. Betty could feel him moving a finger, pushing apart her folds, Jughead slowly inserting a finger. “Shit.” He moaned.

“What?” Betty asked, lifting her head. “Is there something wrong?” She asked panicking.

Jughead shook his head. “No, god no.” He replied. “You’re just so tight, and wet.”

“You make me excited.” She replied, biting her lip.

Jughead moved his lips to hers again, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he moved his finger in further, waiting a few seconds, allowing her to stretch a little before he started of move his finger in and out. Betty’s head moved back, her body arching as he touched her. Jughead smiled as he watched her before he added another finger. “Oh, God!” Betty shouted.

Jughead was giddy at the way she was reacting to him. “You okay?” He asked, noticing her body shaking.

“Yes.” She replied looking back to him.

Jughead moved his fingers in and out, his thumb circling her clit as he leaned back down, kissing her again, placing kisses down her body, stopping to lick each nipple again.

“Jug!” She moaned and screamed at the same time. “I… I”

“Come, baby.” He said as Betty could feel her walls crashing in.

Betty let go. Feeling her heart beat faster as she contracted on his fingers, she moved her head to the side, moving her hands to cover her face. “Hey, Betts,” Jughead said. “Look at me?” He asked but Betty couldn’t.

“Betts.” He said again, still moving his hand, working her through.

Jughead pulled his hand away. Betty feeling empty. He moved his hands unto hers. Pulling her hands away from her face. Betty panting, her eyes squeezed tight shut. “Baby, look at me.” He said again Betty opened her eyes. Staring up at him. Her breathing choppy.

“Wow.” She said with a smirk.

“Are you okay?” He asked looking down at her, Betty nodding her head as she steadied her breathing.

They crashed their lips together, kissing before Jughead pulled away, resting his head onto hers. Betty could feel him still, she could feel the bulge through his jeans. Betty moved her hand to him, cupping over his jeans. “Your turn.”

“I’m okay.” He replied.

“I want to touch you.” She smiled.

“Later, right now is all about you.” He said curving his lips before he pressed a kiss to her.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes.” Jughead smiled before he bent down, hand her back his t-shirt. Jughead helping her put it back on before he lay by her side.

They lay there together in silence, Jughead wrapped his arms around her, as Betty hitched her leg over his. “We’re doing that again.”

Jughead laughed.

 

 

When Betty showed up at work on Monday, she couldn’t hide the smile that fell to her lips. Kevin and Ethel looked at each other and smiled before Kevin walked to her office, he could hear Betty singing, a smile still on her face.

Kevin knocked on the door. “His boss.” He said closing the door behind him.

“Hi, Kev.” She replied as he took a seat.

“You look happy.” He said.

“I am.” She replied.

“Does this have to do with a handsome firefighter called Jughead?” Kevin smirked.

“Maybe,” Betty smirked.

“Did you do it?” Kevin asked.

Betty giggled. “You did.” He said.

“Yes, and no.” Betty giggled.

“What does that mean?” Kevin asked.

“We didn’t do everything. Just hands.” Betty explained.

“How was that?” He asked.

“Amazing.” Betty smiled.

“Have you repaid the favour?” Kevin asked. Betty shook her head. “Why not?” Kevin asked.

“We’ve only done it a few times, and every time he says he’s okay,” Betty explained.

“He’s being a gentleman, he knows your lack of experience, I don’t think he wants you to feel uncomfortable, as you’ve never touched a man before. But you need to repay him, blue balls aren’t fun.” Kevin laughed. “Do you need some advice?” Kevin asked.

“No, I … I think I know what to do. It’s not that hard.” Betty said, trying to ignore Kevin’s laugh at the pun.

“You are so innocent Betty, I’m not sure that you are real,” Kevin smirked.

“Is that a bad thing?” She asked.

“No, hell no,” Kevin replied. “You can use that to your advantage.”

 

 

A week passed, and Jughead and Betty hadn’t seen much of each other. Jughead was nearing the end of his overnight shift stretch, so they hadn’t seen each other except for the odd phone call for the past 5 days.

It was Jughead’s last night, and when it was nearing 10 pm, Betty picked up her tray of freshly baked cupcakes and carried them over to the fire station.

 

“Hello?” Betty said when she opened the door.

She walked into the lounge, seeing Sweet Pea and Veronica lounging on the couches, both looking at her confused when she walked in. “Betty, Hi,” Veronica said.

“Is Jughead here?” She asked.

“He’s taking a shower.” Sweet Pea replied jumping to his feet. “Are they for us?” Sweet Pea asked looking at the cupcakes.

“Pea, they’re obviously for Jughead,” Veronica replied slapping his chest.

“No, no. They’re for everyone.” Betty said with a smile.

“Yes!” Sweet Pea yelled as Betty handed him a cupcake.

“Come, take a seat,” Veronica replied patting the seat beside her as Sweet Pea walked away, icing all over his face.

“Okay,” Betty said looking a little dubious.

“How are you?” Veronica asked.

“I’m good,” Betty replied with a smile. She was more than good, she hadn’t been this happy before, ever. “How’s Jug? It’s like we’re ships in the night this past week.”

“Yeah, overnight shifts suck,” Veronica said with a smile. “He’ll be all yours tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” Betty replied. “I know it’s stupid, but I kinda miss him.”

“It’s not stupid,” Veronica said with a smile. “Jughead has been a lot happier these past few weeks, it’s because of you.”

“I dunno about that,” Betty said.

“It is,” Veronica said. “Trust me, he really likes you.”

“I really like him too.” Betty blushed.

“Good, he deserves to be happy,” Veronica replied, making Betty blush.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Betty said standing to her feet.

“Down the hall to the right,” Veronica said pointing to the hall, walking past Sweet Pea.

 

Betty walked down the hall, passing the shower rooms Betty could hear the running water, she smirked and got an idea.

Betty opened the door, hearing Sweet Pea and Veronica talking in the lounge, seeing the silhouette behind the shower curtain she locked the door, and kicked off her shoes and stripped out of her clothes.

She walked slowly to the shower, walking naked when she slowly pulled back the curtain, stepping into the shower, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Jughead jumped in surprise. And turned quickly to see Betty looking at him. “Betty, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I miss you.” She replied before she crashed her lips to his. Moving her hands up his waist.

“We can’t do anything here, what if someone comes in?” Jughead asked, looking down seeing Betty naked.

“I locked the door,” Betty smirked as she stepped closer to him, she kissed his chest and felt his body react to her straight away, looking down.

“You’ve been helping me out for the past week, I think it’s time I helped you.” Betty smiled before she looked down, seeing him big and large for the first time.

Jughead watched as Betty moved her hand to him, her thumb moving over the tip. She had no idea what she was doing, but she didn’t care. She gripped her hand around him, slowly moving her hand up and down, Jughead groaning as she touched him. “Betts.” He whispered.

“Sorry, is that not good?” She asked.

“No, it feels amazing. Just A little faster baby.” Jughead said, his hands moving to her hips. His back hitting the tiled wall.

Betty listened to him, moving her hand over him. She moved up and down, feeling him throbbing in her hand. “Oh god.” He moaned, resting his head onto hers.

Jughead moved his lips to hers, Betty thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she moved her hand over him. Jughead moving his hand to her ass, squeezing her. Betty smiled. “Is this okay?” She asked.

“It’s more than okay,” Jughead said with a choppy breath, he knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially with sweet innocent Betty moving her hands over him. Her thumb brushed over the tip again and he let go, Betty feeling a silky wetness fall over her hand. Jughead resting his head onto her shoulder.

“You are a sexy woman Betty Cooper,” Jughead said pulling back to look at her. Betty smiling back at him before she kissed him again. Once Jughead had calmed, he moved his hand to her legs. Moving them up her thighs when they both jumped at the sound of the alarm. “Shit!” He yelled.

“It’s okay, go.” She said as Jughead turned off the shower.

“I’ll see you in the morning okay?” Jughead said as he jumped out of the shower, Betty nodding her head.

“Good luck,” Betty said with a quick kiss before she watched as he slipped on a pair of pants and ran out the bathroom door.

 

 

Betty and Jughead both slid into the booth at Pops. Jughead wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “You’re not too tired?” She asked looking at him.

“No.” He replied.

“But you only had a few hours sleep last night,” Betty said knowing Jughead was called into work on his day off.

“I wanted to hand out with you, I’m not too tired,” Jughead replied placing a kiss to her lips.

Betty couldn’t help but smile at him. “You can stay over at mine if you want?”

“Okay,” Jughead smirked.

“Just sleeping.” Betty smiled back with a smirk of her own knowing where his head was going.

It had only been over a few weeks since Betty and Jughead started taking their relationship further. Since then they had touched each other a few times, every time, Betty wanting to take it further and further. It was only a matter of time before she gave her whole self to Jughead.

Betty leaned her head onto Jughead’s shoulder when she heard people yelling. “Jonesy!” Sweet Pea yelled running towards them, sliding into the booth.

“Hi Pea,” Jughead replied seeing Veronica and Cheryl walking behind him.

“Jug, do you mind?” Veronica asked, Jughead nodding his head, looking at Betty.

Veronica squished Sweet Pea against the window as both she and Cheryl sat beside him. Cheryl giving Betty a look up and down. “I’m Cheryl.” Cheryl held out her hand.

“We’ve met before actually,” Betty replied.

“We have?” Cheryl asked.

“Yeah, I saw you at the auction,” Betty explained. “Also, I met you're here a few months ago, you said my ponytail made me look like a Confederate soldier.” Sweet Pea laughed.

“Did I? I don’t remember.” Cheryl said.

Jughead leaned in close to Betty. “I like your ponytail, Betts.” He whispered before he placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Ughh, please. We’re about to start eating.” Cheryl said giving Jughead a death stare.

“Cheryl.” Veronica tusked.

“What, I don’t like PDA,” Cheryl said looking at Veronica. Sweet Pea biting his tongue.

They all sat in silence, waiting for Pop to come and take their order before Sweet Pea couldn’t hold his tongue anymore.

“So Betty.” He said with a smirk. “Did you enjoy the shower the other night?”

Jughead gave him a glare. “Pea!” He shouted.

“What? I’m just curious.” Sweet Pea smiled.

Betty flushed bright red. “What is this?” Cheryl asked.

“Nothing,” Veronica replied tapping Sweet Pea on the leg.

“Why is she so red?” Cheryl asked looking at Betty.

“Someone had a little fun in the showers didn’t they?” Sweet Pea replied, ignoring the glares from both Veronica and Jughead.

“Oh, is that all,” Cheryl replied. “We were in there just this morning weren’t we Veronica.”

“Umm, what?” Sweet Pea yelled slamming his hands on the table.

“Shut up Pea,” Veronica yelled, finding herself turning red.

“So wait, am I the only one not getting action in the showers? Don’t tell me Dilton has been dragging Ethel there too? Or Archie with his usual girl of the week.” Sweet Pea yelled.

Jughead moving his hand to squeeze Betty’s. Noticing her awkwardness. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

“Yeah.” Betty smiled back to him, resting her head back onto his shoulder.

 

 

Jughead and Betty walked back to her apartment. Both walking into her bedroom, Jughead’s eyes falling to one of his t-shirts lying on her bed.

“So this is officially yours now?” He asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Betty smirked. She closed the door behind her as she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, placing a quick kiss to his lips. “Like you, you’re mine.” She said resting her head onto his.

“And you’re mine.” Jughead smiled as he held onto her as they both fell to her bed. Betty giggled as she found herself lying under him, his hands moving to the button on her shirt. “Jug.” She said with a smile. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I’m never too tired to not touch you.” He said with a smile.

Betty moved towards the head of the bed, watching as Jughead knelt on her bed, throwing his shirt over his head before he hovered over her. Betty placing her hands onto his hips. “I’m sorry about Pea earlier, sometimes he doesn’t have a filter.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. It was a little awkward.” She replied.

“I’m sorry.” He said again moving his hands to fully remove her shirt. Betty looking back at him, wearing only a bra and jeans. “God, you’re beautiful.” He said as he moved closer to her, placing a kiss onto her lips.

Betty opened her eyes when she pulled away, she was getting that feeling again. Where she didn’t want him to stop. Betty watched as he moved his hand to her jeans, pulling them down her long legs, his eyes watching as she lay beneath him, only in panties and a bra now.

She moved up to a sitting position. Betty moved her hands to his own jeans. “I want to touch you first,” Jughead replied holding onto her wrist.

“You can. I just want to see you.” Betty replied Jughead letting go of her wrists as she pulled down his jeans. Smiling when she saw him big and large as she pulled down his jeans and boxers in one swoop. Jughead kicking them off.

Betty bit her lip as she moved her hand to his length, her thumb grazing the tip. “I want you.” She said moving her eyes to connect with his.

“You have me,” Betty replied.

Betty shook her head. She wasn’t sure how he was going to react but she was 100 per cent sure of what she said next. “I want all of you.”

Jughead cocking his head to the side. “What?” He asked, wanting to make sure he heard her.

Betty nodded her head. “I want all of you, tonight.”

Jughead loudly gulped as Betty smirked back to him, reaching her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. Throwing it to the floor as Jughead lightly pushed Betty’s back to the bed, his lips kissing her, Betty wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling her flush to him, feeling how excited he was. “Betty, are you sure?” He asked.

Betty nodded her head as she bit her lip. “I want all of you Juggie.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He said with a smile before he moved his hands to her breasts, his thumbs grazing her nipples, feeling them harden at his touch as he placed a kiss onto her neck. “Jug.” She moaned as Jughead kissed and licked her neck, biting the skin. His lips moving down her body, placing kisses in his wake.

Jughead placed a kiss to her stomach. Feeling Jughead pulling at her panties, pulling them down her legs, his hands pushing her legs apart before he moved down, placing a kiss to her hip, above her centre. “Juggie.” She said shaking her head.

“I want to kiss you, everywhere.” He said with a smirk, Betty feeling a little uneasy at the thought.

Betty watched as Jughead moved his head lower, his hands pushing her legs apart. Feeling herself about to come straight away when his lips touched her. “Ju …. Jug.” She moaned in shock. Jughead smiled as he kissed her again, his tongue moving out of his mouth, and pushing into her folds. “Oh god!” Betty screamed, her hands moving to his hair.

She withered beneath him. Her back arching as one hand pushed her leg apart, and the other went up to her breast. Squeezing her as he kissed. Betty jumped slightly when she felt him move his hand, inserting a finger, and curling as his finger and tongue moved together. “Juggie.” She moaned moving the feel of him, his thumb grazing her clit.

Jughead opened his eyes, seeing her moving in pleasure, one hand in his hair, the other above her head. Jughead smiling at the way she was falling apart.

“Jug. I….I.” She moaned before she felt it, her walls pulling on his tongue and finger. Jughead lapping up every drop she had to give, Betty lying there, her breathing choppy.

Jughead pulled himself away from her, watching as she came down from her high. A smile on his face as he watched her. “Betty.” He asked, her eyes meeting his again. “Are you okay?”

Betty moved her hands to his chest, Jughead moved down over her. “That was amazing.” She smirked.

Jughead smiling at her. “We’re only getting started baby.” He said moving his lips to hers, his tongue pushing inside her mouth. Betty tasting herself of his tongue, feeling herself getting excited at the taste.

Betty pulled her legs around his hip, feeling him touching at her entrance. “Betts, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop?”

“Do you want to stop?” Betty asked, worried.

Jughead shook his head. “No, I don’t want to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was sext wasn't it?  
> Another little cliffhanger for you. I'm looking forward to know what you all think of this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter, things are going to get complicated, and angsty. 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead stormed out of the fire station, bumping past Sweet Pea. “Wow Jonesy!” He yelled. 
> 
> “What!” Jughead yelled. Sweet Pea taking a step back as Jughead started him down. 
> 
> “Nothing. Jeez Jug.” Sweet Pea cowered away. “What’s wrong with you?”
> 
> “Nothing, nothing is the fuck wrong. Just leave me the hell alone!” Jughead shouted before he stormed away. Veronica running outside, standing beside Sweet Pea. “Jug!” She yelled, but he was already gone.
> 
> “What the hell is wrong with him?” Sweet Pea asked.
> 
> “I have no idea.” Veronica replied shaking her head, worried.

Betty pulled her legs around his hip, feeling him touching at her entrance. “Betts, are you sure you want to do this? We can stop?”

“Do you want to stop?” Betty asked, worried.

Jughead shook his head. “No, I don’t want to stop.”

Jughead pressed his lips to hers, their lips moving together, their tongue’s colliding in passion as they kissed, both breathing heavily at the thought of what they were going to do next. Jughead pulled his head back, pulling his body back about to step off the bed. “Where are you going?” Betty asked.

“We need a condom, I think there’s one in my wallet,” Jughead replied looking at the ground to find his pants.

“We don’t need one.” Betty shook her head.

“Betts, I don’t think I’m ready to be a Dad right now.” He said with a smile.

Betty smiled back, shaking her head. “I’m on the pill, and I’m clean. I’ve only been with you.” She replied. Noticing his hesitance. “But if you want to use one, we can, but I trust you.”

“I’m clean Betty, I promise.” He smiled back to her, Jughead moving back to the bed. His body hovering above hers, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Betty nodded her head, “And you want to do this?” He asked again. Betty nodded her head again, biting her lip.

Jughead moved closer to her, his length pushing at her entrance, pushing through her folds. “Let me know if it hurts too much, we can stop okay?” He said, Betty, nodding her head, her breathing heavy as he pushed further in. Betty feeling the sting of the stretch. Betty hissing at the pain. “You want me to continue?” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied with a shaky breath.

Jughead nodded his head, pressing a kiss to her lips before he pushed further in. “Shit.” He said as he pushed in.

“Is there something wrong?” Betty asked.

“No, you’re ….. you’re so tight.” He replied.

“I’m sorry,” Betty said.

“Don’t be sorry.” He replied with a smile, kissing her again.

Jughead moved a little, seeing the pain on her face, he stopped. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m …. I’m just getting used to it.” She replied with a smile.

Jughead stilled for a while, waiting for her breathing to settle. Betty giving him a nod, and he started to move. Pushing in and out slowly.

Betty’s head rolled back onto the bed, her hands moving to his back, her nails digging into his skin. Betty soon started to move her hips with him, the pain disappearing, and pleasure taking over, a smile coming over her face.

They moved together, Betty wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper, Betty’s back arching as Jughead pushed and pulled in and out of her. Jughead moving his lips to her breast, sucking at her nipple. Driving Betty crazier. One hand linking with hers, holding it above her head.

“Juggie.” Betty moaned, Jughead moved faster.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I don’t want to stop.” She said with a cry. “But….”

“It’s okay.” He replied, he could feel her pulsing around him, her orgasm hitting her.

Jughead moved his lips to hers, moving his hips as he felt her explode, pulling his orgasm out of him at the same time as she squeezed and her hips bucked. Betty moving her teeth to his lip, biting on him hard, her tongue easing the pain. Then Jughead fell to the side, pulling out of her, Betty feeling the sting again as they lay side by side, both trying their best to calm their breathing.

Betty looked over at him, a smile on his face as they lay against the bed on their backs. “Are you okay?” He asked, turning his head to look at her.

“It was a little painful.” She replied.

“I’m sorry.” He said moving his hand to brush away the hair over her face.

“Once the pain was gone, it felt good.” She said with a smile. “There is no-one else I’d rather do this with.” Betty smiled at him. Moving her hand to his cheek before she moved away from him, stepping off the bed.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I need to use the bathroom.” She replied.

Jughead looking down and realising why.

Betty wrapped the sheet around her body, feeling self-conscious.

Jughead jumped from the bed. Throwing on his boxers, stripping the bed, throwing the dirty sheets into the wastebasket in the corner of the room, looking through her closet to find new ones.

When Betty returned, she watched as Jughead was finishing making the bed, and it made her heart sigh. He was an amazing man, Betty still couldn’t believe that he was here and that he liked her. She meant what she said before, she couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else but him. Her lips curved into a smile as she watched him. In the back of her mind, those 3 little words she had been thinking about for days but was too scared to tell him.

She ran to the bed, discarding the sheet that was around her body, and jumping into the bed with him. Jughead pulling the covers over her, snuggling close. “Thank you Juggie.” She whispered as she rested her head onto his chest.

“What for?” He asked.

“For tonight, for being so sweet, for everything.” She smiled as she closed her eyes, her hand wrapped around his torso. Pulling him close, Jughead placing a kiss to the top of her head before they both drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Jughead woke a few hours later. He smiled at Betty who was still in his arms, sleeping on his chest. He closed his eyes again, and then they shot open when he realised what had woken him.

He turned over, seeing his phone lighting up.

Jughead slowly placed Betty onto the pillow beside her, as he sat up, and looked at his phone, and the many missed called and messages from his Dad.

Jughead planned to ignore them, the last time he received this many calls was because his Dad was in jail.

He looked back to Betty and was about to turn his phone off when it rang. Jughead didn’t want to answer it, but he did.

Jughead walked out of the room, not wanting to wake her.

“Dad, what do you want. It’s 3 am.” He whispered angrily. Jughead’s face dropping as he heard his Dad talk. “Well, what does she want?”

Jughead shook his head, his eyes moving to Betty sleeping. “I don’t want to see her.” He whispered. “I don’t care, Dad, I don’t want to see her.”

Jughead angrily hung up his phone. His hands curling into fists. How could this turn from one of the best nights of his life, to what could be a real nightmare?

He walked over to the bed. Sitting beside Betty, running his hand over her hair, Betty moving in her sleeping, hiding her face into the pillow. A tear rolling down his cheek.

Jughead sat there for a few minutes, he didn’t want to leave, but he knew he had to. He moved across the room, finding some paper and a pen, writing a note and leaving on the pillow beside Betty before he located his clothes that were scattered around the room. Taking one last look at Betty, he placed a kiss to her forehead before he walked out the door.

 

 

Betty woke the next day, stretching her arms out before she opened her eyes, shifting her body, feeling the slight sting between her legs, remembering what happened the previous night. She opened her eyes, seeing her bed empty. “Jug?” She asked moving more when she heard her head roll onto something thing on the pillow, hearing a rustle.

She moved her hand to the pillow, seeing a note.

Betty,

Morning my love. I’m sorry I’m not here when you wake, I had to deal with sometimes. I’ll explain it all when I see you later.

I hope you’re okay, not too sore. ;)

Last night was amazing, have a good day. I’ll see you soon.

XO Jug

Betty frowned at the note, where was he? Where did he have to go so quickly that he couldn’t say goodbye in person?

She picked up her phone, calling him. But he didn’t answer.

 

 

Jughead walked into the fire station, his head hanging low, anger on his face, and his hand bruised.

“Jug, what are you doing here. You don’t start till 12?” Veronica asked.

“I won’t be in today.” He said.

“Why not?” Veronica asked.

“I… I can’t explain. I’m taking a few personal days okay.” He said with anger in his eyes.

“Ummm,” Veronica said looking dubious.

“For fuck sake Veronica. How many times have you called in sick because you broke a fucking nail!” He shouted. “I need a few days off okay!” He shouted, storming off, leaving Veronica confused.

Jughead stormed out of the fire station, bumping past Sweet Pea. “Wow, Jonesy!” He yelled.

“What!” Jughead yelled. Sweet Pea took a step back as Jughead started him down.

“Nothing. Jeez, Jug.” Sweet Pea cowered away. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing, nothing is the fuck wrong. Just leave me the hell alone!” Jughead shouted before he stormed away. Veronica running outside, standing beside Sweet Pea. “Jug!” She yelled, but he was already gone.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Sweet Pea asked.

“I have no idea,” Veronica replied shaking her head, worried.

 

 

It was nearing the end of the day and Betty was in a panic. She hadn’t heard from Jughead all day. A million things ran through her head. Her mind going to the worst place, hoping Jughead wasn’t regretting what happened the night before.

She had called him all day, and every time there was no answer, and all her messages were going unanswered. Her heart was racing.

 

It was nearly 8 pm, and Betty was almost shaking as she held her phone. She hadn’t called him for a few hours, so she tried again. Betty smiled when he answered.

“Betty.” He replied Betty could hear the sadness in his voice.

“Jug, thank god you answered. Are you okay?” She asked.

“Betty, I can’t talk right now.” He replied, sound angry.

“Jug... I,” Betty said before the phone went dead.

Betty’s hands started to shake as tears fell down her face. Her mind running to the worst.

Betty couldn’t stand it anymore. He was ignoring her, and why? She had no idea. So she needed to do something about it. She knew he had a shift today, so she locked up her apartment and walked down the street to the fire station.

She opened the door, hearing everyone in the kitchen. Betty seeing Veronica, Sweet Pea and Archie huddled around a stove. “Hi.” She said nervously.

“Hello, Betty.” Sweet Pea said with a smile, Veronica and Archie turning to look at her.

“I’m looking for Jughead, is he here?” Betty asked.

Veronica stopped towards her. “No, he’s not.” She replied.

“I thought he was working the evening shift?” Betty asked.

“Well, he's supposed to. But he said he’s taking a few personal days.” Veronica explained.

“Why? Is he okay?” Betty asked nervously.

“I was thinking about coming round to ask you the same thing,” Veronica replied.

Betty feeling no better now than she did when she got here.

“He’s in a bad mood.” Sweet Pea said. “It’s better he isn’t here, the dramatic bitch.”

Betty took a step towards him. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“I saw him this afternoon, he bumps into me and yelled at me. Told me to leave him alone. He’s fucking crazy.” Sweet Pea said before he walked away.

Betty could feel tears stinging her eyes. Veronica noticing it. “Hey, are you alright?” Veronica asked.

Betty tried to be brave, but she was so scared. She had given herself to him, given him everything and he was either regretting it, or she was wrong about him. All he wanted was sex, and once he got it. He was gone. “Betty?” Veronica asked lifting her hand to Betty’s shoulder.

Tears falling down her face. “Come with me,” Veronica said pulling Betty into her office. Closing the door behind her. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Betty shook her head as tears fell. “Did something happen between you two?” Veronica asked.

“I dunno, maybe,” Betty replied. Veronica looking confused.

Veronica didn’t know what was happened with Betty or Jughead. All she knew was Betty was a crying mess, and she needed a friend and a hug. Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty, holding her tight, Betty’s head falling to her shoulder as she cried. “I’m sorry, I’m such a baby.” Betty cried.

“No, it’s okay,” Veronica said, running her hands up and down Betty’s back as she cried.

 

 

The following day, Jughead had calmed down. His hand was still sore, but he didn’t care. He needed to forget about what happened yesterday. He needed to distract himself, he went back to work.

He walked into the lounge of the firehouse, everyone giving him a glare. Veronica scowling. “Geez guys, why’s everyone so angry?” He joked before he walked to the kitchen.

Veronica rolled her eyes, following him. “What the hell are you doing here? I got to cover for you.” She said, glaring at him.

“Well, I’m back.” He replied.

Veronica couldn’t understand his mood change. “Have you seen Betty?” Veronica asked.

“No, not yet. I’ll see her later.” Jughead replied.

“You need to speak to her now,” Veronica said.

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Jughead asked, worried.

Veronica shook her head in disgust. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Jughead looking at her confused. “You act like a crazy bastard one day, and the next your back to normal.”

“There was some drama at home…. My Mo….”

“I don’t care Jughead!” Veronica yelled, interrupting him. “That poor girl cares about you, and she hasn’t stopped crying because she thinks she’s the reason you were acting like an asshole yesterday.”

“What! Why would she think that?” Jughead replied.

“For fuck sake Jughead. Grow up, and act like a man for once.” Veronica yelled before she stormed out the door.

Jughead could feel his heart racing. He was rude to her earlier that day over the phone, but it wasn’t because of her.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone. Seeing the many messages she had sent him and he ignored. He shook his head again before he dialled her number.

“Hello,” Betty replied.

“Betts, hi. How are you?” Jughead asked, a smile on his face.

Betty taking a while before she said anything. “You know what, I don’t have time for this.” She replied throwing his words back in his face before she hung up. Leaving Jughead confused.

 

 

Jughead walked down the street, walking into the bookstore, walking towards Kevin and Ethel who sat at the counter. “Hey guys, is Betty here?” He asked.

“Yeah, she’s in her office,” Kevin replied.

“Thanks.” Jughead nodded, taking a step.

“She’s not in a good mood today,” Ethel said, Jughead turning to look at Ethel.

“Is she okay?” Jughead asked.

Ethel and Kevin both shrugged their shoulders.

Jughead lightly knocked on Betty’s office door, Betty looking up to see Jughead. “Hi, Beautiful.” He said with a smile.

Betty shot him back a look of anger. Her eyes had a large red rim around them like she’d been crying. “Are you okay?” He asked taking a seat.

Betty didn’t respond. She looked back to her laptop.

“Betts.” He said softly, reaching for her hand. Betty seeing his bruised hand.

“What happened to your hand?” She asked.

Jughead pulled it back. “Oh, nothing.” He replied.

Betty rolled her eyes, she had had enough of his lies and distance for the past day. She stood to her feet, ignoring him.

“Betty?” Jughead said following her.

Betty stormed out the back, Jughead fast on her heels. “Betty.” He yelled again.

Both Kevin and Ethel looked at each other as they could hear Betty and Jughead walking up the stairs to her apartment.

“Betty, what’s wrong? Where are you going?” He asked as she reached her door, she tried to slam it shut, but he wedged his foot in the door, stopping it.

“Betty, why are you ignoring me?” He yelled.

Betty turned around anger in her eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me Jughead?” She yelled.

Jughead was taken back by her yelling, he’d never seen her like this before. “Kinda like you ignored me all of yesterday?” She yelled again.

Jughead bowed his head. “Look, I’m sorry. There was some drama, I had to deal with.” He said.

“What drama?” She asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jughead replied, making Betty angrier.

“Jughead can you just go?” She asked.

“No,” Jughead replied.

“Why are you so upset?” He asked.

Betty stepped closer to him. “You’re kidding me right?” She yelled. “I told you how much sleeping with someone meant to me, and you treated me like some girl you hook up with at the bar. That’s what you’re used to right? Some slut that will fall at your feet because you’re a hot firefighter? Well, not me.”

Jughead was taken back by her words, that she would think that of him. “I would never do that Betty, I care about you.” He replied.

“You don’t give one shit about me. That’s all I was to you huh? A quick fuck, and once you had me in the sack you were done with me.” She yelled, tears now falling down her face.

“Betty, I would never. The other night was amazing. One of the best nights of my life. I’m sorry that I didn’t call you yesterday. It’s just ….” He stopped himself.

“Just what Jughead?” She asked, her fists clenched.

“It was my Mom.” He explained. “She’s back, in Riverdale. For the first time in 10 years. She’s back.”

Betty took a step back. Jughead never talked about his Mom. All she knew was that she abandoned him before his sister's death, she didn’t even come back for the funeral.

“Why didn’t you just tell me that instead of letting me think of the worst.” She yelled.

“I’m sorry, I just needed to make sure she was out of Riverdale.” He replied.

“Is she?” Betty asked.

“She left this morning,” Jughead replied.

“You should leave too.” She replied, narrowing her eyes.

“Betty, no. I’m not going anywhere.” He replied taking a step towards her, Betty stepping back.

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been thinking for the past day? It’s been torture that a man who is suppose to be my boyfriend ignoring me, and blowing me off. All you had to do was say you were dealing with your family, and that you were okay. That it wasn’t my fault. But you didn’t. You didn’t care about me.”

“That’s not true Betty,” Jughead yelled.

“It is. You just used me and left. After what I told you. Sex was important to me, that’s why I waited so long before I gave my virginity away. You didn’t care.” She yelled, Jughead could see the pain and anger in her eyes, and it made his heart hurt that he had caused it. It was all his fault. “And to think, I actually thought I was falling in love with you.”

Jughead’s eyes opened wide. “What?” He asked.

“Congratulations Jughead. You got what you wanted. Sex. I commend you for waiting so long, sticking it out. Most men wouldn’t wait so long.” She yelled.

“Betty please.” He pleaded.

“Whatever this was Jughead….…” Betty said looking at his eyes.

“Whatever this was?” He said interrupting her, his voice breaking. “You’re my girlfriend.”

Betty shook her head. “Not anymore.”

“Betty, no. Please.” He pleaded.

“Go Jughead, now. I can’t even look at you without wanting to throw something at your face. You make me so angry, but mostly angry at myself that I was so stupid, that I fell for your lies, and your bullshit.” Betty screamed. Jughead feeling his heartbreaking. “lose my number Jughead and find a new bookstore, I don’t want to see you again!”

Both their hearts were breaking as they stared at each other. Jughead watching as tears streamed down her face, wishing more than anything he could make them stop, that he could wipe them away. But he couldn’t. He can’t. Because he is the reason why they were there, that he broke her heart. That he made a mistake of ignoring her. When he thought he was protecting her, but in fact, he was hurting her.

“Okay, Betty.” He said lowering his head.

Betty stood tall, she refused to be a hurt victim in this. She didn’t want to be hurt anymore. Not by him.

She watched as he turned, and walked through the door. He gave her one last look, tears in his eyes as he slowly closed the door. Betty’s head falling, tears uncontrollably falling down her face as she ran towards the door, locking it before her back leaned against the door. Sliding down to the floor where she cried and screamed, wishing more than anything that she hadn’t been so stupid. That she had been so stupid with her heart.

Little did she knew Jughead was still there, leaning his head against the door, tears streaming down his face because he too had regrets. Regrets for how he acted, hearing her scream and cry in heartbreak made his heart hurt and his stomach clench. But there was nothing he could do. She hated him, like how he always hated himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still there? I hope I haven't lost you.  
> This was a little heartbreaking wasn't it? Every story needs a little bit of drama right?
> 
> I'm going to try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible so you don't have to wait too long. 
> 
> Next chapter: Jughead goes off the rails as he feels like he's losing everything. And Betty makes a trip back home to Greendale, but will it be forever?
> 
> Remember to follow my tumblr: lizzybuggywrites


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Betty. Are you okay?” He asked seeing her red eyes.
> 
> “I need a favour.” She asked, placing her bag by her feet. 
> 
> “Sure.” Kevin replied. Worry in his voice. 
> 
> “Do you mind looking after the shop for a few days, opening and closing?” She asked.
> 
> Kevin cocked his head. “Yeah, Betty. Sure.” He said noticing her distance. “Are you okay?” He asked.
> 
> “I just need you to look after the store okay.” She snapped. “If you can’t do it, I’ll ask Ethel.”
> 
> “No, no. I can do it.” He replied.
> 
> “Thanks.” Betty said as she sniffled. “If you do a good job there might be a promotion in it for you.”
> 
> Kevin was confused. “What do you mean?” He asked.
> 
> “I shouldn’t of moved here Kevin. It was a mistake. My Dad managed to run this store from Greendale, there’s no reason I can’t.”

Jughead brushed away his tears, walking with his head hung low back to the fire station. His mind couldn’t stop hearing the sound of Betty crying, and the fact that it was all his fault. That he screwed up the only good thing he had in his life.

He was angry, no furious. Not with anyone else, himself.

Jughead pushed back the doors of the fire station, stomping through the station, not caring about who was in his way, he walked through the kitchen, slamming shut the cabinets as he looked for a bottle.

“Jug, you alright?” Dilton said from the couch.

Jughead didn’t reply, making as much noise as he could. Sweet Pea walked towards the kitchen. “Jug, calm down man. What is wrong with you?” He asked with a smile, Jughead still not answering. Jughead finally smiling as he found the bottle of vodka.

“Jug, you drinking? You never drink.” Sweet Pea smirked. “Did that hot blond finally come to her senses and drop your ass.” Sweet Pea said with a smirk, not expecting the punch to his jaw that Jughead swung his way knocking him to the ground.

“Guys!” Dilton yelled.

Sweet Pea looked up in anger, spitting out the blood that he tasted in his mouth. “You are fucking dead Jones.” He yelled, lunging for Jughead, slamming him into the kitchen cabinets with a loud bang that forced Veronica and Archie to come running, watching as the two men fought each other, Sweet Pea getting a few punches into Jughead’s face.

“Stop it!” Veronica yelled.

Both men not listening to her. They continued to fight each other. Archie stepped in, receiving a punch to the chest from Jughead until he eventually had him pinned against the wall. “Fuck you Sweet Pea!” Jughead yelled, blood dripping from his brow.

“Screw you Jughead, you’re a fucking psycho.” Sweet Pea yelled.

“What the hell are you doing Jughead!” Veronica yelled at him.

“I just want a fucking drink!” He shouted picking up the bottle of vodka, taking a swig.

“Fighting? seriously? What are you, teenagers?” Veronica yelled looking at both Jughead and Sweet Pea.

“He hit me first!” Sweet Pea yelled.

“That's it Jug, you’re being stood down,” Veronica yelled.

“You don’t have the authority to do that!” Jughead yelled.

“Yes, I do when you’re attacking everyone in the station,” Veronica yelled back. “Go home, take a few days and calm the fuck down.”

Jughead leaned in close to Veronica’s face. “Screw you!” He said with a menacing look to his face before he stormed away, slamming doors in his wake.

 

 

The next day, Betty’s eyes were still red from crying. She hadn’t slept in 2 days, and she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She walked down the stairs, a big bag in her hand, walking towards Kevin. “Hey, Betty. Are you okay?” He asked seeing her red eyes.

“I need a favour.” She asked, placing her bag by her feet.

“Sure,” Kevin replied. The worry in his voice.

“Do you mind looking after the shop for a few days, opening and closing?” She asked.

Kevin cocked his head. “Yeah, Betty. Sure.” He said noticing her distance. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I just need you to look after the store okay.” She snapped. “If you can’t do it, I’ll ask Ethel.”

“No, no. I can do it.” He replied.

“Thanks,” Betty said as she sniffled. “If you do a good job there might be a promotion in it for you.”

Kevin was confused. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“I shouldn’t have moved here Kevin. It was a mistake. My Dad managed to run this store from Greendale, there’s no reason I can’t.” She said, her face turning cold.

“Betty, are you leaving for good?” He asked, concerned.

“I don’t know. That’s what I need to figure out the next few days.” She replied, bending down to throw her bag over her shoulder.

“Betty, are you okay really?” He asked again.

“I’m fine.” She brushed him off. “If there are any problems, call me. Or email. Okay?” Kevin nodded his head.

Betty faked a smile before she walked out the door, and jumped into her car, Kevin watching her with a frown on his face.

 

 

Jughead was woken to the feeling of Hot Dog licking his face. He opened his eyes and saw the big dog staring at him, Jughead remembering that he didn’t even make it to his bed, he just fell onto the couch, and fell asleep.

“Yep, yep. I’m up boy. Jeez.” Jughead said pulling himself up to a sitting position, knocking over many empty beers and liquor bottles. Jughead running his hands through his hair as he remembered what happened yesterday.

He felt like his world was crumbling around him, and it was all his fault. He still couldn’t understand why Betty had thought the worst of him. He always knew he would screw this up.

 

After showering and changing, and feeding Hot Dog, Jughead sobered up at Pops with a double bacon cheeseburger before he walked back into town. He knew Betty told her to stay away, but he couldn’t. He needed to see her.

Jughead pushed open the doors of the bookstore. Giving Kevin a fake smile. “Is Betty here?” Jughead asked.

Kevin shook his head. Jughead giving him a look. “Did she tell you to say no?” He asked. “Is she here?” Jughead asked.

“No, she’s not here,” Kevin replied.

“Where is she then?” Jughead asked.

“She’s gone home. To Greendale.” Kevin explained.

“To Greendale?” Jughead asked, shocked.

“Yeah,” Kevin said with a frown.

“When will she be back?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know.” He replied.

“Kevin, just tell me when she’s going to be back okay?” He said, raising his voice.

“She said she was only going for a few days, but she said she’s going to see if she can run the store from there,” Kevin explained, watching Jughead’s face fall at the news.

“She’s moving back to Greendale?” He asked a sadness in his voice.

Kevin nodded his head. “I think so.”

Jughead took a step back. Feeling dizzy. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was severely hungover, or the fact that Betty was leaving Riverdale, all because of him.

“What did you do Jughead?” Kevin asked.

“It was bad communication, that’s all,” Jughead replied.

“I don’t care what it was Jughead. Betty changed the moment you two started hanging out, she was smiling every day, and she was happy. Now she’s a crying mess. This morning it looked like she hadn’t slept or stopped crying for 2 days.” Kevin said angrily. “So fix it.”

 

 

Betty arrived in Greendale. Sitting in her car for a few extra minutes, applying some makeup to cover the fact that she hadn’t stopped crying for days before she knocked on her sister Polly’s door.

“Betty, what are you doing here?” Polly asked.

“Can I not come and see my sister?” Betty asked.

“Yes, of course,” Polly replied holding out her arms, Betty giving her sister a hug. Betty sinking into her sister, her head resting on her shoulder, she couldn’t stop the tears.

“Betty, what’s wrong?” Polly asked.

“I screwed up Pol,” Betty said, tears running down her face.

 

 

“So let me get this straight. You moved to Riverdale, met a handsome firefighter. Gave him virginity. And because he didn’t call you the next day you broke up with him?” Polly asked as they both sat on her couch, drinking wine.

“When you say it like that, you make me sound petty,” Betty replied.

“I’m just trying to understand it all,” Polly replied.

“He lied, and ignored me,” Betty said.

“From what you’ve told me, it sounds like he was trying to protect you,” Polly said.

“Maybe, but a simple. ‘I’m fine, my Mom is back in town, and I’m trying to deal with her’ message or call would have been enough.” Betty explained.

“Look, Betty, I get it. But you are so naive.” Polly said, Betty, looking shocked. “Your image of the boy you lose your virginity to is this picture, perfect guy. Life isn’t like the movies, Betty. People have trauma and drama. You love this boy.”

“Not anymore.” Betty interrupted.

“Cut the bull shit, Betty. You love him, otherwise, you wouldn’t be crying on my couch.” Polly yelled. “Yes, he should have messaged you so you wouldn’t of freak out. But he cares about you. Don’t end it too early just because your emotions are heightened.”

Betty nodded her head. Maybe her sister was right. Maybe she did overreact, but she was still hurt, and stubborn. “On another question, how was it? Your first time?” Polly asked, Betty, rolling her eyes and taking another sip of wine.

 

 

Back in Riverdale, Jughead was walking around Southside, alone. His mind was still racing, and his heart broken. So we wandered to the only place he went whenever he felt down.

Jughead looked down at the gravestone. The small headstone, reading Forsythia Jones. Jughead kneeling down in front of it. His hand dusting off the dirt from the top. “Hi JB.” He said with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry it’s been a while since I was here last. Things went well, and now they’re bad again. Like usual.” Jughead said, tears filling his eyes. “I met someone Jelly. She is sweet and kind, and really smart. She beautiful, oh god is she beautiful. You would have loved her.”

“But it’s too late. She hates me.” Jughead said brushing away a single tear. “I don’t deserve her anyway, she’s too kind, and pure. I screwed things up like I always do.”

Jughead moved to his bum, hugging his knees, resting his chin on them. “I really wish you were here Jelly. I need you here. I miss you every day.”

 

 

A few days later, Jughead sat on his back porch. A book in his hand, throwing back and ball for Hot Dog to run and catch, when he saw his back gate opening. Jughead seeing the raven-haired woman walking towards him, carrying a take-out bag from Pops.

“Veronica, what are you doing here?” Jughead asked placing his book onto the ground.

“I thought you might be hungry?” Veronica smiled holding up the bag.

“I’m always hungry,” Jughead said with a smile.

“I thought so.” Veronica smiled back.

Veronica pulled up a deck chair, sitting beside Jughead. Handing him a burger. “How are you?” She asked.

“Honestly?” He asked before he took a bite, Veronica nodding her head.

“I’m so bored.” He laughed.

“Well, I didn’t officially tell the captain about what happened the other day, so you can come back whenever you want.” Veronica smiled.

“Really?” He asked, smiling.

“Yes.” Veronica grinned. “Just promise you won’t punch anyone else.”

“I promise.” Jughead smiled.

“Good, it’s been torture without you there. I hate to admit it, but you're kinda the glue that holds this team together.”

“I don’t think so. That’s you.” Jughead said nudging her shoulder with his.

“You always do that,” Veronica replied.

“Do what?” He asked.

“You always push away a compliment. Like you don’t believe it’s true.” Veronica said, resting her hand onto his.

“I guess I’m not used to people being nice to me.” He said, looking down at his feet.

“Like you and Betty?” Veronica asked with a soft smile.

“There is no me and Betty anymore,” Jughead replied, hating the words that came out of his mouth.

“Oh, that’s not true. You love her don’t you?”

“It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want to see me again, she made that perfectly clear.” Jughead replied.

“You’re doing it again Jug,” Veronica said with a smile. “Pushing her away because you think you don’t deserve happiness. You do Jughead. You were so happy when you were with her. Your face lit up every time you were with her.” Veronica said with a smirk, standing to her feet.

“She’s back you know, I saw her in Pops before I came here,” Veronica said.

Jughead felt his heart sting. “Fight for her Jughead, if you don’t, you’ll regret it.”

 

 

Betty sat at the counter at Pops, drinking the last sip of her vanilla milkshake. “Thanks, Pop.” When Pop handed her her change.

Betty pulled out her wallet, throwing in the coins.

“It’s good to see you, Betty.” Pop said with a smile. “I heard from a little birdie that you were thinking about moving back to Greendale?” Pop said with a smile as he wiped down the counter.

“Was this little birdie Kevin?” Betty asked, Pop not answering. “I thought about it, but I love this little town, I can’t imagine living anywhere else. Plus, I’d miss your milkshakes too much.” Betty smiled at Pop who couldn’t contain his giant smile.

Pop turned his head, his smile fading when he looked towards the door and straightened his back. Betty turning to see who it was, seeing FP walking towards them. “5 cheeseburgers, with enough fries to feed my men,” FP yelled at Pop.

“Coming up FP.” Pop replied running back toward the kitchen.

Betty held onto her bag, feeling uneasy as the man walked closer to her. Betty’s eyes moving to his left eye, seeing it bruised and battered. Betty putting two and two together, realising why Jughead’s hand was damaged when she saw him last.

“Hello there, it’s Betty right?” FP said walking towards her.

Betty nodded her head. “Is that son of mine around here somewhere?” FP asked resting onto the stool beside Betty.

“No, he’s not here. I don’t know where he is.” Betty replied sadness all over her face.

FP smirked. “Huh.” FP exhaled. “That didn’t last long did it. Why am I not surprised?” FP smirked.

“Your face? Did Jughead do that?” Betty asked.

FP touched his cheek. “Yeah, the boy’s got a mean right hook,” FP smirked.

Betty feeling uneasy as the remaining patrons left Pops. “That boy has always been an idiot, I knew he would ruin it with you, that what he does. He ruins everything he touches.” He smirked, Betty, looking at his hands that rested on his knees. “He doesn’t deserve you any way you’re better off without him.” Betty felt her heart racing, feeling unsafe with him sitting so close to her.

Betty stood to her feet, FP moving his hand to her shoulder, pushing her back down. “Hey, hey. Where are you going?” He smirked.

“I have to go.” She replied.

“You’re very pretty Betty.” He smirked, Betty, noticing his hand move to her thigh. “Why go for the boy when you can have the man.” He said moving his hand up her thigh Betty shivering at the touch. Betty pulled back, in a rush. She was scared and worried, but also angry and hurt. She didn’t know much about this man, but she hated him. Betty not thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. FP stunned. “Stay the hell away from me!” Betty yelled taking a few steps back.

“You just made a big mistake missy,” FP said, fire in his eyes as he yelled.

“No, you made a mistake!” She yelled back. “You are a horrible man and an even worse father. Jughead is the sweetest, loveliest man I’ve ever met, which is surprising considering who his father is.” Betty yelled narrowing her eyes. “You can threaten me all you want, I don’t care. I love Jughead, and he doesn’t deserve an asshole like you as a father!” Betty yelled before she ran out the door.

Betty’s heart was racing as she jumped in her car. Seeing the army of men on motorbikes looking at her, she didn’t care. She started her car and drove away. Tears stinging her eyes.

 

 

A week had passed since Betty saw Jughead last. Her heart hadn’t stopped hurting, and she hadn’t stopped thinking about him. Every time someone walked through the door, she was hoping it was him. She had wanted to see him every day, but her pride was stopping her. Every time she heard the fire truck drive past her street her heart stopped, she looked out the window, but she didn’t see him.

 

Betty was in her office when there was a knock at her door. “Come in,” Betty replied, seeing Kevin poking his head in.

“Betty, there’s someone here to see you,” Kevin said with a smile.

Betty stood up from her desk, walking out the door seeing Jughead and Veronica standing there. “Hi,” Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest. Her heart skipping a beat as she looked at him.

“Hey, Betty.” Veronica smiled, her head looking around the store. “I’ve never actually been in here, it’s really nice.”

“Thanks, V,” Betty said with a smile.

Veronica giving Jughead a gentle push towards Betty. “Hi,” Jughead said taking a step towards her.

“Hi,” Betty replied.

“You look good Betty.” He smiled.

“You do too, your hand looks better.” She said with a smile.

Jughead looked down, him remembering the punch to his Dad’s face. But that wasn’t what did the damage, it was the punch to the wall after screaming at his mother that caused the pain.

“Can we talk?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded her head, they walked towards her office. Betty stood beside her desk, leaning on it while Jughead stayed by the door. Both staring at each other. “I just wanted to come by and say I’m sorry.” He said.

“Jug.” She said but he held up his hand to get her to stop.

“Just let me finish, please.” He asked. Betty nodded her head. “I ignored you because I thought I was protecting you, I didn’t want you involved in my family mess. Now I realise that was wrong. And I’m sorry.” He said, his face serious. “I screwed up the best thing in my life. That’s what I do. You deserve to be with someone better. I’m sorry for everything. I took something from you I can’t give back, I’m sorry.” His eyes filled with tears that he refused to let fall.

“You deserve someone better, someone, who will treat you right, and as much as I care about you, and even love you. I’m not that person. You deserve someone better. I’m sorry.” Jughead said, his blue eyes moving to the ground. Betty hearing the words ‘you deserve someone better’ over and over. His lack of confidence and hatred of himself made her heart hurt.

Betty’s eyes filled with tears as she took a step forward. “Juggie.” She whispered Jughead took a step back.

“Jug!” Veronica yelled.

Jughead turning away from Betty. “We’ve got a call,” Veronica replied. Jughead nodding his head.

“I’m sorry, again Betty,” Jughead said giving her one last look before he walked out the door with Veronica, both of them running away. Tears stinging her eyes.

 

 

Betty spent the rest of the day thinking about what he said. ‘You deserve someone better’. Those words spinning around in her head. Was she the reason for his self-doubt. That her overreaction made him hate himself even more. Betty couldn’t stand it. Her being the reason for him think so little of himself, because he was worth it. He was worth it all if anything. It was her who didn’t deserve him.

 

After thinking more and more about it, Betty walked over to the fire station. Seeing the lights on, and loud talking and cheering going on from inside, she walked in.

The voices were getting louder as she got closer. Betty seeing the room full of people. All crowded around the couches, Betty seeing faces she’d never seen before. And a smile on Jughead’s face made her smile a little.

Betty stepped closer. Too scared to interrupted, Archie looked up. Seeing Betty standing alone in the corner, he slapped Jughead’s chest. Jughead looked up, his smile fading when he saw her.

Betty lifted her hand to a slight wave, and a small smile on her face as Jughead separated from the crowd and walked towards her.

“I’ve never seen this place so busy,” Betty said with a smile.

“Oh, yeah. It’s the captains birthday, his wife likes to come by and cook a big dinner for him, and us as well.” Jughead explained.

“Oh, I don’t want to interrupt your meal.” She replied.

“It’s okay.” Jughead offered a small smile. A silence falling between them.

Betty locking eyes with him. “What did you mean?” She asked, Jughead looking confused. “You said You deserve someone better. What did you mean by that?” Betty asked.

Jughead looked behind him, the voices getting louder, he placed his hand onto Betty’s arm, pulling her away from the crowd. The voices still loud as they walked down the stairs. Jughead looking towards one of the firetrucks. “It’ll be quite in there.” He said opening the door he climbed in first, offering his hand for Betty as she followed him as they climbed into the back seat, Jughead leaning over her to close the door. “That’s better.” He said.

Betty locked eyes with him again. “What did you mean?” She asked again.

“I mean, look at your Betty, you’re beautiful and smart. You deserve someone better than, ….. better than me.” Jughead replied.

A tear started to roll down her cheek. “Is this my fault? That you hate yourself so much because I overreacted?” She asked Jughead shaking his head. “It is, it’s my fault. I’m sorry Jughead. I jumped the gun a little. I freaked out, I thought you were using me. But in fact, you were trying to protect me.”

“Betty.” He exhaled.

“No, let me finish.” She said, repeating his words from earlier. Jughead smiling. “I was wrong Jughead, I freaked out. I freaked out because of how much I care about you. I was scared. Scared you would be like the others, using me for sex. That’s where my mind went when I didn’t hear from you. Maybe I let what Kevin told me about you to sway me.”

“What did Kevin tell you?” Jughead asked.

“That girls throw themselves at you because of your job, you save people for a living Jughead. As much as you do it because you’re a good person, it makes you incredibly hot.” Betty said, her breath shaky. Jughead laughed. “Don’t laugh at me.” She yelled as a big smile fell to her lips.

“I’m not laughing at you, Betty.” He replied, his face serious.

“I freaked out Jughead, and I said things I didn’t mean. I yelled at you, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you second guess yourself. Because you are a catch Jughead. You have no idea how lucky I was to have you. I know we’ve only been with each other like over a month, but I love you.” Betty said as tears fell from her eyes. “I was so scared that you weren’t the real thing. That you couldn’t be, because you were so sweet, kind and caring. That you would change the sheets after we had sex, that you would hold me until I slept.”

“Betty,” Jughead said holding onto her hands. “I’m sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have told you about my Mom. I don’t have the best relationship with her. If you think my relationship with my Dad is bad, wait till you hear about my Mom.” Jughead said with a smile as he squeezed her hands before he moved them up to her face. His thumbs brushing away her tears. “I love you, Betty, because you make me happy. You make me feel loved, wanted and worthy. Something I have never experienced before.”

Betty crying more at his words. “You are worthy.” She said with a smile, moving her head to rest onto his. “You are loved, by me,” Betty said tilting her head to the side, her lips connecting with his into a soft kiss. “You love me?” She asked, Jughead nodding his head. “Even if I’m crazy?” She asked.

“We’re all crazy Betts,” Jughead replied before he moved his lips to hers again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter, just a little bit of angst. Is it all smooth sailing from here? you'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> There won't be a update for a few days, real life calls. :) 
> 
> Next chapter: Betty tells Jughead about FP, how will Jughead react? and Jughead does something to prove his love for for Betty.
> 
> Remember to follow me on tumblr: lizzybuggywrites


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you.” She said in-between kisses. 
> 
> “I missed you too.” Jughead replied. 
> 
> Jughead jolted a little when Betty moved her hand down his chest, cupping his boxers as she felt him harden. “Betty.” He replied.
> 
> “I want you.” She said with a smirk.
> 
> “Betty Cooper, I thought you were a good girl?” He replied with a cheeky smile.
> 
> “I was.” She replied.

“Betty, Betts,” Jughead whispered as he stood over her sleeping body, Betty not moving.

“Betts, baby,” Jughead whispered again reaching his hand across to her shoulder, lightly shaking her. “Betty.” He whispered again, Betty’s eyes opening slowly.

“Jug?” She asked.

“Hi,” Jughead whispered with a smile.

“What are you doing here? It’s late.” Betty replied, still half asleep.

“I didn’t want to go home,” Jughead replied.

It had only been a few hours since they saw each other. Since Jughead and Betty kissed in the back of the fire truck, making up and forgiving each other.

When Jughead finished his shift at midnight, he should have turned left, and walked home. But he didn’t want to. He wanted to see her. The week he spent without her had been tortured, he wanted to see her again even if it was just for a few minutes.

“I wanted to see you,” Jughead said with a smile. Betty still in a sleepy daze.

“How’d you get in?” Betty asked she remembered locking the doors before she went to bed.

“That’s a question for another day,” Jughead replied with a cheeky smile.

Betty closed her eyes again, her eyelids heavy as she pulled back the bedspread. “Get in.” She said softly.

Jughead smiles. Removing his jeans and shirt in one quick movement before he lay behind her. Betty moving her body back, lying against him. Feeling Jughead’s arms around her when she pulled the blanket over them both, Jughead resting his face into her hair. “I missed you.” She whispered running her hand back and forward over his arms.

Jughead smiling. “Go back to sleep baby.” He whispered Betty resting her hands onto his than ran over her stomach.

“Will you be here when I wake up?” She asked.

“Yes, I’ll be here,” Jughead replied, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before he buried his head back into her hair, both drifting off to sleep

 

 

When the sunlight woke Betty hours later, she opened her eyes, and a small smile spread across her face when she saw Jughead’s sleeping face across from her. Her arm resting over his torso, her leg hitched over his. Betty ran her finger up to his face, lightly tracing the line of his jaw, she couldn’t help but smile and feel something deep in her stomach.

It had only been 12 hours since they got back together, and Betty couldn’t be happier. Happy that he didn’t ask her to leave after she acted a little like a crazy woman. She never expected him to forgive her, and tell her he loved her too. Because she did. She loved him so much, it hurt. The past week had been so painful she didn’t even want to think about it because it made her want to cry. The image of his saddened face when she asked him to leave. His face when he told her she deserved better, but she didn’t. She deserved him, and he was better than anything she could have imagined.

Betty smirked as she looked back to his sleeping face, wishing more than anything he was awake so she could kiss him and feel him again. She couldn’t even look at him without imagining what they did the day before the drama. His lips and hands everywhere, Betty screaming his name. It may have only been her first time, but she knew she wanted it again, and she wanted more.

She moved her body closer to him. Wrapping her leg around him tighter, feeling his skin against her bare legs. Betty moved her lips to his cheek, placing a few short and sweet kisses to his face before she moved her lips behind his ear, and down his neck. Betty could feel him stirring underneath her lips as they ran over his neck. Her tongue moving with her lips, attacking his pulse. She smiled as she kissed him when she saw his eyes flutter open, and a groan escapes from his lips. His hands moving to her hips, one moving over her ass. “Betty.” He moaned as their eyes met.

“Morning handsome,” Betty said with a smile before she moved her lips over his. Giving him a proper good morning kiss.

Jughead opening his eyes more. “Morning.” He said as he pulled back. Betty moving her lips back down to his neck, feeling her leaving a mark on his neck but she didn’t care. Betty kissed him more, her hands moving to his hair, Jughead moving his head back to give her more access to his neck. “Betts.” He moaned.

“I missed you.” She said in-between kisses.

“I missed you too,” Jughead replied.

Jughead jolted a little when Betty moved her hand down his chest, cupping his boxers as she felt him harden. “Betty.” He replied.

“I want you.” She said with a smirk.

“Betty Cooper, I thought you were a good girl?” He replied with a cheeky smile.

“I was.” She replied. “But this week has been torture without you, without this.” She said her hand moving over his boxers. “You shouldn’t have introduced this to me, because I want it again, and again.” She said before she moved her lips to his, her tongue pushing past his lips. Jughead allowing her in, pushing back with his own tongue.

Betty pulled back from his lips, moving her hand to his boxers. Her hand reaching in, and pulling him out. Betty smiling at seeing him big and ready in her small hand.

Jughead moaned as she touched him. His head rolling back on the pillow. “Betty.” He moaned.

Betty smiled, her free hand pulling down his boxers. Jughead lifting himself off the bed, helping her to get rid of the boxers. Betty quickly moving to a sitting position over him. Wearing only a thin pair of panties, and a loose singlet. “I want you.” Betty moaned, letting go of him to pull her panties off her. Pulling them to her knees before she rose and fell onto him. Betty sliding down on him, Jughead and Betty both moaning as she fully sat on him.

Jughead moved his hands to her hips, waiting for her to move before he moved his hips up. Betty moved up and down on him, her head falling back in pleasure, her hands resting onto his chest, clawing at him as they both moved together, thick and fast. Jughead moved his hands under her singlet, pushing it up, his hands moving to her breasts, massaging them with his hands. Fighting the urge to flip her over. He wanted to do it so badly, but he stopped himself. This was all her, and he wanted her to have controlled this time, take as much or as little as she wanted from him.

Betty hovered her chest over him, placing a kiss to his lips as they both moved together before Betty straightened her back again, rising and falling on him. Pleasure running through her. Betty smiling, this time being a lot less painful than the first time. There was a tiny bit of pain, but it was being overpowered by pleasure, it was almost gone. And Betty loved the way he felt between her thighs.

Jughead moved up, living his back off the bed. Wrapping his hands around her back. Pulling her singlet completely off her back before he moved his lips to her breasts. His tongue circling and licking at her nipples, giving each one enough attention before moving his lips to her neck, Jughead repaying the favour from earlier, sucking and kissing at her pulse. Betty moved her hands to his hair. “Juggie.” Betty moaned minutes later, feeling herself about to come.

“Let go, baby.” He whispered, Jughead pulling her back to her hovering over him, his back against the mattress, watching as she rose and fell on him. Seeing her eyes widen as she came, squeezing on him, and pulling his orgasm out of him at the same time, Betty screaming his name as she fell onto his chest. Jughead catching her and wrapping his arms around her as they both puffed together.

Jughead waited for her breathing to settle before he moved to the side. Pushing away the hair that fell over her face. His eyes locking with hers. “I love you, Betty.” He said, his face serious.

“I love you too Juggie,” Betty replied.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Jughead said, Betty, seeing a venerability in his eyes.

“You won’t.” She said her hands moving to his face.

“You promise?” He asked.

“I promise,” Betty replied with a smile before he placed a kiss to his lips.

Jughead moved his eyes down her naked body, still seeing her panties around her knees. Betty wanted him so badly, she hadn’t even removed them fully. He moved his hand to her legs, Jughead pulling them off her, throwing them to the floor before he pulled her onto his chest. “Please don’t tell me you have work today?” Betty asked.

Jughead shook his head, seeing a big smile come across Betty’s face. “Good. I want to spend the whole day with you.”

Jughead pulled her closer, Betty resting her head onto his chest. Jughead placing a kiss to her forehead.

 

 

Jughead walked from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair still damps from the shower as he walked towards the kitchen, a smirk covering his face as he saw Betty, standing by the stove, wearing one of his t-shirts and a very small pair of panties. He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her, her lips falling to her neck. Betty fell back into his hug, grinning as much as he was. “How was your shower?” Betty asked turning her shoulder to see him.

“It was good.” He replied moving his lips off her skin. “It would have been better if you were in there with me.”

Betty giggled. “You wanted pancakes.” She replied.

“I could have waited.” He smirked before he kissed her neck again, Betty moving her hands off the frying pan handle and spatula to move her hands through his hair. Her head falling back as he kissed her neck, not able to handle it anymore, Betty turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips crashing onto his. Jughead moving his hands to her back, running his hands over her hot, silky skin.

“Shit!” Betty yelled as she pulled back and turned around smelling something burn. “This one is burnt.” She said looking back at Jughead angrily.

“Sorry.” He said with a smirk.

“You’re distracting me.” She replied disposing of the burnt pancake. “Go get changed.”

“Why?” He asked.

“I can’t think with you only wearing a towel.” She replied looking down at his waist. Jughead smiling before he walked back into her bedroom, Betty biting her lips as she watched him pull the towel from his waist.

 

 

Betty was always in awe whenever she saw Jughead eating. He ate so much, and so fast. She couldn’t understand how he was able to look at how he did with how much he ate. Jughead looked up, seeing Betty watching him intensely.

“What?” He asked with a mouth full of bacon pancakes.

“Nothing.” She smirked.

Jughead smiled back, taking another bite and a sip of coffee.

Betty slowly took a bite of her own when she heard a motorbike outside drive past, Betty’s face falling.

Ever since she saw FP at Pops, she was scared that something would happen. That he would show up, or send one of his men. So far nothing, but she was still on edge over it, and wasn’t sure if to tell Jughead or not. Betty knew he would be angry and might do something stupid. She didn’t want him to do anything stupid.

“Are you alright?” Jughead asked, noticing her upside down smile.

“Yeah,” Betty replied, taking another bite.

Jughead stopped eating. Knowing something was up. “Betty.” He asked again. “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I heard something. But it’s gone.” She replied.

“Heard what?” He asked, knowing she as trying to avoid telling him something.

“It’s nothing Jug.” She replied shaking her head.

“Betts, tell me.” He asked.

“It’s nothing really.” She started. “I just thought I heard a bike and thought it might be your Dad.”

Jughead looked confused. “My Dad? Why would it be my Dad?” He asked. “Did he do something? Did he and some of his guys come to your shop again?”

Betty shook her head.

 

 

Jughead stormed his way to the Whyte Wyrm. Pushing past the crowds of people already getting drunk at midday. Looking around the room for his father, eventually seeing him in a booth, surround by tall men, and a woman draping her arm over his knee.

“Dad!” He shouted stomping up to the table.

FP smirking as he saw him approaching. Jughead not saying a word, just scowling at him. “Give me a minute.” FP said to the people around him. All eyeing Jughead as they walked away. “What do I owe the pleasure boy.”

“What did you do to Betty?” He asked, still scowling.

FP shook his head. “What did that bitch tell you?”

“Betty didn’t tell me anything because she’s so scared of you,” Jughead yelled back.

“It was nothing, I thought she might want to hang with the big boys and not a child like you,” FP replied.

“You hit on her?” Jughead asked. “You’re double her age!”

“Hey, watch it. I’m not that old.” FP replied.

“Stay away from her, and me. You got it!” Jughead yelled.

“You don’t tell me what to do little man,” FP said, standing up.

“Stay away from her, and me,” Jughead yelled louder.

FP smiled. “You know Jug, you act like this big strong man. But you’re not. You’re a real pussy. You think those tattoos on your arms make you a real man? They don’t!”

Jughead clenched his fists as FP walked closer. “You blame me for JB’s death, okay. You blame me for your Mom leaving. Sure. But you were the one that chased her away this time. You’re no man Jughead.” FP said. “You wanna know why I drink, why I started. You. You made me drink. Raising you pushed me to the bottle.”

“You’re a coward,” Jughead replied. Not expecting the push against the wall the next second.

FP had his arm across Jughead’s throat, pinning him to the wall. “You don’t come here, and tell me what to do. Ever. You don’t run this town. I do. You need to remember that.”

Jughead struggled to breathe as his Dad had his arm against his throat. “It would be a real shame if your girl's little shop was to, I dunno. Go up in flames with you both inside. Who would save the town then? Huh?” He said pushing harder. Jughead feeling light-headed as FP moved his arm and replaced it with his fingers.

FP watching as Jughead began to fell limp, watching his eyes slowly close, FP pulled back. Watching as Jughead fell to the floor, his hand on his throat, taking in heavy breaths. FP standing over him. “You stay out of my way, and I’ll stay out of yours. You may be my son, but you are dead to me.” FP yelled. “I wish a million times it was you that died in that fire, not your sister.”

Jughead looking up, watching as his Dad stood over him. The words running off him, it was nothing he’d heard before, but now he had something to protect. Someone that cared about him. And he would do anything to protect Betty.

He stood to his feet, watching as his Dad stammered away back to the table. Jughead staring him down as FP took a seat. “You can threaten me all you want Dad, but if you touch, or even look in Betty’s direction I will kill you myself,” Jughead said narrowing his eyes as FP smirked back to him, both men locking eyes for a few seconds before Jughead turned and walked away. His hands were shaking as he touched his neck again, still feeling the sting.

 

 

Betty paced around her apartment. Jughead left in such a hurry, and in ager that she was worried about him. Worried that he would do something that would get him hurt. Betty really did fear his father. She messaged him as soon as he left, making her anxious as time passed and he still hadn’t answered her ‘are you okay?’ message.

Her phone rang a few minutes later, Betty relieved as I messaged her back.

J: I’m okay.

Betty felt relieved that he was okay, but she was also nervous.

B: What happened? Please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid?

Jughead didn’t reply. So Betty picked up her bag and ran out the door.

 

 

Betty knocked on his door a few times, tapping her foot, waiting for a reply.

Jughead eventually opened the door, Betty’s eyes falling directly to the redness on his neck. “Jug.” She said reaching to touch his neck when Jughead flinched.

“Jug.” She said again as they both walked in the door. Betty watching as Jughead fell onto the couch. “What did he do to you?” Betty asked sitting beside him.

“This is nothing, believe me,” Jughead said, an almost smile on his face because it was the truth. This time he didn’t faint, not like the last time.

Betty began to cry. “Betty, it’s okay.” He said moving towards her.

“This is my fault.” She cried.

“No, this is my Dad’s fault,” Jughead replied moving his hand onto hers.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

“A little.” He said with a smile.

“Jug? really?” Betty asked looking down at him.

“Yeah, it kinda stings,” Jughead replied.

“What can I do? Do you need ice? Or heat? Or some creme or I dunno Jug, what can I do?” Betty panicked.

Jughead moving towards her. “It’s okay, the redness will go down, believe me.” He said, Betty, focusing on the ‘believe me’ that he said multiple times, she wanted to press him. To know more, but she could see he was in pain, and her asking about this would only bring up old memories he was keeping hidden, her back shivered at the thought of anyone hurting him. But she needed to know.

“He’s done it before?” She asked.

“Once or twice.” Be replied.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated.

“Betty, it’s okay. Really.” He replied.

Betty angrily wiped away her tears. “No jug! It’s not okay. The fact that he touched you in the first place, that’s not fair. A father should love his child unconditionally. Not hurt him.”

“My Dad isn’t exactly father of the year,” Jughead replied.

“Has he always done it?” She asked, Jughead nodding his head.

“It’s a long story, Betty.” He replied hoping that would be enough to stop her from asking.

“I’ve got all day Jug.” She replied. “I want to hear it.”

Jughead exhaled loudly. “When I was a kid, me and my Dad. We were like best friends. It was like the boys vs the girls. One big happy family. Then he lost his job, cutbacks that couldn’t be helped. He struggled to find a new job. Then he met the serpents and started going to this bar called the Whyte Wyrm. It’s full of Serpents, and bikers. Not the nicest of people you’ll ever meet. They helped him get back on his feet. After a few years he spent less time at home, and more time at the bar. When he would drink he was mean and abusive. My Mom, she gave up and left. She couldn’t handle it. She abandoned me and JB and left. When she was here last week it was the first time I’d seen her since I was 15.” Jughead explained. “It didn’t take long until my dad became the leader, and he did a job. An armed robbery that went bad. He got put into jail, somehow the serpents managed to get him a 6-month sentence. When he was gone, it was just me and JB. I worked after school to afford the bills and pay for food, but it wasn’t enough. The serpents offered to help. I was hesitant. Really hesitant. The last thing I wanted was to go down the path my Dad did. But they paid all the bills, bought enough food for a year. Then, they came knocking. Demanded that I join them. I made a deal, they leave JB alone, and I’ll join. So I did.” Jughead explained, looking at Betty who was watching him intensely. “I lied to you before, my jelly bean tattoo wasn’t my first. I got a serpent tattoo. It was on my arm. When my Dad got out of prison, he was so angry that I joined the serpents, he kicked me out, and the night he came home he picked up a switchblade, and cut it right off my skin.” Jughead explained, tears in his eyes as he remembered the pain.

“Jug,” Betty said tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jughead rolled up his sleeve. “It was here, on my right arm. It’s covered now. But after that I hated him. A few months after that is when the fire happened. And you know the rest.”

“That is horrible, I am so sorry Jughead,” Betty said wiping away her tears.

“You know, a little bit of me is happy about it. Happy he kicked me out. I know I wouldn't be here with you, or as a firefighter, if I stayed in the serpents. So a little bit of me is happy.” Jughead said, forcing a smile.

“That’s still a lot for a 15-year-old to deal with,” Betty asked, Jughead nodding his head.

“Please Betty, don’t look at me like that,” Jughead said.

“Like what?” Betty asked.

“Like I’m broken,” Jughead said.

“I’m not looking at you like that,” Betty replied.

“There is a reason I never tell anyone this stuff, Betty,” Jughead explained. “Once I let people know, they either want nothing to do with me because they’re scared my Dad will come back. Or they look at me like the way you’re looking at me now. They feel sorry for me.”

Betty straightened her back. Sitting directly across from him. “I’m not looking at you like that Jughead. I promise okay?” Betty asked, running her hand to his chin, forcing him to look at her. “I love you Jug. And you have no idea how happy I am that you told me.” She said Jughead cocking his head. “Well, not happy, what you went through was terrible.” She laughed a little nervously. “Just that you trust me this much. That you would tell me.”

“I love you, Betty. After last week, I want to tell you everything.” Jughead replied.

Betty nodded her head along with him, both breaking into nervous laughter together.

 

 

That night, they lay in bed. Betty wearing one of his shirts, while Jughead lay there shirtless. Betty looking down his arms. “What are you looking at?” Jughead asked.

“Your tattoos.” She replied. “Maybe one day I’ll get one.”

“Really? What would you get?” He asked.

“I dunno.” She replied shrugging her shoulders. “How did you decide?”

Jughead pulled the covers down a little, showing off his tattoo sleeves in full. “Well, this was for my sister,” Jughead said showing him the jellybeans. Betty nodding her head. “The second one was this,” Jughead said holding up with a forearm. Pointing at a small crown. “A crown?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Jughead replied.

“Why a crown?” Betty asked.

“When I was little. I used to wear this beanie. It was kinda like a crown. I wore it every day, it was like a security blanket. I still remember the day my Mom gave it to me. I must have been five or six.” Jughead smiled as he reminisced.

“What happened to it?” Betty asked.

“It burned in the fire,” Jughead said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Betty replied.

“It’s okay, it was getting pretty ragged anyway. It smelled so bad.” Jughead laughed.

“Maybe it’s a good thing then.” Betty agreed.

“Yeah, I miss it sometimes.” Jughead frowned.

“And this? What’s this one?” Betty asked.

“That one I got to cover my scars,” Jughead explained. “A few years after my Dad sliced off my tattoo, my skin healed, but there was a per cent scar, and I hated seeing it. Reminding me. So I found a photo of this place me and JB used to go. Twilight Drive in. We used to go there as a family. It closed down. JB and I used to hide out there. When things got messy with my Dad when he drank too much.” Jughead explained. “Whenever I used to see the sign, I wouldn’t think about the bad times, I would remember the good ones. Memories of me and JB hiding in the trunk of the car so we could get in for free. I took a photo of the drive into an artist, and he created this.”

“It’s really good Jug. I want to know more.” Betty said.

“I can tell you more. They all have some kind of story, some are shorter than others. These ones.” Jughead lifted his other hand. “I just liked the design.” He smiled.

Betty smiled back. “I think I know what I will get.” She said.

“Yeah, what’s that?” He asked, intrigued.

“I want a little crown too, like you,” Betty said locking eyes with him.

Jughead took back by her words. “You would do that? Make such a permeant statement to me?” Jughead asked, the idea of bringing tears to his eyes.

“Yes, Jughead.” She nodded her head. “I know we’ve only technically known each other less than 2 months. But I love you Jughead. I know we’re going to be together forever.”

Jughead pulled Betty into his arms, holding her tight as he placed a kiss onto her temple. “I love you, Betty.” He said, holding her there until they both drifted off to sleep.

————

Betty woke in the morning. The sunlight hitting her eyes and the sound of Hot Dog barking down the stairs.

She looked over to the other side of the bed. Seeing it empty. Betty wondering where he’d gone. “Jug?” She shouted. Looking to the bed, not finding a note. “Jug!” She shouted again before Jughead came running in.

“You’re up.” He said with a smile.

Relief falling over her eyes when she saw him. “I thought you’d gone.” She exhaled.

“No, I’m still here.” He replied sitting on the corner of the bed, his hands running over her bare legs.

Betty sat up in the bed. Feeling more awake.

Jughead shuffled closer, Betty’s eyes falling to his arm, and a white bandage wrapped around his forearm. “What happened?” She asked, her hand grazing his arm.

Jughead looked down. “I was going to show you later, but.” He said pulling the bandage back. The patch of skin that used to be bare, now wasn’t, spelled in cursive. ‘Betty’.

“Jug.” Betty covered her mouth with her hands.

“I popped out before you woke, I wanted to surprise you.” He said with a grin.

“You….. you….I…” Betty stuttered, tears falling down her eyes.

“Do you not like it?” Jughead said in a panic.

Betty shook her head. “I love it, but…” She said. “Are you sure? this is forever Jughead.”

“I know, I love you,” Jughead replied. “Even if something did happen, and we parted ways, I would look at your name, years from now, and it would remind me of how happy I am right now, with you.”

Betty sat still for a few seconds before Betty flung herself into his arms. Both laughing and smiling as they wrapped their arms around each other, Betty only pulling back to place kisses onto his lips, short sweet kisses in-between words. “I.” Kiss. “Love.” Kiss. “You” Kiss. “So much.” Kiss. “I’m never letting you go, ever.”

“I love you too Betts. Forever.” He replied, Betty, pushing him back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you don't find it too cheesy with the end. Please forgive me, I'm a little sick. 
> 
> There's going to be a little time jump next chapter, and some more drama is coming. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter, I love to read what you all think. 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is the Firehouse Ball?” Betty asked.
> 
> “It’s this night where all the fire stations from the state are invited to this ball, it’s fancy dress and the food is amazing. Every year Jughead doesn’t go.” Veronica explained.
> 
> “I cannot imagine Jughead wearing a suit.” Betty giggled.
> 
> “It’s not just a suit. It’s a hat and tails kind of event.” Veronica replied.
> 
> “No wonder Jughead doesn’t want to go.” Betty said still smiling. 
> 
> “You have to make him come this year, come on.” Veronica said pulling on Betty’s arm. 
> 
> “You’re going?” Betty asked.
> 
> “Of course. I may dress like a tomboy at work, but when I’m off the clock, I’m the most girly girl ever.” Veronica explained. 
> 
> “Oh, I know. I’ve seen you wearing pearls to Pops.” Betty laughed.

4 months later

It had become somewhat of a tradition. Every Friday, Betty would pop by the fire station, if Jughead was working, cupcakes in hand. Over the past 5 months, Betty had become like family to everyone at the fire station. She loved it there, and she loved how Jughead was when he was around them. He still had disagreements with Sweet Pea often, but they were his family. A million times better than his original family in FP and his Mom who was often disappearing.

As for their relationship, it was getting only stronger and stronger. Betty was sporting her new ink on her arm. A little tiny crown on her forearm. Every time she looked at it, she smiled. Remembering Jughead, and how happy she was with him, and she grinned from ear to ear whenever she caught her name inked on his arm. They were happy, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a few hiccups.

Betty was becoming more and more hesitant about him and his job. He loved it, and she would never ask him to give it up, he was saving lives nearly every day. That didn’t mean her heart stopped whenever she heard the firetrucks drive down her street, thinking what if that was the last time she saw him. Also, Jughead was becoming more and more anxious about his Dad. They hadn’t seen each other since that night at the Whyte Wyrm, but he saw the Serpents around town, and it made him nervous every time, and what his Dad might do. Which was causing worry for Betty? Jughead was so overprotective of her. Betty not even able to walk out when it was dark alone, just in case. They had many arguments over it, and like Betty had to deal with his job, Jughead couldn’t take away her freedom. He just asked that she was careful.

 

“Hi, guys,” Betty said as she announced herself walking into the kitchen.

Veronica and Archie turning their heads to smile at Betty. “Betty, hello.” Archie smiled. “What flavour this week?” He asked as Betty popped open the lid.

“Pumpkin,” Betty replied, watching as Archie was basically drooling.

“Go on, take one.” She said with a smiled as Archie reached in and took one, walking away happy.

Betty and Veronica both took a cupcake, Veronica pulling on Betty’s arm to the couches. “Where’s Jughead?” Betty asked the place was practically empty.

“He’s with Dilton and Sweet Pea, they’re giving fire safety demonstrations at Riverdale High,” Veronica replied. “They’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Betty replied.

Veronica’s eye falling to Betty’s arm. “I still can’t believe you did that, every time I see it I can’t believe it,” Veronica said looking at the small tattoo.

Betty ran her finger over the tattoo, smiling. “It’s been a few months, I kinda feel like it’s always been there,” Betty replied.

“I love that you’re in his life, Betty. I always worried about him, that his self-doubt would never let him be happy.” Veronica frowned.

“He’s getting better at realising his worth,” Betty said with a smile.

“Good.” Veronica smiled, taking a bit of the cupcake, licking her lips that had icing on them. “Oh, I forgot to ask. Are you and Jug coming next week?”

“Next week, what’s next week?” Betty asked, confused.

“He didn’t tell you. I knew he wouldn’t. Every year he tries to get out of it, not this year.” Veronica replied, Betty still looking at her confused. “The firehouse Ball.”

“What is the Firehouse Ball?” Betty asked.

“It’s this night where all the fire stations from the state are invited to this ball, it’s fancy dress and the food is amazing. Every year Jughead doesn’t go.” Veronica explained.

“I cannot imagine Jughead wearing a suit.” Betty giggled.

“It’s not just a suit. It’s a hat and tails kind of event.” Veronica replied.

“No wonder Jughead doesn’t want to go,” Betty said still smiling.

“You have to make him come this year, come on,” Veronica said pulling on Betty’s arm.

“You’re going?” Betty asked.

“Of course. I may dress like a tomboy at work, but when I’m off the clock, I’m the girliest girl ever.” Veronica explained.

“Oh, I know. I’ve seen you wearing pearls to Pops.” Betty laughed.

“You have to come, please,” Veronica said basically jumping up and down. “Cheryl is coming too.”

“Saying Cheryl is going isn’t going to make me want to go anymore,” Betty replied with a smirk.

“Be nice,” Veronica replied with a smile.

“It’s up to Jug.”

Veronica cocking her head to the side. “You know he’ll say no.” Veronica frowned. “But if you make him go.”

“I can’t make Jughead do anything,” Betty replied.

“Oh please, yes you can. Just say no sex until he says yes.” Veronica said with a smirk. Betty’s mouth opening in shock, slapping Veronica’s arm.

“I can’t do that.” Betty gasped.

Veronica raised her eyebrows. “Come on, I’ve heard you two, you’re like rabbits these days.”

“Veronica!” Betty yelled, but in the back of her mind, she knew it was true.

“I’m not wrong tho am I?” Veronica smirked.

“Okay, I’ll try and convince him, but I think the no sex thing would be worse for me if I’m honest,” Betty said with a smirk, both women turning their heads when they heard the garage doors opening, slowly followed by Jughead, Dilton and Sweet Pea, all wearing their uniform.

Jughead smiled when he saw her. “Betty, what are you doing here?” He asked as he walked up to her, Betty wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a kiss.

“I brought cupcakes.” She replied, both Dilton and Sweet Pea throwing off their jackets, and placing their hands in the box to pull out cupcakes, Betty smiling. “Veronica was just telling me about the ball.”

Jughead frowned, looking past Betty to glare at Veronica. “You told her?” He asked stepping away from Betty.

“You have no excuse this year Jughead, you have a date this time.” She said with a smile.

Jughead shook his head, “If all I wanted was a date I could just go to Pops and find any girl.” He replied.

“Really? any girl?” Betty asked, looking down her nose at him.

“I…. I didn’t….” Jughead stuttered. “This isn’t about that okay, I don’t want to go,” Jughead replied storming off, leaving Betty and Veronica looking confused.

 

Jughead stormed off to the uniform room. Stripping off the heavy uniform, handing them back up, standing in only his jeans as he heard the door behind him open. Jughead turned to see Betty poking her head in. “Jug.” She asked. “Can I come in?”

Jughead nodded his head, going back to hanging up his jacket, and kicking off his heavy boots. “Why don’t you want to go Jughead?” Betty asked walking up to him.

“Look at me, Betty.” He said, Betty, running her eyes over his body. Not seeing what his point was. “Someone like me doesn’t belong at a ball.”

“Why would you say that?” She asked, looking into his eyes.

“Balls are for handsome, clean-cut me. That is not who I am.” Jughead replied.

“You are handsome,” Betty said with a smile, Jughead rolling his eyes.

“I hate small talk too. I don’t want to have to talk to people, kiss the superintends ass’.” Jughead replied.

“You don’t have to, I think it would be fun,” Betty said moving her hands to his bare chest.

“It won’t be Betty,” Jughead said.

Betty rested her hands onto his pecks. “Don’t you want to go with me? I could wear a pretty dress.” Betty asked with a flirty smile.

“Betty.” He exhaled loudly.

“What?” She asked innocently.

“You want to go? Really? It will be boring.” Jughead said.

“We can make it fun,” Betty replied, moving her hands to the back of his neck.

“Really?” He asked, smiling.

“Yes,” Betty replied. “Also, Veronica mentioned that the food was amazing, I can’t imagine you’d say no to good food.”

“You really want to go?” He asked again.

“Yes, I want to go. I want to wear a pretty dress, standing next to you while you wear a dapper suit. Get our photo taken, and dance.” She said with a smile before she moved her lips to his neck. “Wouldn’t it be fun?” Betty asked before she moved her lips back to his neck.

Jughead closing his eyes as she kissed his neck, feeling her tongue moving over his pulse. “Okay, yep. We can go.” Jughead caved, Betty pulled back from his neck, smiling.

“Really?” She asked, almost jumping up and down with happiness.

“Yes,” Jughead replied, trying to hold back a smile.

Betty smiled with happiness as she clapped her hands in happiness. “Yay, yay.” She said with a giant smile. “I need to buy a dress and shoes. Maybe some new makeup, Veronica is going to have to help me.”

Jughead couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. She was so happy.

Betty’s face turned serious as she looked back at him, wrapping her arms around his neck before she placed a kiss to his lips, and placed her head onto his. “Just think Jug, at the end of the night. You get to peel the dress off me.” Betty said with a sexy smile before she pulled away from him, biting her lip as she ran to the door.

Jughead could only smile when he heard Betty and Veronica squealing down the hall.

 

 

A week later, Jughead stood outside Betty’s door. He looked down at what he was wearing, shaking his head. He never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Wearing a black suit, he never looked so stupid he thought. Every time he wished he never agreed to go, he remembered how much Betty wanted this night. One night to forget about everything else, and have a fun night. A night where they got to dress up, and dance, and eat.

Jughead lightly knocked on her door, waiting only a few seconds until she heard Betty yell back. “It’s open Jug.” She yelled.

He opened the door, hearing Betty’s feet in her bedroom. “I’ll be out in a sec Jug.” She yelled.

Jughead walked around her apartment. This place was like a second home to him these days. He was starting to spend more time here than his own place. He walked over to the fridge, opening it up and finding a half-eaten lasagne sitting on the top shelf. Jughead pulled it out, placing it on the bench and pulling out a fork before he began to dig in, taking a few bites when he heard Betty’s voice. “What are you doing? There’s going to be food there.” She said with a disapproving tone.

Jughead slowly lifted his head. “I know, I’m just hun…….” He stopped himself when he saw Betty. His mouth dropping at the sight of her.

Betty walked towards him, wearing a beautiful pink silk gown. It flowed down her body, stopping at the floor. Jughead couldn’t help but smile when he saw her. Her hair fell down her shoulders in curls down one side of her face, a minimalist amount of makeup on her face. “How do I look?” She asked.

Jughead stepped away from the kitchen, his mouth still opens as he looked at her. “You look amazing.” He replied. “You are so beautiful.”

Betty innocently smiled at him, her eyes looking down at him. “You look pretty dapper yourself Mr Jones.” Betty smiled.

“I feel like an idiot.” He replied looking down at himself. “But I’d wear anything to stand next to you. You’re so beautiful, I still can’t believe I have you.”

Betty smiled, placing her hands onto his shoulders. “I can’t believe I have you,” Betty replied, both staring at each other for a few seconds before Jughead pulled back.

“We have to leave now, because if not. I’m going to want to rip that dress right off you.” He said his breathing heavy.

Betty smiled. “Let's go Juggie,” Betty said, reaching for his hand as they walked out the door.

 

 

They walked hand in hand into the ballroom. Betty’s mouth dropping at the extravagant decorations and setting. It was amazing. Floor to wall decorations, it looked like a ball for a king not a bunch of firefighters and them partners.

Jughead pulled Betty along, eyeing up Sweet Pea, and Ethel and Dilton sitting at a table. Betty smiling as she saw Ethel and Dilton sitting as close as they could together. She always smiled when she saw them together, they were so cute. And if it wasn’t for her, they might not have happened.

“You all alone Pea?” Jughead asked as he pulled out the chair for Betty.

“Maybe.” Sweet Pea replied. “It’s always best to go to this kind of event stag, who knows who you might go home with.” Sweet Pea said, looking across to a table of 2 very attractive women who were giving Sweet Pea sexy eyes. “Don’t wait up Jug.” Sweet Pea said as he walked away.

“I’m not your mother,” Jughead yelled back, rolling his eyes.

Jughead moved his hand to the middle of the table, snatching at a few appetisers before he threw them into his mouth. “You want one Betts?” He asked, Betty, shaking her head.

“I can’t eat in this dress, it’s not very forgiving.” She replied.

Jughead leaned closer to her, you look beautiful, no matter what.” He said before he placed a kiss to her shoulder. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

“Kinda,” Betty replied, Jughead handing her a small tray of sliced cucumbers, with fresh salmon on top. Betty taking one, and smiling as she ate. “My Mom would not be impressed with me doing this.” Jughead shaking his head. Betty hardly mentioned her Mom. All he knew was she was a strong, and controlling woman. Anytime she was mentioned Betty would say, “You’re lucky you’ve never had to meet her.”

 

They all sat there for a few minutes, seeing Archie arrive with 2 women on each arm, Jughead shaking his head at him before he saw Veronica and Cheryl walking in, hand in hand. Everyone watching as the 2 beautiful women walked in. Cheryl smiling, she loved it when everyone looked at her. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have Veronica on her arm.

“Betty, you look gorgeous,” Veronica said as she sat beside her.

“You do Betty, I gotta admit it. You knocked it out of the park.” Cheryl said with a smile. Betty flushing at the compliment. Cheryl had never said anything nice to her before, she felt special.

“You do look beautiful Betty.” Jughead leaned in, raising her hand, and placing a kiss onto it.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Seriously, PDA much?”

Jughead narrowed his eyes. “Come on Betts, you wanted to dance. Let's dance.” He said standing up, holding his hand for Betty.

“Wait, are my ears deceiving me? Is Jughead Jones going to dance?” Veronica said with a smile. Jughead rolled his eyes, helping Betty to stand. “Where is the real Jughead? And what have you done with him, Betty?” Veronica laughed.

Betty and Jughead walked away, Jughead leading her to the middle of the ballroom. A slow song playing, Jughead placed his hands on her waist, Betty looping her arms around his neck, both swaying to the music. “Thanks to coming Jug, this place is amazing,” Betty said as they locked eyes.

“I would do anything for you, Betty.” He replied.

“I feel so lucky Jug, to have you,” Betty said, her eyes filling up with tears.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing, I just…. I can’t believe this is real. That we’re here, you’re here. I’m scared I’m going to wake up from this dream, and you’re be gone.” She replied.

Jughead leaned his head onto hers. “I promise this is real.” He smiled, his hand moving down to her backside, giving her a pinch.

“Jug!” She yelled pulling back.

“See, you’re not dreaming.” He smirked.

Betty laughed. “I love you, Jughead Jones.”

“I love you too, Betty Cooper,” Jughead replied, placing his lips onto hers softly. Betty kissing him back, their lips moving together. Wishing they were both alone so they could kiss each other the way they really wanted too.

Jughead pulled his lips from Betty when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Betty looking up to see an older gentleman looking at them. “Mr Cane, hi,” Jughead said shaking the man's hand.

Betty moved her fingers to her lips, making sure her lipstick was still on only her lips as she watched the man give Jughead a short hug.

“Betty, this is Mr Cane. Mr Cane, this is Betty. My girlfriend.” Jughead introduced them. Betty holding out her hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Cane,” Betty said with a smile.

“You’re too beautiful to be with this man.” Mr Cane joked.

Jughead laughing, Betty not sure whether to laugh or not. “Do you mind if I steal your man for a few minutes, Betty?” He asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Betty nodded her head.

“I won’t be long,” Jughead said kissing Betty on the cheek before he walked away with the older gentleman.

 

Betty walked back to the table. Seeing Ethel and Dilton making out, Betty screwing up her face. “Get a room guy, seriously. You’re lucky Cheryl isn’t here.” Betty joked. “Where is the ice queen anyway?” Betty asked as she sat beside Veronica.

Veronica laughed. “She’s getting us a drink.”

Veronica looked and smiled as Dalton pulled on Ethel’s arm, leading them out of the ballroom. “I guess they’re getting a room.” Veronica joked.

“I guess so.” Betty laughed.

“Where’s Jug? Don’t tell me he left already?” Veronica asked.

“No, no. Some man wanted to talk to him. Mr Cane?” Betty said.

“Oh, he’s probably trying to get Jughead to reconsider the job offer,” Veronica explained.

“Job offer? What job offer?” She asked.

“Did he not tell you?” Veronica’s face dropped. “Shit, he’s going to kill me.”

“What job offer?” Betty asked again.

“He can tell you,” Veronica said, feeling uncomfortable.

“Veronica, just tell me. What job offer?” Betty asked, slightly angry.

“Just don’t tell him I told you. But Mr Cane, he’s the head of states stations. The chief is stepping down, and he asked Jughead to take the position.” Veronica explained.

“Chief? he’s too young for that?” Betty asked.

“Well normally, yes. But he’s amazing at his job Betty. Mr Cane knows Jug would mean amazing Chief, but Jughead turned it down.” Veronica said.

“What? Why?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. He said he thought I should take it, but they don’t want me. They want him. And I agree, he should take it.” Veronica explained.

“I don’t understand why he wouldn’t take it, it sounds like an amazing opportunity,” Betty asked.

“I think because it’s more of a desk job, and Jughead doesn’t like that idea,” Veronica said, quickly shutting up when she saw Jughead coming back, this time carrying another plate of food.

“Seriously Jug? More food?” Veronica asked.

“I’m hungry okay?” Jughead joked, sitting beside Betty placing his hand onto her knee. “You alright?” He asked her.

“Yeah, yep,” Betty replied, lying.

 

 

The for the rest of the night, Betty watched as Jughead bounced around the room. Talking, laughing and joking with people she’d never seen before. For someone who didn’t want to go, he was sure having a good time. Betty couldn’t get her mind off what Veronica said. A promotion, and a job where he wouldn’t put himself in dangers way every day, Betty smiled at the idea, but she needed to know why he turned it down. It sounded perfect.

 

 

It was after midnight when Jughead and Betty pushed open the door to her apartment. Jughead shrugging out of his jacket, and losing his tie, as Betty kicked off her heels.

“Did you have fun?” Betty asked.

“I did,” Jughead replied, placing a kiss to her head. “Thanks for making me go.” He said with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Betty said with a shirt smile before she stepped away from him, Jughead pushing off his suspenders.

Jughead watched as Betty walked away, he had noticed her quietness. He thought it was because she barely knew anyone there, he tried to introduce her to people he knew, but he couldn’t help being pushed and pulled in a different direction. “Did you have a good time?” Jughead yelled from the lounge as Betty retreated to the bedroom.

“Yep.” She replied. Jughead raising an eyebrow at her quick reply.

He walked into the bedroom, seeing her slip out of her dress, and throwing on an oversized shirt. “Hey, I thought I was going to take that dress off you,” Jughead said with a smirk.

“I’m too tired for that.” She replied, Jughead looking concerned.

“Betty, are you alright? Did you not have a good time?” He asked, stepping closer to her.

Betty didn’t want to say anything, but she needed to know. “Why didn’t you tell me about your job offer?” She asked.

Jughead looking confused. “How….?” He whispered, then he rolled his eyes. “Veronica, that woman needs a muzzle.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Betty asked again.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew I wasn’t going to take it,” Jughead replied.

“Why not?” Betty asked, moving to a sitting position on the bed.

“Because I don’t deserve it. I don’t work any harder than Veronica, or even Sweet Pea. They deserve it more, I think Veronica would be an amazing Chief. She already bosses us around.” He replied.

“Veronica thinks the opposite. She thinks you’ll be an amazing Chief, everyone at that station respects and admires you. You are the best at your job Jug.” Betty explained, Jughead shaking his head. “That’s not the reason, why aren’t you taking it?”

“I don’t want a desk job.” He replied.

“Why not? What’s wrong with a desk job?” She asked.

“I don’t want to be sitting at a desk, worried about meetings and schedules. I want to be on the front line, helping people.” He explained.

“Risking your life?” Betty asked, raising her voice.

“Yeah, I’m good at that.”

“What? Nearly getting yourself killed?” Betty yelled.

“Betty, you’re being dramatic. It’s my job.” He replied.

“I’m not being dramatic,” Betty yelled, getting angry at him. “You risk your life everyday Jughead.”

“It’s my job, Betty.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” She yelled.

“It is, I’m not giving it up.” He yelled back.

“Do you have any idea how worried I get whenever I hear the sirens?” She yelled, waving her hands as she talked. “I worry, what if the last time I saw you was it. What did I say, did I say I love you or was it a stupid conversation about what we’re having for dinner.”

“Are you asking me to give up my job?” He yelled, getting angrier.

“No, I would never do that Jughead. You love what you do, but you can’t do it forever. This Chief position could be a nice way of easing off it.” She explained.

“I don’t want to do that. I love what I’m doing now.” Jughead yelled back.

“So what? that’s it? You’re just going to make a decision like this without asking me?” She asked, feeling herself getting upset.

“This isn’t a conversation about us Betty. It’s my job, my life. I don’t ask you to consult me indecision about your shop do I?” Jughead yelled.

“Wow, okay then Jughead,” Betty replied, feeling like had slapped her across the face.

“You can’t be upset over this Betty, this isn’t about you.” He yelled.

“Okay then,” Betty replied angrily, pulling back the covers of the bed, sliding under them. Jughead watching as she was silent.

“Screw this,” Jughead replied storming away. Betty panicking, she jumped from the bed.

Jughead quickly picked up his jacket and shoes, walking towards the door, his hand on the doorknob. “Where are you going?” She asked, standing their looking frightened.

“Home.” He replied opening the door.

“You can’t leave.” She replied.

“Why the hell not?” He yelled.

“You can’t leave, not in the middle of a fight. You never leave in the middle of a fight.” She replied her breathing heavy, trying her best not to let the tears fall.

“You’re the one that was about to give me the silent treatment, I would rather sleep in my own bed.” He replied.

“Jug.” She gasped.

“What!” He asked.

“You can’t leave, you never leave during a fight.” She cried, losing the battle with her tears.

“Betty, why are you so upset?” He asked, closing the door.

“What if something happens Jug, I don’t want my last words to you to be about this stupid fight.” She cried, tears resting on her cheeks.

“I’ll be okay.” He replied turning back to the door.

“Please.” Betty pleaded. “Don’t go.” She said before she turned and walked back to her room.

Jughead stood by the door for a few minutes, he hated being told what to do, but he hated seeing her cry more. He saw the light go out, so he threw his jacket and shoes back onto the couch and dragged his feet back to the bedroom.

Their eyes met. Betty was staring back at him, watching as he pulled down his pants, and unbuttoned his shirt, Betty turning away from him. Jughead exhaling loudly as he slid into the bed.

He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before he rolled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him. “I’m sorry Betty.” He whispered, resting his head onto her shoulder.

“I don’t want to lose you.” She replied softly.

“You won’t lose me.” He replied softly.

Neither said another word. Both just lay there together, knowing this wasn’t over. But they were both so tired, they soon drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Jughead was woken up in the morning to the sound of banging coming from the kitchen. He stretched his arms out, seeing the bed empty, and the fight that he had the night before with Betty coming back into his mind.

He swung his legs off the bed, finding a pile of his clothes he kept at Betty’s apartment, he slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, walking out into the lounge seeing Betty standing in the kitchen. “Morning.” He said with a smile, Betty refusing to even look at him.

“You’re still angry. Great.” He said rolling his eyes, sitting down on the couch.

Jughead watched as Betty angrily stood in the kitchen, he had no idea what she was doing, but she was making as much noise as she could.

“You know what Jughead.” She said looking at him. “The only reason I’m upset over this is that I love you, and I dunno. I just thought it would be nice if you stuck around and didn’t die in a fire.”

Jughead slowly stood up. “Betty.” He said shaking his head.

“I’m not crazy, don’t say that I’m crazy, or that I’m overreacting.” She said angrily.

“You’re acting a little crazy.” Jughead joked, but Betty wasn’t in the mood.

Betty narrowed her eyes in his direction before she walked towards the door. “Hey, you can’t go. You said you can’t leave in the middle of a fight.” He yelled.

“Well, you’re being an ass Jug.” She yelled.

Jughead ran towards the door. “Betty, you can’t leave, this is your apartment.” He said.

Betty didn’t say anything she just slammed the door, leaving Jughead angry and confused.

 

 

Jughead waited for a few minutes, hoping she would return, but it didn’t look likely when he looked out the window and saw her car was gone. “Fuck!” He muttered to himself. “I’m going to kill Veronica.” He said angrily before he walked towards the door, about to open it when there was a knock at the door.

He waited a few seconds before he opened it, hoping it was Betty, but it wasn’t. “Who are you?” The blond woman asked as Jughead opened the door.

Jughead was still angry about what had just happened, he didn’t exactly have the patience to deal with a sassy woman who was at the door. “Me? Who the fuck are you lady?” He asked crossing his arms. The woman’s eyes moving to his arms, and the many tattoos that lined them, he could see her disapproving glare.

“I’m looking for Betty.” The woman said. “I’m Alice Cooper. Betty’s mother.” She said, Jughead feeling panicked as he stared at the blond intimidating woman. “Shit.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more drama for you all. What will happen with Alice Cooper being in town? how will she react to Jughead? and what will happen with Betty and Jughead after their fight?
> 
> Thanks for everyone that comments, I really appreciate it. :) 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Jughead. Where exactly is my daughter?” Alice asked.
> 
> Jughead loudly swallowed. “She will be back soon, I’m sure of it.” Jughead replied, lying. He had no idea where she was, and didn’t know when she would be back. “Would …. Would you like some tea? Or a coffee?” Jughead asked, stuttering.
> 
> “Tea would be lovely.” Alice replied. 
> 
> Jughead walked to the kitchen behind Alice. He could feel her gaze on him even though her back was turned. Jughead filled up the kettle on the stove, and rummaged around for some tea bags. “No bags, fresh.” She said, Jughead rolling his eyes. How did she know? He wondered. 
> 
> After a few minutes of locating a tea pot and the tea leaves, Jughead returned to the table with the tea pot, placing it in front of Alice, watching as she poured herself a cup, string slowly with a spoon. “Your real name can’t be Jughead, your parents wouldn’t be that cruel.” Alice said before she took a sip.
> 
> “No, Ma’am. It’s just a nickname.” Jughead replied.

Chapter Text  
Jughead sat at Betty’s kitchen table sitting across looking at Alice Cooper. This woman does not have a good poker face. He can see her disdain in him all over her face, her eyes drifting to his tattoos, and shaking her head as she drummed her fingers on the table. “So, Jughead. Where exactly is my daughter?” Alice asked.

Jughead loudly swallowed. “She will be back soon, I’m sure of it,” Jughead replied, lying. He had no idea where she was and didn’t know when she would be back. “Would …. Would you like some tea? Or a coffee?” Jughead asked, stuttering.

“Tea would be lovely,” Alice replied.

Jughead walked to the kitchen behind Alice. He could feel her gaze on him even though her back was turned. Jughead filled up the kettle on the stove and rummaged around for some tea bags. “No bags, fresh.” She said, Jughead rolling his eyes. How did she know? He wondered.

After a few minutes of locating a teapot and the tea leaves, Jughead returned to the table with the teapot, placing it in front of Alice, watching as she poured herself a cup, string slowly with a spoon. “Your real name can’t be Jughead, your parents wouldn’t be that cruel,” Alice said before she took a sip.

“No, Ma’am. It’s just a nickname.” Jughead replied.

“And what exactly do you do?” She asked.

“I’m a firefighter, Mrs Cooper,” Jughead replied.

“Uh huh.” Alice nodded. Her eyes looking at his arms again. “You know, Betty never mentioned she had a boyfriend. Is this relationship new?” Alice asked.

“No Mrs Cooper, we’ve been dating over 5 months,” Jughead explained.

Alice’s face looking shocked. “I guess she never thought I needed to know,” Alice smirked. “Maybe she didn’t see a future with you two,” Alice smirked, Jughead trying his best to bite his tongue.

“Will you excuse me?” Jughead said standing to his feet, walking to the bathroom, locking the door before he pulled out his phone. He had dialled her numerous times, but she wasn’t answering. “Betty, I know you’re angry with me, but please. Come home, I don’t know how long I can put up with your mother.” Jughead said leaving a message he knew she wouldn’t listen to.

————

After over an hour, and many cups of tea, Jughead excused himself. He had no idea where Betty was, but he couldn’t be in the same room as Alice Cooper anymore alone, she was driving him insane.

He reached the bottom of the stairs when his phone rang. “Kevin, have you found her?” Jughead asked.

“She’s at Pops,” Kevin replied.

“Thank you,” Jughead replied, hanging up his phone and making his way to Pops.

 

 

Jughead opened the door frantically, smiling when he saw Betty sitting at a booth alone. Multiple empty milkshake glasses on the table as she was working through a pile of French fries.

“Thank god,” Jughead said as he slid in the booth opposite her.

Betty lifted her eyes, still angry at him. “What do you want?” She asked.

“Betty, why are you so angry with me?” He asked.

“I’m not.” She replied.

“You are, all because I love my job and don’t want to give it up.” He asked.

“I don’t want to lose you Jughead.” She replied.

“You won’t.” He replied.

“You can’t promise me that.” She replied.

“I can’t you're right,” Jughead said with a smile. “But I can promise I will try my best. I’m good at my job Betty. I love it, and I love you.”

“But..”

“But nothing Betty.” He replied with a smile.

“I don’t want to make you give up something you love Jughead. I just don’t want to lose you.” Betty said, reaching for his hand. Their hands linking together.

“You won’t lose me okay?” He said offering her a smile, Betty finally smiling back.

“Is that a smile I see?” He smirked.

“Shut up.” She joked. Jughead sure that her smile was about to fade when he told her about her mother.

“So, there’s a visitor at your apartment,” Jughead said looking serious.

“Okay?” Betty asked, worried.

“Your Mom is here.”

Betty’s face dropped, a look on panic on her face. “What? My Mom? She’s in Riverdale?” Betty asked.

“Yes.” He replied. “She’s very pleasant.” He joked.

“I’m so sorry Jug,” Betty said, worry covering her face.

“She’s okay, I just can’t deal with her alone.” Jughead joked.

“Can we just stay here?” Betty asked.

Jughead laughed. “I don’t think she’ll really appreciate it. She’s kind of a bitch.”

“Yep, that’s my Mom,” Betty replied.

 

 

“Can we just go stay at yours until she leaves?” Betty asked as she and Jughead walked back to her apartment. Betty’s hands shaking. Jughead shaking his head and giving her a smile. “Come on.” He said linking his fingers with hers as he pushed open the door.

“You found her?” Alice smirked as they walked through the door.

“Hi, Mom,” Betty replied. Squeezing Jughead’s hand tighter. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“I thought I’d come to see you, it’s been months since I’ve seen you,” Alice replied.

“Well, last time I saw you-you yelled at me and told me if I left Greendale I’d be cut off,” Betty replied.

“And look how well you’ve been doing. So well you can afford to be closed on a weekend.” Alice said with a smirk.

“If you came all this way to give me passive comments, then you should just go home,” Betty replied. Jughead holding her hand tighter.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Alice replied. Her eyes moving to her and Jughead’s hands. “Come, take a seat. Let me make you some proper tea and you can tell me all about what you’ve been up to over the past 6 months.” Alice said raising to her feet with a teapot, Betty and Jughead walking towards the table, looking at each other.

 

A few minutes later Alice poured Betty some tea before she took a seat across from them both, their hands still linked together under the table, Jughead’s thumbs running up and down hers.

“So,” Alice asked looking towards Jughead before she looked back at Betty. “This is your boyfriend,” Alice asked.

“Yes,” Betty replied.

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

“Because you didn’t need to know,” Betty said with a frown.

“Because you’re embarrassed by him?” Alice asked, her eyes moving back to Jughead. “I would be too.”

“No,” Betty replied looking at her mother. “No, of course not.” She said again feeling Jughead’s grip on her hand loosen.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Alice asked again.

“I knew you would judge him, Mom,” Betty yelled.

“Well, you’re right. Look at him, look at his arms for god sake, and his silly name.” Alice said ignoring Jughead’s feelings as she ranted.

“I don’t care what you think Mom,” Betty replied, looking towards Jughead as he let go of her hand.

“I’m gonna go.” He said, trying not to let Alice’s words hurt, it’s nothing new to him. But they still stung.

“Jug.” Betty protested as he stood up.

“I have to be at the station later, and I need to pick up Hot Dog from Mrs Patel.” He explained.

“Okay, call me later. Please?” Betty asked, almost pleading.

“Yes, I’ll call you,” Jughead said looking down at Betty.

Betty watched as Jughead reaches the door, seeing the smirk on her Moms face Betty ran from the table, wrapping her arms around him and crashing her lips onto his. Giving him a big kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she kissed him, half was a screw you to her mom, but the other half was a goodbye kiss. Even if it was only for a few hours.

When Jughead pulled back from the kiss, he felt almost dizzy. “Bye Betty.” He said with a smile before he looked back to Alice. “It’s been fun, Mrs Cooper.” He said raising his fingers to his head, giving her a salute before he walked out the door. Betty running her fingers over her mouth, still feeling his lips on hers as she walked back to the table.

“That wasn’t very necessary,” Alice said.

“What you said wasn’t necessary either, if you came here to try and scare him away it won’t work. He loves me, and I love him.” Betty said with a smile.

“Noted,” Alice smirked.

Betty was feeling uncomfortable. She hadn't seen her Mom in months, and this was why. She was mean and controlling. And no matter what she said, she was always taking digs at her, and Betty was sick of it.

“How’s home Mom? How’s Caramel?” Betty asked eager to change the subject.

“Caramel is fine, she’s a cat, Betty. She eats, shits and lays in the sun.” Alice replied.

Betty bit her lip as she listened. Feeling suddenly hot, Betty removed her jumper, wearing only a thin singlet. Alice gasped when Betty threw the jumper to the table. “What the hell is that?” Alice asked.

Betty was confused for a second before she realised she meant Betty’s new tattoo. “Please tell me it’s not real?” Alice asked as she leapt across the table, her hand roughly running over the ink. Betty pulled her arm back quickly. “Of course it’s real,” Betty replied.

“Did he make you get that?” Alice asked.

“No, he doesn’t make me do anything,” Betty replied.

“Then why the hell do you have a tattoo?” Alice asked, yelling.

“Because I love him, Mom,” Betty yelled, feeling tears in her eyes.

“Please god, please tell me you haven’t slept with him, that you’re saving yourself for someone better, your husband?” Alice asked.

Betty was silent. Alice’s face dropping. “No, you haven’t. Please tell me you haven’t?”

“It’s none of your business what I do and don’t do with my body,” Betty replied, her fingernails digging into her palms. Making new cuts as anger fell over her.

“Oh my god, what has this stupid little town done to you,” Alice yelled. “I knew you coming here was a bad idea. I knew it, but I let you come anyway. You stupid little girl.”

“You didn’t let me do anything Mom. I came here because Dad wanted me to. He gave this store to me because he knew I would be perfect at running it. He believed in me.” Betty yelled.

“Not anymore, you’re coming home with me,” Alice said her hand wrapping around Betty's wrist.

“No Mom, get off me.” Betty pulled her hand back. “I love this town and this shop. I’m not leaving it.”

“Betty,” Alice yelled shaking her head.

“No, I don’t care what you say. These months since I got here have been the best 6 months of my life. Not only because this town is amazing, and Jughead is the best man I’ve ever met. It’s because you weren’t here. You weren’t controlling me. For the first time in my life, I felt free. Free to do what I wanted. Free to make mistakes and screw up without you telling me I told you so.” Betty explained, standing up for herself for the first time. “If you came here to tell me to come home, I’m not going to. So you can leave because I am never coming home. Riverdale and Jughead are my home now.”

Betty and Alice both stared each other down. Neither backing down. Betty feeling proud of herself for the first time in years. She had never in her life spoke to her Mother like this. Her heart was racing, and her hands were shaking. But she didn’t care. She meant all of it. But the new cuts in her hands were stinging. Betty looking at her hands, seeing the cuts for the first time in over 6 months. Wishing she didn’t do it, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Fine Betty,” Alice spoke. “If you’re going to be a drama queen, then so be it,” Alice said as she walked around Betty, picking up her handbag and walking towards the door.

“I will be here for a few more days Betty. So if you calm down and want to talk properly, come see me. I’ll be at the Pembroke.” Alice replied, giving Betty one last stare before she walked out the door.

Betty’s hand shook more. Her fingers running over her cuts. Hating how her Mother made her do this. Her only fear was that Jughead might find out, and he will see them and judge her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks at the thought.

 

 

“Boy, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Jughead said with a smile as he looked down at Hot Dog.

Since he and Betty had been getting closer, he was spending more time at her apartment. Every now and then they would stay at his, but 9 times out of 10, they would stay at hers. Jughead didn’t mind, but he was seeing Hot Dog less and less. Thankfully Mrs Patel from next door was a godsend in looking after him, But Jughead felt guilty. Before he met Betty, it was just them two. Now there was three. The thought of that made Jughead smile. Even after their fight, he knew she was only so passionate because she cared about him, and didn’t want to lose him. He felt the same way about her. He had an idea up his sleeve, but he was waiting for a good time to talk to her about it.

Jughead filled Hot Dogs bowl up with food, he placed it on the ground and gave him a ruffle of the fur on his head before he opened the fridge himself, looking for something for himself to eat. He was about to reach in a grab some sliced beef when he heard the front door opening. “Jug?” He heard Betty’s voice.

A panicked-looking Betty stood before him. “I can’t stand her, I hate her. I really hate her.” Betty said as she paced around the kitchen.

“What did she say?” Jughead asked.

“That I’m a stupid little girl. She wants me to go back to Greendale.” Betty explained.

“You’re not going to right?” Jughead asked, worried.

“No, of course not,” Betty said stepping forward. “She just, …. She has this way of making me feel like a little girl again. Telling me what to do, and who to see. And this.” Betty said holding up her arm, showing off her tattoo.

“How’d she react?” Jughead asked.

“Not well Jughead, not well,” Betty replied. Her fingernails digging in again.

Betty just breathes okay. She can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do You’re a 25-year-old woman for god's sake.” Jughead said, walking closer to her. His arms running up and down her arms, making her feel calm.

“I know she can’t, but she…. She just …..” Betty stuttered.

Jughead’s eyes moved to her hands, seeing them clenched. “Betty, just relax okay.” He said.

Betty’s hands loosening a little, but her nails were still digging in.

Jughead moved his hands to hers, Betty pulling back. Jughead a bit confused. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Betty shook her head. “I don’t want you to see my hands,” Betty replied.

“Why not?” Jughead asked.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “Please Jug, don’t make me.” She whispered.

“Betty, what’s in your hands?” He asked. He had no idea what was happening. He wasn’t sure if she was hiding something. He couldn’t understand what was happening.

They locked eyes for a few minutes before Betty gave in. She stepped closer to him Jughead holding out his hands as he studied her face, Betty giving him a nod before she opened her hands.

“Betty.” He whispered.

“I promise I don’t do this anymore. My Mom, she…. She just drives me to do this.” Betty explained.

Jughead moved his fingers lightly over the cuts, seeing them red. “Are they sore?” He asked.

“Just a little.” She replied. “It’s like a coping mechanism Jug. 6 months of not seeing my Mom, they were perfect. The scars were nearly gone, then my Mom is back for one day and she drives me to do this.” Betty explained.

“I’m sorry Betty,” Jughead said as he placed his hands over hers. Placing her hands together before he placed a kiss to the back of them. “I love you Betty, and I’m here for you,” Jughead said before he rested his head onto hers. Betty offering a small smile before she pressed a small kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry I’m so weak.” She mumbled.

“Hey,” Jughead said, lifting her chin up with his finger. Forcing her eyes to meet him. “You are not weak Betty,” Jughead said, his thumbs brushing away her falling tears. Betty nodding her head before she wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head onto his chest. “I love you,” Jughead whispered, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

 

 

A day later, Jughead walked to Pops. He had spent the last day with Betty. Calling in sick to work, and staying with her. In the wake of her mother returning, it was hitting Betty pretty hard. Knocking back all the confidence she had acquired in the 6 months since she left Greendale. They stayed at his house, no one happier than Hot Dog, he loved Jughead. But he loved Betty more.

“Hey Pop, I called about that order,” Jughead said as he walked up to the counter.

“Yep, it’ll be ready in a sec Jug.” Pop replied before he walked into the kitchen.

Jughead looked around, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he saw his Dad sitting with none other than Alice Cooper. At first, Jughead couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he really seeing this? His Dad, and Betty’s Mom sitting together.

A frown fell onto his face as he stormed towards their table. Jughead clearing his throat. “You got something to say, boy?” FP grunted.

“What the hell is this?” He asked looking at a flirtatious smile fell from Alice’s lips.

“Your father here was just telling me all about you. You’ve got quite the backstory Jughead. Or should I say, Forsythe.” Alice smirked.

“He doesn’t like to be called that, do you boy?” FP said with a smile.

“What the hell are you doing? You came to town to what? Make Betty fell like crap?” Jughead said raising his voice.

“The last thing I expected was to see my daughter with the likes of you,” Alice replied.

“You’re a horrible Mother Alice. Betty’s told me all the stories. The controlling, the manipulating. Forcing pills down her throat that she didn’t even need.” Jughead said, his frown getting harsher.

“You don’t know what you're talking about Jughead,” Alice replied. “You’re going to need help with that girl. Wait till you see her scars.” Alice was smirking, with FP smiling along with her.

“You mean the ones she only does because of you!” Jughead yelled.

“Me, please.” Alice tried to brush him off.

“Yes, you. She does it because of you.” Jughead yelled. He could see Pop behind Alice holding up his takeaway. As much as he wanted to leave, he needed to tell Alice something first. “I won’t let you hurt her anymore you got it? You don’t deserve a daughter like Betty, someone amazing and smart. Beautiful with a heart of gold. You’re right, I might not deserve her. But at least she will be surrounded by people who love her, and not ones that control her.” Jughead said, his eyes narrowed. “Go back to Greendale Mrs Cooper. Betty doesn’t want you here. You can fuck my Dad if you want, I don’t really care. But you would be a hypocrite. You judged me because of my tattoos, my Dad has them too. But he has a hell of a lot more hidden than I do. And believe me, you’ll wish you never went there.”

Jughead walked away. Thanking Pops before he grabbed his bag of food and walked out the door. He didn’t care about his Father or Alice. He just needed to get back to Betty, because she was his priority.

 

 

By the time Jughead made it back home, he had calmed down. When he opened the door and saw Betty smiling back at him he couldn’t be angry anymore. “You took your time,” Betty said with a smile.

“Yeah, I kinda ran into your Mom,” Jughead explained, handing her the bag of food.

“No, what did you say?” Betty asked.

“Not much, just that she didn’t deserve an amazing daughter like you,” Jughead said with a smile.

“She wouldn’t have liked that,” Betty smirked.

“I don’t really care what she likes,” Jughead replied. “She wasn’t alone.”

“No? who was she with?” Betty asked.

“My Dad,” Jughead replied, Betty’s face looking confused. “They looked pretty cozy too.”

“Ughhh. They deserve each other.” Betty replied, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

“My thoughts exactly,” Jughead smirked.

“I guess it didn’t take her long to forget all about my Dad then,” Betty replied, a little bit of her sad at the idea. Her Dad had been dead only 8 months, and she was already moving on.

“I think she was trying to annoy us, but it won’t work,” Jughead replied.

“Nothing will work. I love you too much.” Betty said with a smile, placing a short kiss to his lips.

Jughead smiled back to her. The past day running through his mind, and the idea he had been toying with for a few weeks. “I want to talk to you about something,” Jughead said, holding out his hand. Betty holding onto it as he walked her to the couch. Betty sat crossed legged across from him, their hands still linked.

“That argument we had the other day?” Jughead said, Betty, nodding her head.

“I’m sorry, I may have overreacted,” Betty said, feeling a bit embarrassed over it all.

“You were right, kinda.” Jughead said. “If the roles were reversed, I’d be scared every day. I get it Betty. But I can’t just quit.” Jughead said.

“I know Jug, I’m sorry. I’m just scared. I don’t want to lose you.” She said.

“I know. How about we make a deal?” He asked. Betty interested in what he has to say. “How about we wait a few years, if in a few years time I get another job opportunity like that, I won’t say no. I just feel like it’s too soon. I’m too young to be the boss.”

“You’d do that? Give it up? In a few years?” Betty asked.

“Yes. I’d do anything for you, just give me time Betty. The last thing I want to do is a few years down the road, leave behind you and some kids.”

Betty looked back, a little shocked. “Kids?” She asked.

“I know it’s too soon, but down the line.” He said, watching as Betty smiled from ear to ear.

“I like that idea,” Betty replied. “You, me. A couple kids. Hot Dog, maybe a cat.”

“I’m not scaring you then?” He asked.

“No, not at all Jug. I like the idea.” Betty said, moving closer to place a kiss to his cheek.

“There’s something else.” He replied, pulling back.

“Okay,” Betty asked.

“I’ve been feeling a bit bad lately about Hot Dog. I’ve pushed him onto Mrs Patel way too often. I want you to be with you, but I don’t want him to feel abandoned.” Jughead explained.

“We can stay here more often if you want,” Betty recommended.

“How about we make it more permanent,” Jughead asked.

Betty cocked her head to the side. “permanent?”

“You could move in here?” Jughead asked.

“Really?” Betty asked smiling.

“Yeah, would you like that?” He asked.

“I’d love that. You wouldn’t get sick of me?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head. “It would be okay not living above your shop?”

“Sounds perfect.” Betty smiled. “I and Kevin were actually talking the other day about changing the shop a little. Opening a little cafe inside. Maybe we could move some of the books up the stairs into the apartment, and have a coffee shop downstairs.” Betty said, her eyes smiling at the idea.

“That sounds amazing Betts. You could do the baking, you’re an amazing baker. You make the best cupcakes in Riverdale.” Jughead smirked.

“Thank you,” Betty said softly.

“You do, your baking is amazing Betty.”

“Not just about that, for everything. For wanting me to live with you, for helping me deal with my crazy Mom. For not making me feel insane when I act a little crazy.” Betty explained, the many reasons she loved him.

“I would do anything for you, Betty, I love you,” Jughead replied.

“I love you to Jug,” Betty replied, throwing her body onto his, her legs straddling his hips. Her mouth pressing to his. Betty pulling back after their kiss, resting her head onto his.

“I love you so much, Betty. I can’t imagine life without you.” Jughead said his eyes locking with hers.

“That’s good because I’m never letting you go,” Betty replied back. Her mouth moving back to his. Both forgetting about their food getting cold because all they could think about was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Alice is the worst. Is this the last we'll see of her? maybe, maybe not.  
> Please let me know what you think, and for that anon who told me my story is shit, and it's full of mistakes. Fuck you! 
> 
> Anyway. Please enjoy, a new chapter is coming along soon. I'm going to try and get it uploaded friday. :)
> 
> Remember to follow me on tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	13. Thirteen

It had been over a month since Jughead suggested Betty move in with him, and it was only a day later that Betty arrived with all her belongings. Betty didn’t want to wait. She wanted to be with him now, she wasn’t waiting. It had also been a month since she started to dip into some of the money her father left for her. Putting it towards her and Kevin’s plan to open a coffee shop in the store. It had only been opened for just over a week, but so far. It was a success. Betty had hired 2 new staff, promoting Kevin to the assistant manager role, taking some of the stress off Betty. It was going well, Betty’s cupcakes were flying out the door every day, people loved them, and they loved having a new coffee shop in town.

Living together had been good. After eventually finding places for all of Betty’s belongings, it was starting to look more like their home, and not just Jughead’s. Every day waking up in each other's arms was an amazing feeling, the only time Betty couldn’t sleep was when Jughead was on the overnight shift. But she was able to make up for it by covering one of his pillows in a t-shirt and cuddling it close.

 

 

Betty woke up on a Wednesday, stretching her arms out, and feeling the bed empty, only hearing the sound of the shower running. Betty smirked as she pulled the covers from her bed, and walked towards the bathroom, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. She opened the bathroom door and stripped off her clothes slowly pulling back the shower curtain. Jughead’s eyes were squeezed closed, a hand resting on the wall as the water rushed down his back. Betty biting her lip as she moved her hand up his back. Jughead turning around, opening his eyes to see Betty moving her hands over his chest. “Morning.” She said with a smile.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked.

“No, I just thought I could use a shower too. I’m still sweaty from last night.” Betty said with a smirk. Jughead smiling with her, the memories of the previous night and the many times Betty screamed his name.

Betty moved her hands to his chest, her fingers moving over his pecks as she moved closer to him, and placing her lips onto his. Jughead kissed her back instantly but pulled away after a long kiss. “Betty, I have to go to work.” He said with a moan, wishing he didn’t have to.

“We’ll be quick,” Betty said with a smile as she kissed him again.

Jughead moved his hands to her waist, kissing her back with passion and lust. Betty could feel him getting excited as he pocked her stomach. Betty smiled and moved her eyes down, her hand moving over him. “I think someone doesn’t want to go to work just yet,” Betty smirked. Jughead closing his eyes as she moved her hand over him. “Betty.” He moaned.

“Yes.” She smiled locking eyes with him.

“God I want you.” He said moving his hands to her hips, lifting her suddenly, Betty wrapped her legs around his waist. Jughead spinning her around, pinning her against the wall, his length pushing at her heat, sliding in. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he was all pushed in.

Jughead moved both his hands to her ass, holding her up as he thrust into her. A smile falling from both their lips as they moved together. It was fast and hot. The water from above them bouncing off them as they moved. Betty screaming his name.

“Faster Juggie.” She yelled. Jughead listening, pushing and out of her faster. Betty leaning her head against the wall, feeling herself pulling on him, and pulling his orgasm right out of him. Jughead moving his head to her shoulder as they came. Both breathing heavily.

After a few minutes, Jughead slowly lifted Betty back to her feet. Jughead pulling at the loofa, and wiping Betty’s body clean. “I love you Jug,” Betty said with a smile as he turned off the water.

“I love you too Betty,” Jughead replied, placing a kiss to her lips before he stepped out of the shower. Holding out his hand to steady her. Wrapping a towel around her waist. Giving her a quick hug, placing a kiss to her temple.

“Be safe today, okay Juggie?” Betty said it was the same thing she said to him every day he headed off to work.

“I will.” He said with a smile back to her.

Betty sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching as he pulled on his uniform. Every time she watched him put it on, she wondered if she would see him again. It scared her. His job was dangerous, she was scared every day, but this was his job. He loved it, and after their argument, they had a month earlier, there was no stopping him. At least not for a few years at least.

“Bye,” Jughead said with a smile and a small wave before he exited the room. Betty waving back, faking a smile as she heard the front door slam shut.

 

 

It was around 10 in the morning when she arrived at the bookstore. In the past 3 weeks, the place looked completely different. The whole ground floor was now a coffee shop surrounded by books, and Betty’s old apartment was now full of books for sale.

It had been a fast build, Betty dipping into some of the money her father left her, hiring Andrews construction to get the job done. Betty smiled with joy every time she walked into her new store. It was beginning to look how she imagined it. Less like an old bookstore, and more like a friendly place for the citizens of Riverdale.

“Hiya Boss,” Kevin said with a grin when Betty walked through the door carrying a big box of cupcakes.

“I cannot believe you’re still doing this every day,” Kevin asked.

“What?” Betty replied.

“Baking cupcakes? You know you can just hire someone to do it right?” Kevin suggested.

“It’s a secret recipe Kev, I can’t tell anyone my secret,” Betty said with a smirk as she walked around to the counter, sliding in cupcake one at a time into the display cabinet.

Betty walked back around to the register. “How’s it been, Kevin? The last few days? Sorry I haven’t really been in.” Betty said with a smile.

“You were too busy with Jughead? Did you even leave the bedroom?” Kevin asked with a smirk.

Betty rolled her eyes. “Yes, of course, we did.” She replied, it only being half true. “When Jug has days off, I like to be with him. With these 12 hour shifts, I hardly see him.”

“I know Betty, I’m just teasing you,” Kevin replied resting his elbows on the counter. “I’m just jealous. I wish I had a Jughead of my own.”

“What about Moose?” Betty asked.

A frown came across Kevin’s lips. “Ughhh.” He exhaled. “Don’t even get me started on that coward.”

“He’s still not budging on coming out them?” Betty asked.

“It’s 2018 for fuck's sake,” Kevin said angrily.

“I’m so sorry Kev,” Betty said, resting her hand onto his. “What about Jughead’s friend Fangs? You could have a hot fireman of your own?”

“He’s cute,” Kevin replied with a small smile. “I just don’t think I can date someone called Fangs.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “You are your own worst enemy Kevin,” Betty said with a smile before she walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

 

 

Betty was watching over the shop while Kevin was on his break. Ethel wasn’t in, calling in sick for the 4th day in a row. Betty didn’t know if she was actually sick, or doing what she did and spending her time with her own fireman. Betty still couldn't believe Ethel and Dilton. They were adorable together, and it was because of her. Ethel’s little crush on Jughead seems to be a thing of the past.

Betty was finishing with a customer when Kevin came running in the door, sweat on his red face. “  
“Betty!” He yelled.

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked running around the counter to see him as he was hunched over.

“The town hall.” He said exhaling loudly. “It’s on fire.” He yelled.

Betty looked panicked as she looked up, seeing 2 firetrucks streaming past her shop. She looked around the shop, seeing it was empty. She rushed with Kevin outside, flicking over we’re closed sign before they ran up the street.

 

By the time Kevin and Betty reached the town hall, the place was swarming with people. Everyone watching as the building was in flames. Betty looking over, her eyes searching for Jughead. Seeing him along with Veronica, Archie, Sweet Pea, Dilton and more firemen she’d never seen before. She ran towards him, stopping herself when Kevin pulled her back.

“Betty, let him do his job okay,” Kevin said pulling her back, still close enough to hear them.

 

“According to the mayor, there are people still in the west wing. Archie, Fangs. You two work on the east wing, try and get the fire down. The rest of us will work on getting everyone out.” Veronica said, all men nodding their heads.

“Dilton and I will take the top floor. The rest, take the bottom.” Jughead said, his face serious.

“Are you sure Jug? It’s dangerous you don’t want more help?” Archie asked.

“No, we’ll be okay. If it gets dicey. Send in more, but we need to get everyone out, and not stand around talking about it okay?” Jughead yelled. “Come on Dilton, you’re with me. You ready for this?” Jughead asked looking at a shaky looking Dilton who nodded his head as he placed on his mask.

“Good luck guys,” Veronica said nodding at them both before she looked back to the rest of the team, giving them instructions. Jughead lifting his mask to his face when he heard his name being called. “Jug!” It was Betty shouting, a look of worry on her face.

Jughead quickly ran towards her. “Be safe please.” She said, her voice shaky. “I will.” He replied before he ran backwards. Betty could only watch as he disappeared into the fiery building.

“I don’t like this Kev,” Betty said to Kevin, refusing to take her eyes off the building.

“Betty, this is his job. He’s done it for years. I’ve seen him do a lot more scary things.” Kevin replied.

“Like what?” Betty asked.

“A few years ago I saw him crawl into a car that was on fire to save a little girl. A few seconds after he got her out, the car exploded.” Kevin replied. Making Betty feel more uneasy.

“Oh, God!” She shouted.

“Betty, just relax okay,” Kevin said, giving Betty a hug, turning her face away from the building. “I know how you feel Betts, I’ve seen my Dad do stuff like this before, and he’s okay,” Kevin said with a smile as he pulled her back. “It’s scary, but he’ll be okay.”

 

 

10 minutes had passed since she last saw him. Since then she watched as Veronica and Sweet Pea and other emerged, helping multiple people to safety. Watching as they were being led to the line of ambulances. Her eyes watching the building, watching as the fire was getting bigger and bigger. The tears that were just sitting in her eyes, were now falling down her face. “Where is he?” Betty whispered to herself over and over.

A wave of relief fell over Betty when she saw him emerge. Dilton by his side, helping multiple people, pulling them to safety. Watching as the ambulance took them away, Veronica running towards him and Dilton.

“There’s more still in there Veronica,” Jughead replied.

“Jug, it’s too dangerous. The fire, it’s too big.” Veronica yelled.

“I can get them, I can’t leave people in there,” Jughead yelled back.

“Jug!” Veronica yelled as Jughead stepped towards the building, looking at Dilton. “You coming?” Jughead asked him.

Dilton was hesitant, but he followed Jughead. Ignoring Veronica’s demands. “Dilton, are you sure?” Jughead asked, Dilton nodding his head before they both ran back into the building. Betty confused as he disappeared again. “Where’d he go?” Kevin asked.

Betty stormed through the crowds, pushing past the police officers that were trying to keep people away. But they couldn’t contain Betty. Kevin quickly followed her. Betty rushing up to Veronica who’s a face was covered with worry.

“Why he go back, Veronica!” Betty yelled.

“Betty, you shouldn’t be here. Get back. It’s not safe.” She said looking at Betty, seeing Kevin cowering behind her.

“Is it safe for him? Will he be okay?” Betty demanded, raising her voice.

“I don’t know Betty. It’s getting out of hand, I need to call for more men to calm down the flames.” Veronica said, rushing away from Betty.

“Veronica! Betty yelled following her. “Why aren’t you send more men in?”

“It’s too dangerous right now, we need to contain it,” Veronica replied, picking up her radio. “I’m going to need more back up,” Veronica said into the radio. “I’ve got 2 men in the building. I need back up, now.” Veronica yelled.

“Will he be okay?” Betty asked again, tears now running down her face.

“I don’t know Betty. But you need to get back. This is his job. He knows what he is doing. You don’t see Jughead standing over you at your store.” Veronica snapped. “Get back, now!” She screamed.

Kevin pulled Betty back. Both their eyes watching as the fire got bigger, and Veronica and the rest freaking out. The fire was getting out of control.

“Betty, come on,” Kevin said again pulling her back, but she wasn’t going to wait around and do nothing. She walked closer to the building, taking a step closer when Veronica pulled her back.

 

“Betty, you can’t go in there! Are you crazy!” Veronica yelled, pulling Betty back.

“I don’t care, Veronica, he’s in there. He could be dead or hurt, and you’re doing nothing!” Betty yelled, tears rolling down her face.

“It’s not safe to send more people in Betty. I can’t risk more men.” Veronica replied.

“But it’s okay that he’s in there, risking his life, and you’re too scared to help him. He’s been in their ages.”

“Calm down Betty, this is his job,” Veronica replied, raising her hand to touch Betty’s. Betty pulling her hands back instantly.

“I don’t care. He’s in there, and you’re doing nothing.” Betty screamed, everyone, staring at them. Kevin walking up behind her. “Betty, come on. He’ll be okay.” He said, Betty, ignoring him.

Betty taking a step closer to Veronica, her finger poking Veronica in the shoulder. “If he’s hurt, it’s all your fault!”

Furry and anger fell over Veronica at Betty’s words. But she held her tongue, watching as tears streamed down Betty’s face. She was just as worried as her. “Betty, get the fuck back! You don’t know what you’re doing. Step back, or I will have an officer come and drag you away. Do you understand me!” Veronica yelled, narrowing her eyes at Betty.

Betty stepped back. Her hand gripped onto Kevin’s, her eyes watching the building. She watched as Dilton appeared again. Helping a man out of the door, the ambulance taking him away before Dilton went back into the building.

“Jug, come on,” Betty whispered to herself just as more firetrucks turned up, her eyes looking back to the building when they heard a loud explosion. Betty falling to her knees. “No, no. NO!” She shouted.

“Betty, Betty,” Kevin said wrapping his arms around her as they both sat on the ground.

“He’s gone. He’s gone.” She said, her tears falling uncontrollably.

“He’ll be okay,” Kevin whispered, not believing it himself. “He has to be.”

“Kevin, there’s no way he survived that!” Betty yelled. There was nothing anyone could do but watch as the fire burned, everyone including Veronica and the rest of the men in shock, not sure how to proceed.

 

“Betty?” Betty turned around to hear her name being called. Seeing Ethel walking up to her. “Where’s Dilton? Is he okay?” Ethel asked.

Betty didn’t reply. Moving her eyes back to the building, hearing a few more bangs. Betty thinking of the worst. Her head shaking as tears fell down her face, her breathing choppy as Kevin hugged her close.

 

The whole place was silent. No one was saying a word, the only sound was that of the roaring fire, and the water being expelled from the hoses and the small sound of sniffles from people crying.

“Betty. Look.” Kevin said, a hopefulness in his voice.

Betty gripped onto Ethel's hand as they both watched as a figure emerged from the building. It was Jughead, covered in black soot and debris. Holding someone in his arms. Betty looked closer, seeing it was Dilton he was carrying. Not moving.

“Jug!” Betty yelled running towards him when she stopped.

Jughead placed Dilton onto the ground. He removed his helmet, tears stained his face as Veronica rushed towards them. Jughead shaking his head before they were crowded around, the vision of Jughead disappearing. Betty wrapped her arms around Ethel as she fell to the floor screaming.

 

 

Betty watched from afar as Jughead sat in the ambulance. A mask over his mouth and nose as he was being seen by the ambulance staff. Her tears had stopped, but the stain from her tears was still on her face.

Jughead looked up, his eyes locking with Betty’s as she took steps closer to him. Jughead pulled down the mask and gave her a little smile before it faded.

Betty ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, Jughead running his hands up and down her back, holding her as her tears returned. Betty hid her face in his neck. “Shhh.” She mumbled.

“I thought I lost you.” She replied, her grip on his getting tighter.

“I’m still here.” He replied. Betty pulling back from him, her hands moving to his face. Her eyes moving to the mask beside him.

“You should keep wearing that.” She replied.

“I’m okay,” Jughead replied.

“You need it Jug. I don’t want to happen to you what happened to Jack Pearson.” Betty said with a cry.

“Jack Pearson?” Jughead asked he had no idea what she was talking about.

“From This Is Us. He thought he was fine, then he died after he saved the family dog.” Betty replied, crying.

“I’m okay Betty. I’m okay.” He replied, giving her a small smile again. “But, Dilton….. he’s….”

“I know Jug,” Betty replied, looking back towards the building that was nearly extinguished. “What happened?” Betty asked.

“I lost him, then I heard the explosion. It’s so hard to see in there Betty. I …. I” Jughead said, a tear falling from his eye. “He’s dead because of me Betts.”

“Jug, no,” Betty replied. Moving a finger to his falling tear.

“I shouldn’t have gone back in. It was my decision. I should have gone in alone if I did. He would still be here.” Jughead replied. Betty seeing him cry made her tears fall.

“You saved people Jughead. You need to remember that.” Betty replied. Jughead refusing to look at her as more tears ran down his face.

“But..”

“But nothing Jughead. You’re a hero.” Betty replied. “Losing Dilton was horrible. I’m so sorry.”

Betty threw her arms around him again, pulling him close. Jughead coughed into her shoulder. “I can’t lose you Jughead.” She cried.

“You won’t.” He replied.

Betty pulled back, watching as he coughed again. “I can’t lose you.” She said again.

“I’m sorry, I was stupid.” He replied.

“I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry Betty,” Jughead replied softly.

“I know, come here,” Betty said as she hugged him again.

Betty and Jughead stayed there for a while. Both not wanting to let go. Scared that something would happen.

Jughead opened his eyes, he watched as they lifted Dilton’s lifeless body into an ambulance. A distraught and crying Ethel climbing in after him. Guilt heavy on his heart.

 

 

It was a few days later for Dilton’s funeral. Jughead stood in front of the mirror. He wore his back pants and a black shirt with suspenders. His jacket was in his hand as he looked back at himself. It had only been 2 days, and Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about it. How Dilton was dead, and it was all his fault. It should be him in the coffin, not Dilton.

Jughead pushed back the tears, his eyes moving to the tangled suspenders across his chest. Jughead pushed them off his shoulders when Betty came up behind him. Wearing a knee-length black dress, her hair half up when she wrapped her arms around him. The past 2 days had been hard. Jughead felt guilty, and Betty noticed it. He didn’t smile. He didn’t laugh, and he hadn’t slept in days.

“You ready?” Betty asked as she rested her head on his shoulder, her chest against his back as she looked into the mirror, looking at his reflection. Jughead nodded his head, slipping the suspenders onto his shoulders before he pulled from Betty.

Betty watched as he slipped on his shoes. Betty took the jacket from his hands, helping him lace his arms through. His eyes were dark, and the circles under them were the darkest they’d ever been. Betty lifted her hand to brush away the curl that fell over his eyes. “If it’s too much Jug, we can stay home.” She asked softly.

“I need to be there.” He replied, his voice raspy as he took a step back. “It’s my fault in the first place.” He whispered under his breath before he stepped back. Betty’s heart hurting at the sound of his voice breaking, and the guilt he was carrying.

 

 

The service was long and sad. Nearly everyone had tears rolling down their face. There weren’t too many people there. Dilton wasn’t the most popular guy, but the people that knew him. Loved him. Betty sat beside Jughead. Kevin sitting on her other side. Her eyes falling to Ethel who was seated beside his parents. Betty reached for Jughead’s hand. They watched as Sweet Pea came along, placing his uniform over his coffin, if anyone wasn’t crying, they were now.

 

Jughead and Betty walked in silence back towards their car. “Mr Jones.” A voice yelled. Jughead turning to see Dilton’s Mom walking towards him.

“Mrs Doiley, I am so sorry.” He said as she walked towards him, her husband quickly walking behind her as the small woman took a step closer, her hand reaching up and slapping Jughead across the face.

“You are not welcome in my home!” She shouted. “You killed my son!”

Jughead’s eyes looked down, his hand moved to his cheek to soothe the pain. “I know, I’m so sorry,” Jughead replied as Dilton’s father pulled his mother back.

“He shouldn’t have been in that building, this is your fault.” She shouted pointing her finger at him. “All he ever wanted was to be like you.”

“Mrs Doiley, this is not Jughead’s fault,” Betty said stepping up to defend Jughead.

“No Betty, she’s right. It’s my fault. It should be me in that coffin not him.” Jughead replied. Mrs Doiley’s eyes narrowing as she looked Jughead up and down before she stormed off. Tears began to appear in Betty’s eyes.

“Jug.” She whispered reaching for his hand when he pulled it back.

“You should go, Betty, to the wake.” He replied as tears stung his eyes.

“Jug.” She pleaded.

“I shouldn’t be there. It’s all because of me.” Jughead said before he stormed away leaving Betty.

 

 

Betty arrived at the wake alone. She felt like she shouldn’t be here. Not without Jughead. She nodded to Dilton’s parents before she walked into their home. She couldn’t understand why it was okay that she was there, but Jughead couldn’t be.

She wandered around the room, saying hello to Kevin and Sweet Pea. Seeing Veronica in the corner of the room, her hand linked with Cheryl. Betty hadn’t said a word to her. She felt like she owed Veronica an apology after the way she spoke to her on the day of the fire.

“Hi, Veronica,” Betty said softly.

“Hi Betty, where’s Jug?” Veronica asked.

“He couldn’t come.” She replied. “Can we talk, please?” Betty asked.

Veronica gave Cheryl’s hand one last squeeze before she followed Betty outside. Finding a couple chairs they sat down together. “I just want to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You were stressed. It wasn’t fair.” Betty said looking apologetic.

“I get it, Betty. You were scared.” Veronica replied. “I was too. I lost one of my friends.”

“I’m sorry Veronica, I really am. I hope it doesn’t change your opinion of me.” Betty asked.

“I get it, Betty. You were worried about Jug, if it was someone I love more than anything in that building, I would be scared too.” Veronica replied with a smile. Betty smiled back.

“Why isn’t Jughead here?” Veronica asked.

“He had a run in with Dilton’s Mom. He feels so guilty V. He’s blaming himself.” Betty explained.

“As much as I wished they never went back in, both Dilton and Jughead knew what they were doing. They knew the risks, but they did it anyway. That’s what they do. It’s their job to take risks. That day the risk didn’t pay off.”

“I’m so scared V. He’s taking this so hard. He thinks it’s him that should be in that coffin.” Betty said with a single tear.

“Jughead is a good man. He takes things to heart. Don’t let him Balme himself. Dilton could have not gone back in, but he did because that’s his job. He wanted to go back in, Jughead didn’t drag him in. This is not his fault. Make sure he knows that.”

 

 

By the time Betty arrived home, it was dark. She opened the door, Hot Dog running up to her. “Hi, boy.” She said as she crouched down to pat his belly as he rolled onto his back. “Where’s Daddy huh?” Betty asked as she rose to her feet.

Betty walked through the house, seeing the back porch light was on, she opened the door. Seeing Jughead sitting on a lounger, staring off into the night. “Jug?” Betty asked as she stepped towards him, the breeze hitting her. “What are you doing out here? It’s freezing?”

Jughead didn’t reply. He just lifted a glass to his mouth, Betty seeing the bottle of vodka by his feet. “Jug?” Betty asked stepping closer to him, reaching for his hand again. “Jughead.” She said, raising her voice. “Jug it’s freezing out here, let's go inside alright?” She asked.

Jughead stood to his feet. Betty watching as he walked inside the house. Betty was unsure of how much he had drunk, he didn’t look drunk, he wasn’t walking funny or anything. Maybe he just started.

Betty walked behind him, Jughead taking a seat at the kitchen island. “How was the wake?” He finally spoke.

“It was okay,” Betty replied. “It’s awake.” She said with a smile. “You should have come.”

“I wasn’t wanted.” He replied.

“Diltons Mom is just upset. She doesn’t blame you Jug.” Betty replied.

“She should hate me. It’s my fault.” He replied harshly.

“Jug, it’s not your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that.” Betty replied angrily.

“It is Betty.” He replied lifting the glass to his mouth again. “I should be dead, not Dilton.”

Betty’s eyes widened as he spoke. His words cutting her like glass. “Jug!” She yelled. Her voice getting his attention. “Is that what you want? You want to be dead?”

“Stop being dramatic Betty.” He replied.

“Dramatic!” She yelled. “I’m not being fucking dramatic Jughead,” Betty yelled louder.

“Do you have any idea what it was like. Watching you run into that building, unsure if I would ever see you again. Do you have any idea how scared I was!” Betty yelled. Tears in her eyes again.

“I’m sick of this Jughead. I’m sick of you thinking so little of yourself. I love you. I have told you I can’t go on without you. You’re blaming yourself for something that isn’t your fault.” Betty yelled.

“I should have gone in there alone,” Jughead replied.

“No, you shouldn’t of. Dilton dying was a terrible thing. But he knew what he was doing. You two saved people. People are alive because of you. Dilton died, and that sucks more than anything. But you need to stop blaming yourself. It is not your fault okay.”

“But..”

“But nothing Jughead. Stop it okay. Dilton’s Mom was wrong. It’s not your fault. None of it is your fault.” Betty said as she stepped towards him, her hands on either side of his face, her eyes locking with his. “Do you believe me?”

“Betty.” He whispered.

“If it was the other way, that you died and Dilton blamed himself. Would it be his fault?” Betty asked.

“No… but…”

“But nothing Jughead,” Betty said with a small smile. “This … is…. not …. your….. fault.”

Jughead slowly nodded his head. Betty’s words finally getting into his brain. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, loverly his head. Betty taking a sigh of relief.

“I can’t lose you Jug. Not over this.” Betty said a tear rolling down her cheek.

“You won’t lose me, I’m sorry.” Jughead cried. “I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Betty whispered. Jughead stepped around the counter, wrapping his arms around Betty. Betty rested her head onto his chest. “I can’t lose you.” She whispered.

“You won’t,” Jughead whispered back.

They held each other for a while, refusing to let go. Only letting go when the doorbell rang.

Jughead pulled back, wiping away his tears before he walked towards the door, opening it seeing Ethel standing in front of him. “Ethel, hi,” Jughead said.

“Hi, Jughead.” She said forcing a smile.

“Do you want to come in?” He asked.

Ethel nodded her head, taking a step inside. “I’m not here long, I just wanted to tell you something.”

“I’m so sorry Ethel, you and Dilton were so good together.” He said with a frown.

“Thanks, Jug.” Ethel smiled. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, sorry for what happened. Dilton looked at you like a big brother. He wanted to be like you. The best firefighter this town has.”

“Thank you, Ethel,” Jughead replied.

“There’s one more thing,” Ethel said. Jughead looking curious. “I’m pregnant.”

Jughead looked back in shock. “You’re pregnant? Did Dilton know?”

Ethel nodded her head. “I told him the night before he died.”

“He would have been so happy,” Jughead asked.

“He was. He was so happy. I just wanted to let you know. Dilton really cared about you.” Ethel said with a smile. “I really hope you’ll be here, for the baby.”

“I’ll be here Ethel, for you and the baby. Everyone at the station will be.”

“Thank you Jughead.” Ethel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for what happened in this chapter. I loved Dilton.  
> Next chapter is going to be a interesting one. Jughead and the rest investigate the start of the fire and discover something horrible. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the new chapter will be updated. I'll try and get it up by the middle of next week at the latest.
> 
> Remember to follow my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good, everyone’s here.” Jughead said as he walked in.
> 
> “Where have you been? I guess being the boss now means you can do whatever you want.” Sweet Pea said with a snarky voice.
> 
> “Actually Pea, I have a surprise you you all.” Jughead said. 
> 
> “A surprise? I love surprises.” Veronica said jumping to her feet. “Gimmie.” She said holding out her hand. 
> 
> Jughead smiled at Veronica, looking behind him locking eyes with Betty who was waiting by the door. “Come on in Betts.” Jughead said. 
> 
> Everyone in the room’s face’s burst into smiles when Betty walked in with the new puppy in her arms. 
> 
> “Oh my god!” Veronica screamed as she ran towards Betty, everyone following her. 
> 
> “Is he ours?” Archie asked.

“I can’t believe it, pregnant. Ethel is pregnant. No wonder she had been calling in sick. I don’t know if I’m happy or sad.” Betty said as she and Jughead lay in bed.

“I think it’s a bit of both. It’s sad because this baby will never know their father, but it’s happy because Ethel gets to keep a part of Dilton alive.” Jughead said with a smile.

Betty anchored her neck, seeing him smiling back at her. Betty moved her hand up to his lips, Jughead giving her fingers a kiss. “I missed that.” She whispered.

“What?” Jughead asked.

“You're smiling,” Betty replied.

Jughead pulled his arms around her. Pulling Betty closer to him, Betty resting her head onto his chest. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“You still feel guilty?” Betty asked.

“A little, I think I always will,” Jughead replied. It had only been a few days since Dilton’s funeral. Jughead feeling better than he did the day of the funeral. Everything Dilton’s Mom said to him was what he was feeling inside. Jughead had never felt so guilty before. No-one had died because of his actions before. It was surprising every since he became a firefighter, he had never lost anyone close to him, until now.

“When are you going back to work?” Betty asked the question that had been on her mind since the town hall fire. Hoping he would say never, but she knew he would be going back soon.

“A few days,” Jughead replied, feeling Betty tense at his reply.

Betty lifted herself off him, moving to a sitting position across from him on the bed. “Do you have to?” She asked.

“Betty.” He replied exhaling loudly. “I have to.”

“No, you don’t have to,” Betty replied.

“I do.” He rebutted, seeing her annoyance at his reply.

“No, you don’t Jug. Veronica said the other day that that role is still available, they’re waiting for you to change your mind.” Betty said.

“Betty, can we not have this argument again?” He said, almost pleading with her.

“Argument, we’re not arguing.” She replied. “We’re talking.”

“We settled this a month ago, I will move on. Just not right now.”

“Yeah, we did. But things have changed. I nearly watched you die in a fire Jug. I don’t want to do that again.” Betty said, tears in her eyes at the memory.

“Betty please.” He said.

“No Jug, please. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t go through it again. Scared that I won’t see you again, that you’ll leave me. I can’t do it Jug. Please.” Betty said the tears rolling down her cheeks. Jughead reaching for her hand, but Betty moved it back. She wasn’t budging this time.

Jughead looked at Betty. Tears falling down her face, her hands almost shaking. She loved him. He still didn’t know why, but she did. A small smirk fell to his lips. “Are you laughing at me, this isn’t funny Jughead,” Betty replied as she pushed the covers off her lap, standing to her feet anger running through her. “This is serious.” She yelled.

“Betty.” He yelled back to her as she walked away, taking steps from the bed.

“Was seeing your friend die in front of your eyes, not enough Jughead? I won’t be like Ethel, crying over your dead body.” Betty yelled.

“Okay,” Jughead replied with a smile.

“Okay, what?” Betty asked, a little confused.

“I’ll take the promotion.” He replied.

“What? You will?” A smile spread across Betty’s lips.

“Yes, if you promise me something.” He replied.

Betty moved closer to him, sitting back on the bed, reaching for his hand. “Anything.” She replied running her thumb over his.

“You promise that you’ll marry me,” Jughead replied, his face serious.

“What!” Betty yelled, her face dropping in shock. Jughead just looking back to her. “Are you proposing?” She asked, her heart racing.

“No, not right now, but one day.” He replied, his face smiling. “If I take this job, I want you to promise that one day when I ask you to marry me. You’ll say yes.”

Betty started to cry again, feeling a lump in her throat. Feeling like she couldn’t breathe. “Of course I’d say yes Jughead, I love you,” Betty said with a smile before she flung her body onto his. Both falling back onto the bed, laughing and smiling as Betty pressed her lips onto his.

“I love you Jughead, I don’t want to lose you,” Betty said as she pulled her lips back, resting her head onto his.

“I love you too Betty,” Jughead replied with a smile, moving his lips back to hers.

“Even when I’m being crazy.” She giggled.

“Even then Betty. You and me, we’re forever okay?” Jughead smiled back to her. His nose connecting with hers in an Eskimo kiss. Betty rubbed her nose with his, smiling.

“I love you,” Betty replied before she pressed her lips to his, her hands running under his shirt.

 

 

It had only been a couple of weeks, and things had changed dramatically. Jughead took up the new position of firehouse chief. It took him a week or so to figure everything out, and remember that he was now the boss. Jughead didn’t want to be treated differently, but no matter how hard he tried, the thing was different now. Especially with Dilton no longer being here. Everyone was serious, no one smiled or joked. It felt so sterile, and no one hated it more than Jughead.

After more weeks of the same, Jughead had an idea.

“I need your help, Betts,” Jughead said when he arrived home to find Betty in the kitchen.

“My help? What’s wrong Jug?” Betty asked.

“The firehouse, it’s so sad there these days. I know it’s only been about a month since Dilton died, and I understand why everyone is sad, but Dilton wouldn’t want this. Everyone moaning around.”

“I’m sorry Jug,” Betty said with an apologetic smile, her hand moving to Jughead’s arm. “What do you have in mind Jug?” Betty asked.

“We need something to bring everyone back together.”

 

 

Jughead and Betty walked hand in hand as they walked through the doors of the pound. Betty smiling from ear to ear as she locked eyes with all the dogs and puppies. “Can we get them all Jughead?” Betty asked.

“I think 1 should be enough for now.” Jughead laughed.

“Fine,” Betty replied.

They walked further down the corridor. Both Betty and Jughead smiling as they looked at them all, every one of them adorable, and cute. Perfect for the firehouse.

It took a while, a few hours in fact till they found one. It was Betty’s pick. Jughead was sceptical, was it to cliche to get a Dalmatian? Jughead didn’t care. He was a mixed breed, Dalmatian, Husky mix. With the most beautiful blue eyes, and long fluffy fur. Jughead couldn’t help but smile as they loaded him into Betty’s car.

“He’s beautiful Jug,” Betty said as she sat in the back with him. “What are you going to call him?” Betty smiled as the dog lay his head onto her lap.

“I’m not sure about a name, maybe I’ll let everyone else decide,” Jughead replied.

“Can we just keep him, maybe Hot Dog would like a new friend?” Betty asked.

“Betty, we can’t get another dog,” Jughead replied.

“I know.” She answered, looking back to the puppy’s face. “What about a cat? I miss Caramel so much.”

Jughead turned his head looking back to Betty. “Do you want a cat?” He asked. Betty nodded her head. “Then we can get a cat.”

“Really?” Betty asked. “I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“I’d give you anything Betty,” Jughead replied with a smile.

“I’ll think about it.” She said. “Maybe soon, I don’t want to share you just yet. Even with a little kitten.”

 

 

Jughead walked into the fire station. “Good, everyone’s here,” Jughead said as he walked in.

“Where have you been? I guess being the boss now means you can do whatever you want.” Sweet Pea said with a snarky voice.

“Actually Pea, I have a surprise you all,” Jughead said.

“A surprise? I love surprises.” Veronica said jumping to her feet. “Gimmie.” She said holding out her hand.

Jughead smiled at Veronica, looking behind him locking eyes with Betty who was waiting by the door. “Come on in Betts,” Jughead said.

Everyone in the room’s face’s burst into smiles when Betty walked in with the new puppy in her arms.

“Oh my god!” Veronica screamed as she ran towards Betty, everyone following her.

“Is he ours?” Archie asked.

Jughead nodding his head. “No way!” Sweet Pea yelled.

“Yes, way,” Jughead replied with a smile.

“Jug, you bought us a puppy?” Veronica asked. “Why?”

Jughead’s face turned serious. “Things have been different since the town hall fire, we all still feel it. Not only did we lose Dilton, but we also lost a bit of ourselves too. Picking fights, and being mean towards each other isn’t like us. We don’t do that. We lost Dilton, but he would hate the way we have been behaving lately.” Jughead said, everyone, looking seriously at him. “I’m not saying we just forget about Dilton and what happened. I say we move past it. Become stronger, and if this little puppy helps us, then good. If not, then we just have a cute little addition to our family. Because that’s what we are. We aren’t just colleges or friends. We’re family. You are the best family I could hope for, and I don’t want to lose you all.”

When Jughead stopped talking nearly everyone had tears in their eyes. Betty was bawling like a baby.

“I’m sorry Jug, I’ve been a real asshole lately, I just miss him.” Sweet Pea said as he walked towards Jughead. “No matter how much crap I gave Dilton, he was family. I miss him.”

Jughead just smiled, he knew how Sweet Pea was feeling. “I know, I miss him too. I want us all to be here for this new puppy, Ethel too. I know you all will help her, any baby of Dilton’s is our family too.”

Everyone nodding in agreement. “What are we going to call him?” Archie asked as he ruffled the fur on the dogs head.

“Ummm.” Everyone said at once.

“I have an idea if you don’t mind.” Betty stepped in, everyone looking to her. “How about Dilly.” She said with a smile everyone laughing. “I know it’s a silly name.”

“I like it,” Jughead said with a smile.

“I like it too.” Sweet Pea agreed.

“Dilly it is then,” Veronica said with a smile, everyone smiling along with her, Jughead giving Betty a quick wink.

“First things first, we need to go shopping. He needs a bed and toys. Ohh oh and one of those cute fireman outfits I’ve seen at the pet store for Halloween.” Veronica said getting excited.

“Veronica no, he’s a boy. No dressing him up.” Archie said pulling the puppy into his arms. “Come with me boy, we are going to become best friends. I know it.” Archie walked away with the puppy, everyone following him as Betty wandered over to Jughead, wrapping one arm around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

“You did good Juggie, they all look so happy.” Betty smiled.

“I hope they stay that way,” Jughead replied.

 

 

Jughead sat in his new office, the door wide open a week later. Dilly sitting at his feet in his new bed that Veronica had to buy. Archie refused her to dress him up, so all he was wearing was a new black and gold collar around his neck.

“Jones.” A voice said from the door, Jughead looked up.

“Mr Cane, hi,” Jughead replied standing. “Sit down, please."

“You look settled in here.” Mr Cane replied taking a seat.

“Do you think I suit this desk?” Jughead joked running his hands over the desk.

“Definitely. I’ve only heard good things.” He said, smiling. “How’s everyone dealing? With the loss of Dilton?”

“It’s been hard, he was loved by everyone here. I think they’re recovering. Slowly. I think Sweet Pea took it the hardest, he and Dilton were like brothers. They fought like crazy, but they really did love each other.” Jughead replied.

“And his pregnant partner, how is she?”

“She’s okay, she works for my girlfriend Betty, we’re keeping our eyes on her,” Jughead replied with a smile.

“That’s good, tell her not to worry. We’ll make sure she is taken care of.”

“We will all make sure of that, don’t you worry,” Jughead replied back with a smile.

Jughead looked down at his feet, watching as Dilly yawned. Jughead leant down to brush the dog's fur back.

“The main reason I came in to update you.” Mr Cane said.

“Okay,” Jughead replied to look back to the man.

“The town hall fire, it’s been given to the police. We have reason to believe it wasn’t an accident.” Mr Cane explained, Jughead furrowing his brow.

“Someone did it on purpose?” Jughead asked.

“The investigation team think so.”

“Do you have any idea who it was?” Jughead asked, his fists curling in anger before he even knew who it was.

“They’re not 100 per cent sure, but they have an idea.”

“Who?” Jughead asked getting angrier.

“I’m not too sure, I’ve never heard of them as I’m not from here.” Mr Cane said as he pulled a file from under his arm. “Some gang called the Southside Serpents.”

Jughead’s face dropped. “What?” He asked. “Are you sure?”

“According to eyewitnesses, they said they saw them lurking around the building days before looking suspicious. Then a few minutes before the fire alarm rang, they saw a couple men wearing leather jackets running from the west wing.”

“They wouldn’t do something like that, they’re a petty gang. They’re not arsonists.” Jughead replied, trying not to believe it.

“According to Sheriff Keller, they have a reputation in this town, he wasn’t too surprised.”

Jughead felt sick. He couldn’t do this, could he? His own father? They weren’t exactly the best of friends these days but doing something like this? He couldn’t imagine.

 

 

A few hours later Jughead knocked loudly on his father's trailer door. Tapping his foot as he waited for an answer.

FP appeared, Jughead looking down seeing a half empty beer bottle in his hand, and a smirk on his face.

“Well, well, well. The prodigal son returns.” FP said with a smile.

Jughead was not amused. “Did you do it?” Jughead asked.

“Do what?” FP asked taking a sip from his beer.

“Don’t play dumb Dad!” Jughead yelled. “You started that fire didn’t you?”

The smirk fell from FP’s lips. “No.” He replied.

“Don’t fucking lie to my Dad! Just this once tell the fucking truth!” Jughead yelled.

FP took a deep breath as he started Jughead down. “Dad, did you do it?” Jughead asked, his voice soft as he pleaded.

“It wasn't supposed to be that big, I didn’t want to kill anyone,” FP replied, his face full of guilt.

Jughead was stunned. “I can’t believe it,” Jughead said with a frown as he took a step back.

“Jug, it was supposed to scare the mayor into doing what I wanted. I didn’t mean for it to be so big, those idiots didn’t listen to me. I knew I should have done it myself.” FP said softly.

“I can’t believe it, I knew you had changed Dad. That you didn’t care anyone, but this. You killed my friend.” Jughead yelled, still not able to believe what his own father had done. “I know you hate me Dad, but this. It could have been me who died, Dad. Do you hate me that much? Do you even care?”

“Jughead,” FP replied.

“I want to know Dad, what did I do to make you hate me so much? I get it, You loved JB more than you loved me. I wished every day that it was me who died instead of her. What happened Dad? You used to care about me, even love me. You used to be my best friend Dad. And now... now I can’t even look at you.” Jughead said as tears built in his eyes.

“I know I said and have done bad things Jughead, but you’re still my son,” FP said stepping towards Jughead, but Jughead took a step back.

“I can’t do it anymore,” Jughead replied. “I’m done, Dad. I put up with the taunts and the abuse. The fucking cuts, the punches and threats. But not anymore. Don’t talk to me, don’t look at me. Don’t even fucking think about me. I am no longer your son. I no longer have a Dad. I’m done.” Jughead said as tears rolled down his face.

“You are evil, I don’t want you anywhere near me,” Jughead said, letting the final tear roll down his face.

“Jughead!” FP yelled, but Jughead refused to turn around. He never thought in a million years that his Dad would do this. And he was done.

 

 

By the time Jughead got home, the tears on his face as dried, but the anger in his veins was still there.

Jughead pushed open the door, making Betty jump as the door swung into the wall followed by Jughead slamming it shut.

“Jug you okay?” Betty asked as Jughead stormed into the house. Jughead ignored her words, he just kicked off his shoes. “Jug.” She said again, her eyes meeting his seeing anger and nothing else.

“No Betty, I’m not. I need a fucking shower.” He said angrily as he walked past her, making his way to the stairs. Not even giving Hot Dog a pat hello.

Betty jumped again when she heard the bathroom door slam, followed by the sound of the shower running. Betty sat back onto the couch, Hot Dog walking towards her. Betty running her hand through his fur. “It’s okay bud. Daddy is just upset.” Betty said as she frowned at him, her mind worried about Jughead.

 

It was a couple minutes later when Betty jumped again, hearing a knock at the front door. Betty stood to her feet and walked to the door. Looking through the window seeing FP staring back to her. Betty then realised why Jughead was so angry.

Betty wanted to not answer the door, but she did anyway.

“Hello FP,” Betty said with a frown.

“Where is my son?” He asked looking behind her, but only seeing Hot Dog looking up at him, unsure.

“He’s having a shower. He’s all angry, now I know why.” Betty replied giving the man a glare.

“I need to speak with him.” FP grizzled.

“Well, he wants to be left alone,” Betty replied.

FP rolled his eyes. “That boy is so fucking dramatic,” FP said with a smirk.

Betty moved her hand to the door, about to close the door fully when FP pushed back. “Just tell him something okay,” FP asked.

“Fine,” Betty replied.

“Tell him I didn’t mean for it to happen how it did,” FP asked. Betty seeing a different side to FP for the first time. Seeing worry and concern on his face. “Tell him not to saying anything, please. I’m begging him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Betty replied.

“Good,” FP said a small smile falling from his lips. “Just tell him to keep his mouth shut, okay?”

Betty didn’t reply, she just pushed the door closed, locking the door behind her. Betty looking up to the stairs hearing the shower stop.

 

Betty quietly knocked on the bathroom door. “What!” Jughead yelled back, Betty not liking his reply she pushed the door open, seeing Jughead only a towel wrapped around his waist as he sat on the edge of the bath, his hair still wet, dripping water down his face and neck.

“What’s going on Jug?” Betty asked as she leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed. Jughead didn’t reply. “You come home angry, not even a hello. Then your Dad comes by, and says something cryptic…..”

“My Dad, he was here? When?” Jughead asked, standing to his feet.

“He’s gone now, but he was just here,” Betty informed him.

“What did he say?” Jughead asked, Betty, seeing him getting frantic.

“He said something about he didn’t he didn’t mean for it to happen and that he wanted you to keep your mouth shut,” Betty replied, trying her best to remember FP’s exact words.

Jughead quickly picked up the jeans that lay on the floor, sliding them on under his towel before he sat back onto the side of the bathtub. “Fuckin coward.” He mumbled.

Betty took a step forward. Her hand moving to a clean towel, she placed it on Jughead’s head. Trying her best to dry his hair. The dripping was driving her insane. “What happened Jug?” Betty asked as she knelt in front of him. Still holding the towel in her hand.

“It was him, Betty, he caused the fire. He killed Dilton.” Jughead explained.

“Seriously?” Betty asked. Her eyes falling to his clenched fists, she moved her hands to them. Holding his hands tight.

“He said he didn’t mean for it to get so out of control, but he did it, Betty. It’s all him. My own father is the reason why my friend is dead. I could have died too Betty.” Jughead replied back to Betty, his eyes filling his tears again. “I know he’s a bad man Betty, but this. I didn’t think he could do something…. something this, …….. evil.”

“Jughead,” Betty whispered as she moved closer to him. Betty resting on her knees she stood between his knees and wrapped her arms around Jughead. His head resting onto her shoulder, hugging him tightly.

“I’m so sorry Jughead,” Betty whispered as she pressed her head onto his chest.

After a few minutes, Jughead pushed away from her. His fingers brushing aside the tears that lay on his cheeks. “I’m sorry Betty.” He said as he cried.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” She replied. “You’ve been there for me so many times, I want to be here for you,” Betty said offering Jughead a smile, she moved her hands to his wet hair, pushing his hair back. “You’ve always known you Dad was a bad man Jughead. That’s why you cut him out of your life. He doesn’t deserve you Jughead. You are an amazing man, don’t let him hurt you anymore.”

“I know he’s a bad guy Betty, but something deep inside thought maybe he’d change. Go back to the man I once loved. The father that would play catch with me on Sunday evenings, the Dad that would sneak me icing when my Mom was baking. The Dad that loved me unconditionally. I guess that man will never be back. I am an idiot for thinking so. That man is dead.” Jughead said, his words like a knife, Betty seeing him broken in front of her, but a slight hopefulness in his eyes.

“I love you Jughead. It’s you and me, you don’t need him or anyone else. You have me.” Betty said with a smile.

Jughead nodded his head. “I know.” He said seeing Betty’s smile getting wider.

“Jug,” Betty whispered.

“You know what you said a few weeks ago, we should do it now,” Betty said, Jughead cocking his head, he had no idea what she was talking about.

“What are you talking about Betty?” He asked.

Betty looked down. She kneeled in front of him, her hands were beginning to shake, but she didn’t want to wait. She loved him, she didn’t care that it had been less than a year, she loved him. “Marry me,” Betty asked.

Jughead smirked. “What?” He asked.

Betty linked her fingers with his, Jughead nothing her stance as she knelt in front of him. “Marry me.” She repeated.

“You can’t propose to me, Betty. Not like this. It’s my job.” He replied.

“Why not? Who says it has to be a man who proposes. I love you Jug. I want to be your wife.” She said with a smile.

Jughead gripped her hands tighter as he slid off the edge of the tub. He knelt in front of her. Their eyes level. “You want to marry me?” He asked, giving her one last chance to reconsider.

Betty nodded her head. “I promised you to remember.”

“You can put up with all my family drama, my crazy Dad.” He asked.

“If you can deal with my crazy Mom,” Betty replied.

“Yes, Betty. Of course, I’ll marry you.” Jughead said with a smile before he pulled his hands to either side of her face, crashing his lips onto hers.

Betty smiled from ear to ear as she kissed him. She couldn’t stop the tears that were running down her face as she kissed him. Jughead feeling her tears he pulled back, matching his smile with hers as his thumbs pushed away from the tears. “You really want to do this? It’s forever Betty.” He asked again, still holding her face.

“I know,” Betty replied as she moved her hand to his arm, her finger brushing over her name on his arm. “I’m already inked on your arm. Let's get the ink on paper too.”

“God I love you,” Jughead said with a small laugh before he pressed his lips to hers again, helping Betty to her feet, his lips pulled back slightly as they stood up together, Jughead reaching down to lift her up, Betty’s legs wrapping around his instantly as she giggled. “Where are you taking me?” She asked.

“I won't celebrate, properly.” He said as he carried her out of the bathroom, into their bedroom, throwing Betty onto their bed before he crawled over her. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” He whispered, his eyes locking with hers as his hands moved to the buttons on her shirt.

“I love you, Jughead Jones, forever remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this new chapter, thanks to everyone who leaves comments. I love you all. 
> 
> Is everything moving a little too fast? Can anyone stop this crazy couple in love?
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	15. Fifteen

6 months later

It was only 6am when Jughead pushed open the door to his house. He crept into the house. Slowly closing the door behind him, he stepped over sleeping Hot Dog ruffling the dog's fur, the dog staring up at him, wagging his tail, excited to see Jughead again. “Shhh!” Jughead whispered pressing a finger to his lips. “Don’t wake Betty buddy.” He said as he pats the dog, Jughead walking towards the stairs. A smile falling to Jughead’s lips as he thought of his sleeping fiancé sleeping up the stairs.

Jughead had been out of Riverdale for a week. Being the boss didn’t only mean extra money in the bank account. It also meant meetings and conferences. Things that Jughead would never be caught dead at by choice, but being the boss meant he had to go. So he said goodbye to Betty and Riverdale for a week, and packed his bag and headed to New York.

While he was gone, Betty hated to admit it, but she was lost without him. Not even Veronica and Kevin were enough of a distraction. He had been gone 6 nights. On the first night, it took Betty hours to get to sleep. The only way she could sleep was by wrapping a body pillow in one of Jughead’s shirts and cuddling it close while she slept. The second night, she called him. Betty didn’t want to say goodbye, Jughead’s heart broke a little. So last night when she called him for their usual daily chat, he woke up early the next day and headed back to Riverdale. Because he missed her too.

Jughead quietly pushed open the bedroom door, seeing Betty lying in the bed, the covers around her ankles, her legs hitched up over a pillow, hugging it tightly. Jughead laughed a little at the sight of her only wearing a bright yellow pair of lace panties and one of Jughead’s shirts. Jughead dropped his bag to his feet quietly, slipping off his shoes. His hand brushing over the box in his pocket. It had been 6 months since they got engaged, and as much as Betty said she didn’t need a ring, Jughead had finally bought one. It had been a month of planning. He talked with Veronica for weeks about it. He regretted it instantly, but after cutting it down to a few rings, Jughead believed he had finally found the perfect one, and pick up was in New York. So a perfect coincidence.

Jughead stepped towards the bed, he knelt down on the floor beside her. His hand brushing over her arm. “Betty.” He whispered moving his hand to her face. “Betty.” He whispered again, seeing Betty’s eyes flutter open, as she jumped a little seeing him staring back at her. “Jug!” She shouted as she rolled onto her back, her hand covering her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He said as she rolled back to face him, pushing the pillow between her legs to the floor. “Why are you here?” She asked, still sleepy.

“Do you want me to go? I can come back later?” He asked with a cheeky smile.

“No,” Betty replied, feeling more awake she moved her hands to either side of his face. Giving him a soft kiss, ignoring her morning breath. “You’re back.”

“I am.” He replied.

“I’ve missed you.” She replied.

“I got that with the many messages you left me,” Jughead smirked.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d rush back home so quickly.” She replied feeling embarrassed.

Jughead pulled his phone from his pocket. “I had to come home after reading this. Jughead, I need you home now. My hand is nothing compared to your …”

“Jug,” Betty yelled interrupting him, covering his mouth with her hand. “I missed you.”

Jughead laughed. “Did you miss me, or my cock.”

Betty giggled, moving her hands to his face. Brushing away the curl from his eyes. “I missed you,” Betty replied with a smile. “I missed both.” Betty giggled.

Jughead smiled back to her, placing her lips onto his again. Moving their lips together in a hot, sensual kiss. He rested his head onto hers, locking eyes with her. “I have something for you.”

“A present?” She asked smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes and no. It’s something every fiancé needs.” He said moving his hand to his pocket. Pulling out a velvet box. Betty gasped as he opened it. “Jug.” She replied.

“I told you I didn’t need a ring.” She replied as she looked at the beautiful gold ring with diamonds.

“I wanted to get you one anyway,” Jughead replied with a smile. “It’s about time we did this properly.”

Betty moved to a sitting position in the bed as Jughead pulled the ring from the box. “You still want to do this?” He asked.

Betty only nodded her head. Her smile was enough of an answer.

Jughead moved the ring to her left hand. Sliding the ring down her finger. “Jug, it’s beautiful.” She said as she looked at her hand.

“You are beautiful. The ring just compliments that.” Jughead replied smiling before he stood up, joining Betty onto the bed, Betty wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his lips. “I love you,” Jughead said after they kissed.

“I love you more,” Betty replied.

“Not possible,” Jughead said before he pressed his lips back to hers, pressing her back onto the bed. His hands moving up her thighs. Jughead shivering at her smooth skin. “God I missed you,” Jughead mumbled as he pulled his lips back from hers, and moving them to her neck, sucking at her skin.

Betty moved her hand to his back, running them under his shirt, pushing it up to his shoulders, Jughead pulled back only slightly as Betty pulled his shirt off him. “I missed you too Jug,” Betty replied as she looked up and him hovering above her. His eyes moving down her body, his fingers moving to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up, revealing her bare chest, throwing the shirt to the ground. Jughead kisses her lips again, Betty spread her legs wider and Jughead lay between them. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist. Jughead moves his lips to her chest, Betty arching her back as his lips wrapped around her breast. His hands moving up her sides. Holding at her waist, Betty's hands in his hair as she withered underneath him. Legs wrapped tighter around him. “Jug.” Betty moaned.

Jughead moved his eyes up, locking eyes with her. Betty moved her finger to his cheek. “I love you,” Betty whispered again. Jughead seeing the tears that rested in her eyes.

“I love you too Baby,” Jughead smirked up at her. A smile falling to Betty’s lips.

“Juggie,” Betty whispered again.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Stop teasing me,” Betty said with a laugh. Causing Jughead to laugh with her. “You’ve been gone a week, hurry up.”

“So bossy.” Jughead laughed before he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, moving his hands down her body, slipping her panties off her legs. Jughead Leaned off her, moving his hands to his jeans. Stepping off the bed as he moved them down his legs, kicking them off before he knelt back onto the bed. Jughead spread her legs wide, holding her thigh as he drove into her, his hands moving to her hips, as Betty wrapped her legs around his. Pulling him deeper as she arched her back.

Betty moved her hands up to his chest, her hand moving around, her nails clawing at his skin, moving around to his back pulling him down to her lips, Betty forcing her tongue into his mouth. Jughead moving in and out of her, both of them moaning together. “Faster Juggie,” Betty screamed. “Don’t go slow.” She said with a heated voice, she didn’t want slow. Slow will do later, right now she needed him. Fast, and quick. She had missed him like crazy.

“Betts.” Jughead moaned as he moved faster before he moved his lips to her breasts, his hips moving faster and faster.

“Juggie, I …. I,” Betty said before she clamped down on him, pulling him with her. Jughead emptying inside her, falling onto the top of her, Betty wrapping her arms around him as his head fell to her chest. Both breathing heavily together. Both just lay there for ages, neither wanting to move or let each other go.

Jughead eventually moved off Betty. Jughead moving to his back. His head arched to looked at her. Betty was smiling. She moved her hand up, the new ring on her finger glistening in the morning sun. Jughead couldn’t help but smile at her. “You really like it?” He asked.

“I love it,” Betty replied moving her left hand to his face. Jughead kissed her palms.

“If you really don’t like it, we can go together to pick one out,” Jughead asked.

“No Jug. I love it. I don’t want to take it. off.” Betty said with a laugh.

“Good, I never want to see it off your finger, ever.”

Betty rolled towards him, her legs arched over his before she pulled the covers of them. “I never want to see it off my finger either,” Betty said as Jughead pulled his arm around her, rolling Betty onto his chest. Her finger running over his chest.

“I don’t want to go to work today,” Betty replied with a huff.

“Then don’t,” Jughead replied. “Stay with me, all day. We don’t have to move from this bed.”

“I wish I could say yes to that. But I can’t.” Betty replied.

“Please tell me you don’t have to leave right now?” Jughead asked.

“No, I can wait a little bit longer,” Betty said as she snuggled closer to him.

“Good,” Jughead replied as he placed a kiss to her lips. “Good.”

 

 

“So Jughead is back huh?” Kevin asked as Betty walked into the store a few hours later.

“How’d you know?” Betty asked with a smirk.

“Well, you’re glowing Betty,” Kevin replied.

Betty rolled her eyes and walked past Kevin towards her office.

“Umm, what is that?” Kevin asked looking at her hand.

“What is what?” Betty asked looking around herself.

Kevin moved his hand to her, pulling up her left hand. “This, what is this?” He asked looking at her ring. “Did Jughead finally buy you a ring?”

Betty snatched her hand back. “He did.” A smile falling to Betty’s lips.

“It’s about time, it’s only been 6 months,” Kevin said.

“I didn’t need one, but now I have one. I can’t stop looking at it.” Betty said holding up her hand to look at the ring again.

“Good job Jughead, it’s beautiful,” Kevin said.

“It doesn’t matter Kevin. I was the one who proposed so technically I owe him a ring.”   
Betty laughed.

“You could just give him something else,” Kevin said she he raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, believe me, I thanked him well enough this morning. Twice actually.” Betty said as she bit down on her index finger with a giant smirk.

“Get it, girl,” Kevin yelled.

Betty smiled back to him before she walked into her office, Kevin following quick behind. “There are a few packages for you Betty,” Kev said pointing to the corner of the room.

“Thanks, Kev,” Betty replied sitting in her chair. Betty moving her eyes to his. “Speaking of glowing, you’ve been looking a lot happier lately,” Betty asked.

Kevin sat onto the couch that rested against the back wall. “Well, you’re not the only one to get lucky this morning.”

Betty grinned wide. “With who?” She asked.

“Fangs.” He replied.

“Fangs? When did this happen?” Betty asked in shock.

“The day of Diltons funeral I ran into him, he was so upset I gave him a hug, then he kissed me. And then..... well I don’t think you wanna know the rest.”

“That was over 6 months ago Kevin. How have you kept that a secret?” Betty asked.

“I wasn’t sure what it was. Was it just sex, or maybe something more.” Kevin explained.

“And What is it?” She asked.

“That I’m still not sure about,” Kevin replied looking a little conflicted. “We hang out all the time, and we have sex a lot. We talk all night.”

“Sounds like something more to me,” Betty replied. “Do you want me to ask him?”

“Betty, no!” Kevin yelled.

“I can get Jughead to ask.”

“No, I’m not 16 Betty,” Kevin said angrily.

“Okay, okay. I won’t ask. Jeez. What are you so scared about Kev?” Betty asked.

“I’m not scared, I just want to make sure it’s the real thing before I go in head first,” Kev replied, Betty, seeing a bit of fear in his eyes.

 

 

Betty walked into the fire station. A leftover batch of cupcakes that didn’t sell in a box under her arm. This is what Betty did with the leftovers. If Jughead was working or not, she would bring the leftovers to the firehouse.

Betty hummed a tune as she walked up the stairs, a smile on her face, happy because once she had dropped these off, the sooner she could get home to Jughead.

“Hello,” Betty said as she walked into the lounge, seeing the place empty. Betty a little stunned as she had never seen it so empty before. “Hello,” Betty yelled again, hearing a few mumbles from down the hall. Betty walked down the hall towards the sleeping quarters. “Hello,” Betty said again as she pushed open the door. Her eyes falling to Veronica, wide-eyed.

“Hiya Betty,” Veronica said, her face flushed.

Betty took a step closer seeing she wasn’t alone. “Shit, I’m sorry,” Betty said as she saw Cheryl looking back at her lying close to Veronica.

“It’s okay Betty.” A manly voice replied, Veronica and Cheryl both looking under the blanket, Betty furrowed her brow when Sweet Pea popped up from under the blanket.

“Oh god!” Betty yelled slamming the door shut behind her. She dropped the box of baking to the kitchen counter before she ran from the firehouse.

 

 

Still feeling a bit embarrassed, Betty made it home, seeing the house was in pitch blackness. “Juggie?” Betty yelled with no reply from Jughead only an excited Hot Dog running to her.

“Where’s Daddy huh?” Betty asked the dog as she threw her bag to the ground looking up to the stairs. “Juggie,” Betty yelled again as she walked up the stairs, turning on the light in the bedroom, Jughead jerking awake.

“Ahh.” He whispered, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Jug, have you been in bed since I left?” Betty asked as she walked towards the bed, kneeling beside him on the bed.

“No, I was up I promise. I just had a nap. I left New York so early this morning to get here to surprise you I didn’t get much sleep.” Jughead explained. “Then you wore me out a little this morning.”

Betty smirked. “oh boo hoo.” Betty teased her fingers moving to run through his hair.

“Well I’m up now, what do you want to do,” Jughead asked.

Betty didn’t say anything she just pulled the covers off Jughead’s lying body, and moved her leg over him, sitting on his waist, her hands moving to his chest. “Again?” He asked.

“Do you not want to? Because we can just order pizza or something.” Betty replied with a smirk.

“No, no. I guess you missed me then huh?” Jughead said with a laugh.

Betty nodded her head before she leaned down to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Jughead pulled back when he felt Betty’s pocket vibrate. “Betty, you’re vibrating.” He said.

Betty pulled back, reaching into her jeans pocket she pulled out her phone, seeing the message she placed her phone on the bedside table. “Who was it?” Jughead asked.

“Just Veronica,” Betty replied.

“What does she want? Is the fire station okay?” Jughead asked.

“I kinda saw something I wish I could unsee,” Betty replied.

“What happened?” Jughead asked.

“Just Veronica and Cheryl,” Betty replied.

“Oh, is that all. I’ve lost count how many times I’ve interrupted someone at that station.” Jughead replied with a laugh.

“They had someone else,” Betty replied Jughead cocked his head to the side. “Sweet Pea.”

“What all three?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded her head. “He finally got his wish then,” Jughead said with a laugh.

“Veronica doesn’t like men,” Betty asked.

“Cheryl does. And I bet Pea was over the moon.” Jughead replied seeing Betty looking uncomfortable. “Are you being a prude Betty? You do realise you’re sitting on top of me right?”

Betty pulled her leg off Jughead. Sitting on the bed beside him. “I’m not a prude Jughead. I know that happens, I just don’t want to see it. You know. I would be horrified if someone walked in on us.” Betty explained.

“Stop stressing, I doubt they care,” Jughead replied.

“All I wanted to do was drop off some cupcakes and come home to you,” Betty said as she still looked embarrassed.

Jughead moved his body up, resting his back against the headboard, moving to a sitting position. “Betts, come here,” Jughead said as Betty moved back to his lap. A leg on either side of him, her hands resting on his bare chest.

“Kevin liked the ring,” Betty said, her eyes looking at her hand.

“I’m glad. Kevin’s opinion is all that matters after all.” Jughead said with a laugh.

“Stop it,” Betty said lightly slapping his chest. “I was thinking today, about the wedding.”

“What have you decided?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t want to wait long. I don’t want a year-long engagement.” Betty replied.

“I like that idea.” Jughead agreed.

“You do? Because it’s your day too remember?” Betty asked.

“I know. But as long as the day ends with you as my wife. I don’t care about how we get there.” Jughead smirked.

“And that is why I love you Jughead,” Betty smirked as she leaned her head onto his, her eyes piercing his.

“And I love you,” Jughead replied, his hands moving to her hips, dripping his fingers in as he pressed his lips to hers.

Betty pulled her lips back off his. “I was also thinking….”

“Ummm,” Jughead replied as he pressed his lips to her neck.

“Maybe about inviting my Mom.”

Jughead stopped his kisses, pulling back to look at her. “Really?” Jughead asked.

“She’s my Mom Jug. I know she’s not the nicest person, and we haven’t always gotten on. My Dad is gone, I kind of want her to come.” Betty explained, Jughead looking back at her, furrowing his brow. “Do you think I’m crazy?”

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy Betty,” Jughead replied. “She is your Mom after all. But I don’t think she’s much of a fan of mine. She might not even want to come.”

“I know, I haven’t even told her we’re engaged.”

“There’s no harm in inviting her then. It’s your decision, Betty. I think too much has happened for me to invite my Dad tho.” Jughead said.

“I know, but you Dad isn’t your family anymore. Your family is Archie and Sweet Pea. Veronica too.” Betty replied, Betty’s hands making circles on his chest.

“You too. You’re my family too.” Jughead said, Betty, nodding her head agreeing.

Betty pressed her lips to his again. Jughead moved his hands to her waist, running his hands under her shirt, pushing up the material, Betty raised her arms and she pulled back from his lips as he pulled the shirt from Betty, revealing her perfect, pink bra. Jughead lightly moved his lips to her breasts, lightly placing kisses onto the curves, pulling down the bra, his lips teasing around her nipple. Betty pulled her hands from his hair, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, throwing it to the ground, and she lifted herself off Jughead as he pulled her jeans off her. Betty sat back onto him, only wearing a matching pair of pink panties. “Jug.” Betty moaned as his lips still sucked on her breasts.

Jughead slithered down, his back on the bed. He lifted his bottom up to pull down his boxers. Betty joining him but pulling her panties down her legs, both kicking them to the bottom of the bed.

Betty moved her core closer to his. Feeling his big, hard erection against her. Betty rose slightly, positioning herself on top of him, sinking down on him fully. Her head leaning back. “Yes.” Betty moaned as Jughead started to thrust his hips up. Jughead could only smile in pleasure as he watched Betty bouncing on top of him. They moved together in unison for a few minutes before Jughead flipped them. Betty this time was pinned against the mattress. Jughead above her, Jughead linked his fingers with hers as they moved together. Betty wrapping her legs over his hips.

“I want to be your wife Jug,” Betty said as he moved in her.

“You will,” Jughead replied between thrusts.

“No, I want to be your wife now. I don’t want to wait.” Betty replied Jughead stilled his movements.

“How soon?” He asked.

“As soon as possible,” Betty replied, a smile spreading across both of their lips as they kissed. Jughead moved his lips down her body as he thrust in her. Betty’s legs tightening around him. Both jerked when they heard a loud knock at the door.

“Shit!” Jughead said as he heard Hot Dog barking down the stairs.

“Who is it?” Betty asked.

“I don’t care,” Jughead replied as he moved in her. Jughead moved his lips to her neck again before there was another knock. “Fuck!” Jughead yelled in annoyance.

“Who is it?” Betty asked as her phone lit up. Betty turned her head to see Veronica’s face shining back at her. “Fucking Veronica,” Betty replied.

“She can wait, I’m so close Betts,” Jughead replied.

“Me too Jug.” Betty agreed. Jughead pushed in and out of her a few times until they both came together. Jughead collapsing onto Betty. Both wrapped in each other’s arms. Forgetting about Veronica down the stairs, only remembering when there was a third knock followed by her yelling. “I know you’re home. Answer the fucking door.” They heard Veronica yell.

“Fuck!” Jughead yelled as he peeled himself off Betty.

Betty giggled as she watched Jughead quickly jump off the bed. He threw on a pair of pjs. Placing a kiss to Betty’s temple. “Stay here.” He replied before he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Jughead soon reached the door. Angrily pulling the door back only wearing a pair of PJ pants. His body still lined with sweat. “What!” He yelled as he opened the door.

Veronica’s eyes moved down Jughead’s body, smirking. “Seriously? It’s 6pm.” Veronica said.

“Excuse me, I’m not someone who was having a threesome at work,” Jughead replied.

“That’s why I’m here,” Veronica said as she brushed past Jughead. “Will Betty be done soon too?” She asked with a smile.

“Seriously Veronica. Can this not wait?” Jughead asked, pissed.

“No. It can’t. Go get Betty.” Veronica demanded.

“For fuck sake,” Jughead replied as he stormed up the stairs.

 

 

A few minutes later Jughead returned with Betty by his side. Both fully dressed. Betty couldn’t hide the sex hair or the flushed face.

“Hi, Veronica,” Betty said.

“Hi, sorry for interrupting. I guess you’re celebrating the ring huh?” Veronica asked.

“What do you want Veronica?” Jughead asked.

Veronica turned to look at Betty, ignoring Jughead. “What you saw earlier….”

“It’s okay V. It was just a surprise. I wasn’t expecting that.” Betty interrupted.

“I don’t do that stuff normally. There is a reason for it.” Veronica said as she walked towards the couch.

“Yeah, you were horny,” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Jug, just shut up,” Veronica said angrily.

Betty and Jughead sat side by side on the couch as they looked towards Veronica. “I want a baby okay,” Veronica said.

“Ummm, what?” Jughead asked.

“Ever since Dilton died. I can’t stop thinking about how short life is. I want to be a mother. I always have. I don’t want a surrogate or a sperm donor. I want to know the father. Since I couldn’t ask you, I asked Sweet Pea.” Veronica explained.

“Me?” Jughead asked.

“You were an option, but now you have Betty. I knew you’d say no.” Veronica said.

“If all you want is a baby why didn’t Pea just jerk into a cup or something. Why was Cheryl there?” Betty asked.

“I don’t want to wait to see a doctor. I want a baby now. I know it’s a bit weird. Cheryl wanted to be there. She’s scared I might enjoy it. I promise Betty. That’s all it was. I don’t want you to think I’m some craze horny sex demon.”

“It makes sense I guess,” Betty replied.

“Wait,” Jughead said raising his voice. “Why couldn’t you do it at home, why at the station?” He asked.

“I screw up my calendar. Today is the last day I’m ovulating.”

“Too much info V. I don’t wanna know this shit,” Jughead replied.

“You asked asshole.” Veronica bit back.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. No-one knew what to say next. Betty just spoke first.

“Well, I think it’s great. First Ethel, now you. The station will be full of babies soon.” Betty said looking giddy.

“I hope it works Veronica. I really do.” Jughead added. “Sweet Pea is okay with the setup?”

“He got laid, that’s all he cares about.” Veronica laughed.

“True.” Jughead nodded his head.

“Just to add. There is no way I would do that for you. I love you V. But even if I was single. You’re like my sister.” Jughead said.

“Good thing I didn’t ask you then huh.” Veronica laughed.

Betty reached over and squeezed Jughead’s hand. “You’ll be a father soon anyway Jug,” Veronica smirked. Seeing Betty’s smile.

“Not just yet. We gotta get married first.” Jughead said looking towards Betty. Their minds flashing back to what they spoke about before being interrupted by Veronica. “Speaking of, do you want to do it asap?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded her head. “I meant it.” She replied.

“What is this?” Veronica asked.

“We don’t want to wait any longer. We want to get married now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: It's wedding time. But the day will end not in the honeymoon suite, but in the hospital.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter, please let me know what you think about this chapter.
> 
> Remember to follow my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


	16. Sixteen

Betty stood in her hotel room. Her beautiful white gown that fell to the floor, standing in front of a mirror with Veronica standing behind her. “Jug is going to lose his mind tomorrow when he sees you,” Veronica said as she stepped back looking at Betty.

“You are so beautiful Betty.” Kevin agreed, trying his best to hold back tears.

“Kevin, are you crying?” Betty asked.

“No. But tomorrow I might.” Kevin replied.

It had been 3 weeks since they decided they didn’t want to wait any longer. They wanted to get married now. Betty and Jughead both wanted to just go to the courthouse, get it done as quick as possible. But once Veronica and Kevin found out their plans they convinced them to let them help, giving Betty the wedding of her dreams.

“When are your sister and Mom getting here?” Veronica asked as Betty slid off her dress, handing to Kevin who placed it on a hanger.

“Tomorrow morning,” Betty replied.

“How is your Mom? She’s not the biggest Jughead fan I heard.” Veronica asked.

“She was a bit angry, but I want her here. It’s my wedding day. I don’t have my Dad here.” Betty replied. “Thanks for walking me down the isle Kev.” Betty smiled at Kevin.

“You’re welcome, Betty. Since I can’t be a bridesmaid, the father of the bride will do.” Kevin replied with a smile. “Is Ethel bringing Dilton Junior?”

“I think she is, he’s only a month old remember,” Betty replied.

“He’s so freaking cute. Do you see Jughead with him? ahhhh. He’s smitten.” Kevin said holding his hand over his heart. “You’ll be pregnant in no time Betty."

“Thanks to you too Veronica. For the dress, and organising everything.” Betty smiled to Veronica, eager to change the subject. “I don’t really have many friends.”

“It’s my pleasure, Betty. I couldn’t let you get married in that makeshift town hall. I actually saw someone vomiting in there a few weeks ago.” Veronica replied, almost gagging.

“It’s not that bad V.” Betty giggled.

Veronica walked away, returning with a few glasses and a bottle of wine. “I say we make a toast.”

“V, you can’t drink,” Betty replied.

“No, but you guys can,” Veronica replied pouring the wine.

“Any news yet?” Betty asked Veronica.

“Not just yet. I’m not sure how long to wait. I don’t want to touch Sweet Pea again until I have to.” Veronica replied.

“I would,” Kevin replied with a smirk.

“What about Fangs?” Betty asked with a laugh.

“He can join,” Kevin replied, all three laughing.

 

 

Betty lay in her bed. It was nearly 11. Veronica and Kevin demanded that she try and get as much beauty sleep as possible. But it was hard. Betty always struggled to sleep without Jughead by her side. Especially since she hadn’t seen or heard from him all day.

She couldn’t sleep so she called him, she just wanted to hear his voice.

Betty waited for a few rings for Jughead to answer. “Betty,” Jughead answered. Yelling over the loud music behind him.

“Jug, where are you?” Betty asked.

“Sweet Pea and Archie dragged me to a bar,” Jughead yelled.

“Don’t drink too much. I don’t want you to be hungover on our wedding day.” Betty asked.

“I won’t. I’m thinking about calling it a night anyway. Archie keeps talking about heading to a strip club.” Jughead yelled, Betty not liking that idea one bit.

“You could come to the hotel, I could strip for you,” Betty replied with a smirk.

“I’m on my way,” Jughead replied quickly, the phone going dead.

 

 

Betty and Jughead lay together. Their breathing still heavy, sweat covering their bodies. Jughead moved his head to look at the time on the alarm clock.

“I don’t want you to go,” Betty said wrapping her arms around him tighter.

“Me either, but it’s nearly midnight, we can’t see each other on our wedding day,” Jughead replied.

“I don’t care about superstitions,” Betty said.

“We don’t need any more bad luck Betts,” Jughead said as he started to pull away from her.

“I know” Betty agreed.

Betty watched as Jughead threw the blanket off him, watching as he collected his clothes that he discarded only a few minutes earlier in a fiery passion. “Jug,” Betty asked as she lay in the cloud of hotel sheets. Jughead looking back to her as he pulled up his jeans.

“Are you scared? About tomorrow?” Betty asked.

Jughead shook his head. “I’m not scared. Are you scared?” He asked.

“No, I’ve been waiting for this day since I met you,” Betty replied with a sweet smile. “Well, maybe not the day I met you because you kind of scared me when I first saw you. But a few days later.”

Jughead laughed as he knelt onto the bed. Lowering his lips to hers. “I’ll see you tomorrow, at the altar.”

“I’ll be wearing the big white dress.” Betty smiled back to him.

“I can’t wait,” Jughead said as he pulled back off the bed. “Sweet dreams baby.”

“Bye,” Betty replied as Jughead walked out the door. Betty’s heart was still racing.

 

 

“What do you mean she’s not coming?” Betty yelled angrily at Polly.

“I went round there to pick her up, and she said she couldn’t come. She didn’t support you marrying Jughead.” Polly replied, her voice a little shaky as Betty was furious.

“She said she was coming,” Betty yelled.

“I know. When I saw her last week she said she was coming. Something changed, I dunno.” Polly replied watching as Betty was getting upset.

“B, you don’t need her here. You have us.” Veronica butted in.

“She would only bring drama, Betty. You don’t need her here.” Polly added.

Tears began to fall down Betty’s eyes. “I want her here Pol. I know she’s a bitch. She’s our Mom. She has to be here.”

“Betty, don’t let her upset you. This is what she wants. She’s hoping this will cause you to call the whole thing off. You can’t let her.” Polly added.

“Betty, don’t cry. You’ll ruin your make up.” Veronica said as she moved closer to Betty.

“I don’t care about the stupid makeup!” Betty yelled, throwing her hands to the air, storming towards the bathroom.

Everyone watched as Betty slammed the door behind her. “I’m Veronica by the way,” Veronica said holding out her hand to Polly.

“I’m Kevin,” Kevin added.

“Hi,” Polly said with a quick smile before she walked to the bathroom, trying to open the doorknob.

“Betty, come on. You’re getting married in a few hours. You can’t let her ruin your day.” Polly asked as she banged on the door.

“Go away.” A crying Betty replied from behind the door.

“Betty, come on. Let me in.” Polly asked knocking again.

“I want to be left alone,” Betty replied.

“Betty, come on. I can do you make up again, everything will be okay.” Veronica added.

“I want Jughead.” Betty cried back.

“You can’t see him, not until you walk down the altar. It’s bad luck.” Veronica yelled back.

“I don’t give a shit about bad luck. I want to see him!” Betty yelled back.

“Okay, we’ll try and get him,” Veronica said softly walking out of the room, Kevin and Polly looking at each other in worry.

 

 

Veronica walked for a few minutes, finding Jughead along with Sweet Pea, Archie and Fangs in his hotel room. Veronica knocked loudly before she stormed in.

“Veronica! What are you doing here?” Jughead asked.

“Get out Veronica. If we can see you, you can’t see us.” Archie yelled back.

“Relax Archikins,” Veronica yelled.

“Betty wants to see you,” Veronica said looking towards Jughead.

“Why? Is she okay?” Jughead asked.

“He can’t see her. It’s bad luck.” Archie yelled.

“Shut up Archie!” Jughead yelled back to him before he turned to look at Veronica. “Is she okay?” He asked.

“Alice isn’t coming,” Veronica explained.

“That should be a good thing.” Sweet Pea interjected.

“Shit,” Jughead whispered. “Where is Betty?”

 

 

“Betty.” Veronica knocked on the bathroom door a few minutes later. “Jughead is here.”

“Jug?” Betty cried on the other side of the door.

“Hi, Baby. Are you okay?” Jughead asked through the door.

“She’s not coming to Jug.” Betty cried.

“I heard. I’m sorry. How about you let me in okay?” Jughead asked.

“No, you can’t see each other,” Kevin yelled.

Jughead giving Kevin a harsh stare. “Betty, open the door,” Veronica said before she heard the door clip open. “We’ll all go, leave you to talk. No peaking at each other. Okay!” Veronica said raising her finger to Jughead’s chest.

Jughead nodded his head watching as everyone left the room. “They’re gone,” Jughead said as Betty began to push the door open, Jughead stopping it. “We can’t see each other. Just grab my hand okay.” Jughead said as he pushed his left hand through the slit in the door. Betty grabbing his hand, linking her fingers with his. “Betty, talk to me.”

Betty wiped away her tears with her other hand, her eyes falling to his hand that was rubbing up and down her fingers. “I’m sorry, I’m being dramatic. Again.”

“Why are you so upset Betts?” Jughead asked.

“I’m upset because I want her to see me get married. To show her that after everything, she didn’t break me. That I am happy. Not because of her, but because of you. I want to yell at her and say screw you.”

“Betty.” Jughead exhaled.

“She nearly broke me Jughead. For years all I ever heard was I was never good enough. That I would never be good enough. For years she made me feel like crap. She made me dig my nails into my palms to forget about the pain. Forget about what she did.” Betty explained, tears rolling down her face.

“Betty, you’ve already won. You don’t need her here to show her that. You are so strong, and brave. You escaped from her. She doesn’t need to be here for her to know that.” Jughead replied. His heartbreaking as she talked. Hoping he was able to get through to her. “I bet this is what she wants. She wants this to break you. She wants you to be a mess on your wedding day. You said it to me about my Dad. I’m going to say it to you. I am your family Betty, and after today it will be official. Are you listening to me?”

Betty nodding her head. “Yes.”

“Forget about her okay. Focus on me. Think about how pissed she is going to be when she finds out you didn’t let this destroy you. That you’re happy. With me.” Jughead said he lowered his head to kiss her hand.

“I really want to see you,” Betty mumbled.

“Only a few hours to go, Baby,” Jughead said with a smirk.

“Can I kiss you? What if we close our eyes?” Betty asked.

“I have a feeling I might kiss your eyes instead.” Jughead joked as Betty gripped his hand tighter. “I’ll kiss you at the altar.”

“I love you Juggie,” Betty whispered.

“I love you too,” Jughead replied. “Now wipe away those tears, and I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Betty smiled, doing what he said and brushing away the tears from her cheeks. “I’ll see you in a few hours Jug,” Betty replied as their hands separated. Jughead walked towards the door. Still smiling.

 

 

Jughead was still smiling a few minutes later when he reached his room. He jumped back when Sweet Pea pushed open the door. “Thank god. You’re here.” Sweet Pea said looking worried.

“What’s the rush, Pea,” Jughead asked.

“Your Dad’s here.” Sweet Pea said.

“What? Where?” Jughead asked. “I thought he was still in jail.”

“Well, he got out apparently,” Pea answered. “He’s in your room. He won’t leave.”

“I don’t have the time or the patience to deal with this today,” Jughead said furrowing his brow.

“I’m sorry Jug.” Sweet Pea said before he walked away.

“First Alice now my Dad.” He mumbled under his breath before he opened the door. FP turning around to face Jughead.

“Jug,” FP said with a smirk.

“I thought you were in jail? You know, for killing my friend.” Jughead said, anger radiating from him.

“I got out yesterday. Good behaviour.” FP replied.

Jughead took a step closer to his father. “What are you doing here? Did you come to ruin my wedding day? You already ruined most of my life, why not ruin today too.”

“I haven’t come to ruin anything Jughead. I came to talk to my son.” FP replied.

Jughead shook his head as he scowled. “You don’t have a son anymore, remember.”

FP slowly bowed his head. Remembering the last conversation he had with Jughead. A few days before he went to prison over 6 months earlier. “You look good Jug. Your suit looks nice like it fits you. I still remember you wearing one of my suits to your Granddads funeral when you were 12.”

Jughead didn’t move. “You came here just to go down memory lane?” Jughead asked.

“No. I came because I want to say something to you.” FP said as he took a step closer, Jughead automatically took a step back. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“How do I know that?” Jughead replied.

“I know I haven’t been the best father.” FP started, Jughead rolling his eyes at his words.

“You wouldn’t know how to be a father let alone a good one,” Jughead said.

“I deserve that. I know I’ve hurt you. More times than I can count. I’ve cut and punched. Kicked and yelled at you. If I could take it back I would Jughead. All the words I’ve said. All the hateful comments. The bruises and scars.”

“You can’t. It’s too late.” Jughead interrupted.

“I know. But I wanted to say something to you Jughead.” FP started. Jughead noticed as tears began to sting his father’s eyes. “I love you Jughead. I always have.”

“Is this some kind of joke? Are some of your serpent followers going to come and kidnap me? Hit me? Or hurt Betty?” Jughead asked, not believing his father’s words for one second.

“I deserve your hate Jughead. I’ve done terrible things. Things you don’t even know about. If I could turn back the clock I would. I would go back to when you looked at me as your idol. Not someone you despised.” FP said.

“You can’t. It’s not possible.” Jughead replied. “I hate you.”

“You don’t think I hate myself too?” FP yelled. “You don’t think I see images of your sisters burnt, a dead body in my brain every night before I go to sleep. Knowing that it was all my fault. That I am the reason my only daughter is no longer here. You don’t think I wish I had the courage to end it all. The world would be a better place if I wasn’t in it. You don’t think I see Dilton’s innocent face looking back at me when I close my eyes. Knowing that someone else is dead, all because of my actions.” FP yelled. Jughead a little taken back by his words.

“I know you will never look at me like a father, like the way you did when you were a kid. I’ve ruined any opportunity of that. The reason I came today was that I wanted to see you. See that you were happy. That I didn’t ruin you forever.” FP said, tears rolling down the corner of his eyes. “I’m glad you found someone Jughead. Someone like Betty. She is good for you. I’m so happy that you found someone like her. That I didn’t ruin you completely.”

“I am happy,” Jughead replied taking a step towards FP. “And you know what Dad. It’s because you aren’t a part of it. I am happy because I distanced myself from you. I am sick and tired of being told I will never be good enough. Being told that you wished you died instead of JB. You nearly killed me so many times Dad. I won’t let you take anything more from me.” Jughead said, his voice becoming raspy as he talked, his fists clenched. “I am happy Dad, and it’s got nothing to do with you. Now leave. You’ve already taken so much from me. I’m not letting you take this day from me too.”

FP nodded his head towards Jughead. Jughead held his head up strong. He wasn’t about to fall for his father’s lies again. “I’m sorry son. For everything.” FP whispered as he walked past. Jughead followed quickly behind him, slamming the door behind him.

Jughead took a deep breath. He couldn’t let this affect him. Not today.

 

 

2 hours later Jughead stood at the front of the hotel hall. Seats arranged to look towards him. Archie and Sweet Pea standing by his side. Jughead’s heart was racing. Not only because he was still confused over his father’s visit. He was waiting for Betty. His heart was racing every second he waited. Fear running through his mind. Maybe she changed her mind, maybe she didn’t love him. Maybe his father was right what he had said for many years. No-one would love him. Jughead squeezed his fingers shut. Tapping his foot when Sweet Pea touched his shoulder. “Relax Jonesy.” Sweet Pea said squeezing his shoulder.

“Where is she?” Jughead whispered. “What if she changed her mind.”

“You’re crazy. That girl loves you. Just relax.” Sweet Pea whispered back.

Just then, the music changed and Jughead looked towards the back of the hall, watching as Veronica appeared. Wearing a beautiful floral dress. Sweet Pea smiled. “That’s my baby mama.” He said with a smirk towards Archie.

“Shut up,” Archie replied.

Veronica moved down the aisle, followed quickly by Polly. Then, Jughead’s heart nearly stopped when he saw Betty. She walked slowly, wearing a beautiful, long gown. Lace sleeves, and a deep v cut neckline, Jughead could only smirk as he watched her. A smile falling to her lips. A veil covered her face and down her long, beautiful blond curls. Jughead moved his eyes to the left. Seeing Kevin walking with her. Tears streaming down his face. Kevin wiped them away as he handed Betty over to Jughead. “Thanks, Kev,” Jughead whispered, giving his shoulder a little squeeze before he linked hands with Betty. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered.

“You look so handsome Mr Jones,” Betty smirked back to him.

“You scared me. I thought maybe you’d changed your mind.” Jughead confessed.

“About you? never.” Betty replied as they took a few steps and stood in front of the minister.

“Welcome, family and friends. We are here today to celebrate the beautiful union of these two people. Betty Cooper and Forsythe Jones the third.” The officiant started. A few people giggled in the crowd at Jughead’s real name that not many people actually knew. “Betty and Forsythe thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married.”

Jughead looked towards the small crowd. Everyone’s attention was fully on them. Jughead couldn’t hear anything else. He just looked towards Betty. Taking in her beauty. So thankful that she was here, with him.

“Okay, now Forsythe. Repeat after me. Betty, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become, I promise from this day forward, to be grateful for our love and our life. To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with me. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so. To love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.”

Jughead nodded his head. Repeating. “Betty, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become,” Jughead repeated. “I promise from this day forward, to be grateful for our love and our life. To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with me. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter.” Jughead had to stop to take a deep breath to stop himself from crying. “To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so. To love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.”

“Perfect.” The officiant replied. “Now Betty, take his hand and repeat.”

Betty squeezed Jughead’s hand tighter. “Jughead I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become, I promise from this day forward, to be grateful for our love and our life.” Betty paused, wiping away a falling tear, Jughead smiling back towards her. “To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with me. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual, and inspire you to do so. To love you completely. These things I pledge before you, our friends and our family.” She said, the family words feeling like she was going to collapse. “I love you.” She whispered.

“Now the rings.” The officiant said. Jughead looking back towards Archie who reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring box.

“Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love. Forsyth, as you place this ring on Betty’s finger, repeat these words after me: This ring symbolises my love for you, and the commitments we made today.”

Jughead nodded his head. Pulling the ring from the box. “This ring symbolises my love for you, and the commitments we made today,” Jughead repeated as he slid the ring onto Betty’s hand.

Betty smiled as she repeated the same words, sliding the ring onto Jughead’s finger. “This ring symbolises my love for you, and the commitments we made today.”

“Forsythe and Betty, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Jughead moved a hand to Betty’s waist and he pulled her closer. His lips pressed to hers as they kissed. The crowd behind then clapping and howling together as they kissed. Jughead pulled away, giving Betty one last smile before they took steps down the aisle, hand in hand. Taking their first steps as husband and wife.

 

 

It had been hours since they had been married. Jughead and Betty were surrounded by their friends as they danced. Betty’s head was rested on Jughead’s chest. Jughead’s arm wrapped around her back, and holding hands. Swaying slowly to the music. “Juggie,” Betty whispered as she lifted her head off his chest, his eyes locked with hers. “Are you happy?” She asked.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you.” He replied.

“Was today good?” She asked.

“Today was amazing. I’m so happy to officially be your husband” Jughead replied with a smile. Jughead pressing his lips to hers.

“Hey guys, cut it out. There’s a baby present.” Ethel said with a smile as she crept up behind them. Holding month old Dilton Junior in her arms.

“Hey, Ethel.” Betty smiled.

“Sorry guys. He’s getting a bit agitated.” Ethel replied.

“Can I get one last cuddle?” Jughead asked.

Ethel nodded her head as Jughead pulled DJ from Ethel’s arms. Holding the baby close to his chest. The beautiful black-haired baby staring up at him.

“How’s it all Ethel?” Betty asked.

“It’s good. It’s tough.” Ethel replied.

“Dilton would be so proud of you. I know it.” Jughead replied.

“I hope so. I’m just trying to make him proud.” Ethel replied as DJ started to grizzle in Jughead’s arms.

“I think he wants Mommy,” Jughead said handing DJ back to Ethel.

Ethel held out her arms, holding the baby close to her. Jughead and Betty smiled. Ethel looked happy. For the first time since Dilton’s death, she was smiling from ear to ear. “Congrats on today,” Ethel smirked giving Jughead one last smile before she walked away.

Betty and Jughead moved back together. Their hands pressed together as they started to dance again. “You’re okay? You’re not upset over your Mom?” Jughead asked.

“I’m sorry about that. I really wanted to show her how happy I am. How happy we are.” Betty replied.

“You’re not the only one that had a family visitor today,” Jughead said.

“What?” Betty asked. “Your Dad?”

“Yeah.” Jughead nodded his head.

“I thought he was in jail?”

“He was. He’s out.” Jughead explained.

“What did he say? Are you okay?” Betty asked.

“It was so weird Betty. He apologised. Said he was sorry for everything he did.” Jughead said with a frown. “it was really strange.”

“What did you say?” Betty asked.

“I basically told him it was too late,” Jughead said.

“Do you think it was genuine?” Betty asked.

“At first I would have said no. But…. there was something different about him. He seemed really sorry. I even saw some tears.” Jughead said.

“Is he here?” Betty asked looking around.

“I don’t think so. I told him to leave.” Jughead replied.

“I dunno Jug. Maybe he was really sorry.” Betty asked.

“You don’t know him like I do Betts. This is probably just kind of game. He’ll be back to his usual ways in no time. I know it.” Jughead replied. Betty nodded her head with him, resting it back onto his chest as they moved together.

 

 

“Wait for Betts,” Jughead said.

“Wait for what?” Betty asked as she gripped the key to her hotel room in her hand.

“We have to do this correctly,” Jughead said before he bent down, lifting Betty in his arms.

“Juggie!” Betty screamed as he held her in his arms, and carrying her through the door. “It’s tradition Betty,” Jughead replied.

Betty laughed and hid her head in Jughead’s neck as he carried her. Betty kicked the door closed with her foot. Jughead walking across the room, lightly placing her on the bed. Betty lay back, kicking off her heels as Jughead joined her on the bed, hovering above her as they moved back towards the head of the bed. “I can’t wait to get this dress off,” Betty said as she made light work of Jughead’s shirt. Untucking it from his pants and undoing the buttons.

“It’s so beautiful Betty. I thought you’d want to wear it forever.” Jughead asked as he looked down on her.

“It is beautiful Jug. But I’d rather be naked with you.” Betty replied with a smirk. “But don’t rip it,” Betty said.

Jughead stepped off the bed, pulling Betty up with him. Betty turned her back, Jughead moving his hand to the buttons on the back of her dress. Jughead popped the first one, his fingers working on the second when he bushed her curled hair to one side. His lips latching onto her neck, his hands moving to her hips as he kissed her. “Jug.” Betty moaned as she lifted her head back, giving him more access to place kisses down her neck, moaning as he kissed her. His hands moving back to the buttons on her dress. Slowly popping them open until there was enough room for Betty to wriggle out of the dress. Betty let the dress fall down to her feet. Falling like a puddle. Betty turned to face him, standing there in only a strapless bra and matching white panties. Betty moved her hands to his hair about to press her lips onto his when his phone rang.

“Jug,” Betty said as she reached into his pocket, pulling the phone from him.

“Hello. Mrs Jones speaking” Betty replied, Jughead smiling. Betty listened, Jughead noticing her smile fading as she handed the phone over to Jughead.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“You’re Dad,” Betty replied.

Jughead lifted the phone to his ear.

“Dad?” Jughead asked angrily.

“I’m so sorry son. For everything. You’re right. You deserved someone better. A proper father. Jellybean is gone, it’s all my fault. Everything is my fault.” FP cried. Jughead furrowed his brow.

“Jug,” Betty whispered.

“Dad, are you drunk?” Jughead asked.

“No, I’m not drunk. I just called to say goodbye. Forever.” FP said.

“Goodbye?” Jughead asked as the phone went silent.

“What did he want?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. He was just apologising. And rambling.” Jughead explained, getting a little worried.

“He’s not going to do something stupid is he?” Betty asked, thinking of the worst.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Jughead replied, but he wasn’t sure.

“Jug, do you want to check on him?” Betty asked.

“No, it’s our wedding night Betty,” Jughead replied. “He’s just after attention. I know it.”

“Jug, you said yourself he was acting strangely. You know something bad is happening.” Betty said, Jughead feeling in his gut that something was wrong. “If all is okay then you’ll be back here soon. You will hate yourself if something is really wrong.”

It was true. Jughead felt it. Something was wrong. “Stay here,” Jughead said before he ran out of the room.

 

 

Jughead arrived on the Southside in less than 15 minutes. All his fear was true when he saw flames roaring from his father’s trailer.

“Dad,” Jughead yelled jumping from his car and ran towards the flames. A crowd was gathering. “Call 911!” Jughead yelled before, without even thinking he ran inside the trailer. The heat roaring from the trailer was intense. Unsure if his father was even inside. Jughead couldn’t see anything. He had nothing to protect himself. Only wearing his suit pants and his think wedding shirt. “Dad!” Jughead yelled, his arm covering his mouth and nose and he looked through the smoke. Walking deeper into the trailer. The smoke stinging his eyes. The heat was overpowering him. “Dad!” Jughead yelled again seeing multiple oil canisters at his feet, and lying on the couch was FP.

“Dad! Dad!” Jughead yelled shaking him awake but he was unsuccessful. Jughead just pulled on his arms, trying his best to lift him up, but his weight was too much. Jughead was panicking, the flames were getting bigger, and he was struggling to breathe. His leg was burning from the heat. Jughead didn’t know what else to do but to pull his father by the arms out of the trailer. Jughead feeling light-headed as he dragged his father out, Jughead falling to the ground as he struggled to breathe. The cold night air eventually helped him as he was surrounded by Southsiders.

Jughead coughed a few more times, his leg was in pain. He could see a giant hole in his pants and burns on his legs, but he pushed away from the pain as he moved to his Dad. Hovering over him, he moved his hand to his chest. Starting CPR. “Come on Dad,” Jughead yelled as he pushed down. People around him watching, fear in their eyes. “Come on. Please.” Jughead yelled. Pushing away all the pain that his father had caused. All he cared about was getting him to breathe. Jughead kept at it. Hearing the sounds of an ambulance coming soon. Jughead pushed down on his chest harder, trying to get him to breathe. “Dad, come on,” Jughead yelled one last time as the EMT’s surrounded him. “Jug.” One yelled.

“It’s my Dad,” Jughead replied seeing a family face.

“Step back Jug. We’ve got this.” A woman said.

Jughead could only stand and watched as they worked on FP. Placing a mask over his mouth. Trying their best to get him breathing again. Jughead panicking.

“Are you alright Jug?” Another EMT asked. “Your legs.”

“They’re okay,” Jughead replied. “My Dad, is he going to be okay,” Jughead asked.

“We’ve got breathing.” Someone yelled.

Jughead exhaled loudly. Watching as they moved FP onto a stretcher. Jughead following close behind them. His breath was still shaky. “Jug, we need to check on you too.”

“I’m okay,” Jughead replied.

“No, you’re not. Come on.” An EMT said pulling on Jughead, placing him in the same ambulance with FP.

 

 

Jughead sat in the emergency room. A mask over his face, and bandages on his legs and hands. His hands still shaking when the curtain pulled back. “Jug,” Betty yelled when she saw him. “What happened?” Betty asked as she threw her arms around Jughead’s neck. “What happened Jug?” Her voice shaky and panicked.

“I’m so sorry Betty. It’s your wedding night. And it’s ruined.” Jughead said angrily as he pulled the mask off his face.

“It doesn’t matter,” Betty replied. “What happened?

Betty pulling back. Her hands gripping his. “I think he did it on purpose Betts. He wanted to die.” Jughead said his voice shaky. “There were gas canisters all over the trailer Betty. He did it. He set fire to his trailer, with himself inside.”

“Jug.” Betty gripped his fingers tighter. “You saved him.”

“I don’t know Betty. He still hasn’t woken up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter already? I really hope you like this chapter, please ignore any mistakes. I wrote this kinda fast. 
> 
> I want to add I took the vows and wedding ceremony from the website snippetandink. I've only ever been to 2 weddings before, and can't remember the vows cause I have the worst memory ever. 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites, and thanks to anyone who sends me love on there. I really appreciate it. :)


	17. Seventeen

Betty could only watch as Jughead sat on the hospital bed, wearing only a hospital gown, bandages on his hands as a doctor peeled back the bandages on his legs.

“Jeez Jug, that looks terrible. How are you not screaming in pain?” Betty asked.

“My mind is a bit distracted,” Jughead replied.

It has been a few hours since Jughead had arrived at the hospital. Still, he was unsure about his Dad. Jughead couldn’t stop thinking about him. What he last said when he saw him last, overthinking every word. Conflicted. Unsure if he felt sad or glad.

“These burns look pretty bad Mr Jones, but they’re not that serious. Only first degree. You’ll need to keep them bandaged up for a few weeks and make sure you treat them. Creme, multiple times a day. Can you do that?” The doctor asked. Jughead nodded his head.

“I’ll make sure he does,” Betty added. “What about his hands?”

“They don’t look bad. You can take the bandages off in a few days.” The doctor replied.

“Thank you,” Betty said as she reached over, wrapping her hand around Jughead’s arm.

“You’re very lucky Mr Jones. It could have been a lot worse.”

“This isn’t my first burn Doc,” Jughead replied, playing off the pain. “My Dad. Is he awake yet?”

“I’m not sure, let me go ask.” The doctor replied before he took off his gloves and walked from the cubicle.

Betty moved her chair closer to Jughead. Betty moved her hand to his thigh. “Jug, are you alright? If it’s too painful, tell the doctors.” Betty asked.

“I’m okay Betts. I’ve had burns before.” Jughead replied. “I’m sorry our wedding was ruined.”

“It wasn’t ruined Jug. We just didn’t end the night how we wanted to. It was still a good day.” Betty replied.

Jughead ran his eyes over Betty. Her face was still pained with makeup. Her long curls were now pulled back into a ponytail. Her wedding dress ditched for a pair of leggings and a white t-shirt. “I guess my Dad got what he wanted. He ruined my wedding day. Just when I thought I could have one drama-free day.”

“Jug, if what you were saying before is right. He didn’t do this to hurt you. He did it to help you.” Betty said.

“How would this help me, Betty? Killing himself?” Jughead asked angrily.

“I don’t know Jug. We won’t know anything until he wakes up. Maybe he thought him being gone would be better for you.” Betty said moving her hand to his face. Running a finger over his jaw. “I’m so glad you’re okay. It’s like no matter how hard you try, fire just follows you around everywhere you go.”

“I know.” Jughead agreed. Jughead moved his lips to her hand, kissing her fingers when someone pulled back the curtain.

“He’s awake.” The doctor said.

 

 

Jughead and Betty walked together. Jughead walking slowly, the pain getting worse in his legs as the shock was wearing off. He refused to use a wheelchair. They eventually reached FP’s room.

“Do you want me to come in Jug?” Betty asked.

Jughead just nodded his head. His bandaged hand grabbed her softly, walking into the room together.

FP lifted his head when he saw Betty and Jughead approaching. Tears stinging his eyes straight away. “Jug,” FP said with a whisper.

Jughead and Betty took a few steps closer. Jughead’s eyes running over his body that was covered in bandages. “I’m so sorry Jug.” FP exhaled loudly.

“Are you alright? How are the burns?” Betty asked as Jughead stayed silent.

“The doctor said there’s a few second-degree burns. I’m going to be here for a while I think.” FP replied.

“Why Dad? Why did you do this?” Jughead asked as he pulled up a chair. Betty sitting down beside him.

“Jug,” FP replied.

“Why Dad? I can’t understand.”Jughead asked.

FP shook his head. “I don’t deserve your pity Jughead. I don’t deserve anything. I am a horrible man. I deserve a long and painful death.”

“Why the sudden change Dad?” Jughead asked. “For years you’ve been heading down this path. Not caring about anyone but yourself or your stupid gang.”

“Jug,” Betty said squeezing his hand.

“No, he’s right. I’ve been selfish. I’ve lied and stole. I’ve hurt and broke so many laws I’ve lost count. I’ve hurt you and others in this town. I don’t deserve anything, I don’t deserve you to be sitting here.” FP replied, trying his best to control his voice.

“I just don’t understand it at all Dad,” Jughead said.

“I’m sorry,” FP replied.

Jughead getting angrier. “Stop saying you’re sorry.” He yelled.

Everyone in the room went silent. No-one knew what to say next. They all just sat in silence, the only noise was that of the machines that FP was hooked up to.

“I can’t do this,” Jughead said as he stood to his feet, Betty and FP could only watch as he walked out the door.

Betty gave FP one last glance before she did the same, walking up towards the door following her husband.

“Hey, Betty,” FP whispered, Betty, turning to face him, taking a few steps towards the bed. “I know I’ve hurt him, and maybe even ruined him. The way he is is because of me. Because of my years of ignoring him, hurting him. I know he may never forgive me, but what happened tonight. It has given me a second chance. A second chance to change who I am, hopefully, one day my son will look at me and not see a horrible man, but a father. Someone who is trying their best to be a good man, and a good father.”

“You haven’t ruined him, Mr Jones. You have hurt him. I don’t know everything that’s happened between you two, but I know enough. Enough to know you don’t deserve a second chance.” Betty replied. “Jughead saved you tonight, he went into that trailer to save you. He says he doesn’t care about you, but he does. You will always be his father, and if you truly want him back in your life then show him you’ve changed. Show him you’re different because all he wants is to be loved. This is your second chance, Mr Jones. Please don’t hurt him again.” Betty stood there, giving FP one last look before she turned her back and walked out the door.

 

 

“Jug, just let me help,” Betty said as she ran around the car, her hands moving to his, helping him stand.

“I’m fine Betty,” Jughead replied.

“Stop being such a stubborn boy Jughead, accept my help okay,” Betty yelled back moving her hands to his again holding him to stand. The pain on his legs was bad, Betty could see the pain on his face.

Betty and Jughead walked together towards their house, Betty opening the door, and helping him walk towards the couch. “Put your legs up Jug, just relax,” Betty said as Jughead fell onto the couch.

“The bags,” Jughead replied.

“I’ve got the bags okay,” Betty replied with a smile.

Jughead could only watch as Betty ran back and forth from the car to their house, watching as she brought in bag after bag, the final trip was for her wedding dress that was draped over her arms. Jughead feeling guilty. “I’m sorry Betts,” Jughead replied.

“We were supposed to be going on our honeymoon, not spending it back home,” Jughead replied angrily.

Betty placed her dress onto the stairs railing before she walked over to him, kneeling on the carpet in front of him, grabbing his hands, locking eyes with him. “It doesn’t matter Jug. We got a refund. We were paying for a beautiful resort when we both knew we wouldn’t leave the bedroom anyway.” Betty said with a smirk.

“You were looking forward to it Betts,” Jughead replied.

“I was looking forward to spending time with you. The location doesn’t matter.” Betty replied before she moved forward, placing a kiss to his lips. “Now take off your pants Jug.”

“Betty…” Jughead smirked.

“I need to add more creme to your leg you creep,” Betty replied as Jughead smirked back.

Betty walked away, returning with a box of creme in her hands, she helped Jughead shimmy out of his track pants, pulling back the bandages. “It looks so bad Jug,” Betty said.

“It’s a bit painful.” He replied.

“A bit. You don’t need to downplay it Jug.” Betty replied.

“Okay, it’s really sore.” He said with a smile.

“Is there anything I can do?” Betty asked as she applied the creme to his legs.

“You can distract me.” He asked.

“Distract you? How?” Betty asked.

“I dunno. Think of something.” Jughead replied with a smile.

Betty spread the creme all over his legs, placing the bandages back over, Betty helping him to pull his pants back up before she sat on the other end of the couch, placing his legs over her lap.

“DJ is cute isn’t he?” Betty asked.

“He is,” Jughead replied.

“You’re really good with him Jug,” Betty asked.

“I don’t know about that.”

“You are Jug, after everything with your father, you haven’t let it affect your heart. You will be an amazing Dad one day.” Betty replied.

“Are you hinting at something Betty?” Jughead asked.

“Not hinting, distracting.” She replied with a smile, Jughead smiled with her. “But seriously Jug, you want some of your own still right? You haven’t changed your mind.”

“Betty, we just got married yesterday, you ready to have a baby straight away?” He asked.

“Not straight away, but one day.” She replied.

“One day soon.” Jughead flashed her a smile. “You are so kind Betty. You’re so generous and thoughtful. You’re forgiving.” He replied.

“You are all those things too Jug. Not everyone would do what you did last night. If that was my Dad, and he had done even half of what your Dad did to you. I don’t think I would have made the same decision. You risked your life to save your Dad’s.” Betty replied.

“After everything he’s done, I couldn’t let him die,” Jughead replied.

“Because you are a good man Jughead,” Betty replied back, Jughead shaking his head. “You are Jug. You care about him when you shouldn’t. You want him to be better when most people wouldn’t care what happened to him. It may take you a while, and he has a lot of work to do. But you will forgive him, and let him back into your life because you are a good person Jug. You deserve a father who is there for you. And he will be, just give him time.”

“And if he disappoints me again? Turns back into the man I know he is.” Jughead asked.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I saw him today. The look in his eyes. This is not the same man he was a year ago. He’s different. He’s changed. He wants to get to know you again.”

“I can’t let him in Betty, I can’t let myself go through it again. It’s too painful.” Jughead replied.

“I’ll be here to help you, and if he hurts you. He has me to deal with this time.” Betty replied, a smile radiating from her lips.

“You’ve got my back?” Jughead asked.

“I’ve always got your back Juggie, no matter what.”

 

 

10 weeks later

“How's married life treating you, Betty?” Ethel asked Betty as she popped by the shop, Betty pulled baby DJ into her arms. Holding him close to her chest.

“It’s good. It’s no different really. The only difference is the name.” Betty replied.

“Really? That’s all that’s different?” Ethel asked.

“To be honest, yeah. He’s back at work, I’m here. We take Hot Dog for walks, we go grocery shopping. Nothing has changed.” Betty replied her hand moving to the hair on Dilton junior’s head. Ethel smiling as she watched Betty awing over DJ.

“What about one of these? When are you going to get going on making your own.” Ethel asked.

“Soon Ethel, soon,” Betty replied with a smirk.

“It’s amazing news about Veronica. I still can’t believe she’s having Sweet Peas baby.” Ethel said shaking her head at the thought.

“He’s really stepped up,” Betty replied.

“I know. He has been so sweet to me since Dilton died. He calls all the time, come’s round and offers to look after DJ all the time. I don’t really know what role he will have with Veronica, but he will be a good Dad. I know it.” Ethel said with a smile. “Speaking of Dads, I saw Jughead, he was talking with FP, and it looked civil for the first time ever.”

“Yeah, did Jug not tell you?” Betty asked. Ethel shook her head. “They’ve been talking again, I think Jughead might even be on the road to forgiving him.”

“What!” Ethel yelled. “He’s forgiving him? After everything? After he killed Dilton?”

“He didn’t exactly kill him, it was indirectly his fault. But he didn’t light the flame.” Betty replied.

“He still did it, Betty. Have you forgiven him too for everything he’s done?” Ethel asked, Getting wound up.

“He’s changed, Ethel. His near-death experience has changed him. Jughead is working on forgiving him but he’s not an idiot.” Betty replied.

“No, no. He can’t forgive him.” Ethel yelled as she stepped towards Betty pulling DJ out of Betty’s arms before she placed him in the buddy and ran out the door. A worry looks falling to Betty’s face.

 

 

Jughead sat in his office, typing away on his laptop when Ethel stormed in. Jughead looked up. “Hey, Ethel.” He said as he stood walking over to look at DJ, he took another step closer when Ethel yelled.

“No, you can’t touch him.” She yelled.

“Ethel, are you okay?” He asked.

“You’ve forgiven your Dad? After everything he did? Betty told me you’ve forgiven him.” Ethel yelled.

“I was going to tell you,” Jughead replied.

“I cannot believe you Jughead,” Ethel replied a look of sadness on her face. “He is the reason Dilton isn’t here. The reason why this baby doesn’t have a father.”

“I know, I know. It’s been hard Ethel. I didn’t want to let him back in, but he’s been trying his best. He is really turning things around.” Jughead replied.

“I don’t care!” Ethel yelled. “He still did it. It’s enough that I have to see him around town, but the fact that you’re falling for his lies again Jughead. I thought you were smart. I guess not.” Ethel yelled one last time before she turned around, storming out of Jughead’s office.

 

 

Later that night Betty was halfway through cooking dinner when Jughead came house shouting her name. “Betts.” He yelled as he took off his coat, and kicked off his shoes.

“In here love,” Betty replied from the kitchen.

Jughead walked through the house, giving Hot Dog a pat on the head hello. “Jug, dinner will be ready soon.” She replied giving him a smile. “We….”

“Did you tell Ethel about my Dad? And us talking again?” Jughead asked interrupting her.

Betty bit her lip. “I mentioned it when I saw her today. She’s not happy is she?”

“No, she’s not,” Jughead replied. “Why did you tell her Betts?”

“She saw you and asked. I wasn’t about to lie.” Betty replied.

“You could have said something else,” Jughead replied.

“Jug, it’s not that big of a deal,” Betty replied.

“It is Betty. My Dad is the reason Dilton is dead. Of course, she’d be upset over it. If I had to deal with the man that killed you I would be furious.” Jughead replied angrily.

“Jug, he’s your father. He’s changed.” Betty replied.

“How do we know that?” Jughead asked.

“Jug, you said things were going well with your Dad. That you were getting some closure, things were getting better.” Betty replied.

“It was …. but..” He replied stopping himself.

“Jug, you said yourself he has changed. Don’t let Ethel change your mind.” Betty said as she walked over to him, seeing the worry in his eyes.

“Have I made a mistake Betty? Does everyone think I’m an idiot for forgiving him?” Jughead asked.

“You are not an idiot Jughead,” Betty said as she moved her hands to each side of his face. “You are being smart. You’re not falling for his lies if you think he’s changed. He has changed. Don’t let anyone make you think anything else.”

“She was so angry Betty.”

“She doesn’t know all the facts Jughead. You are making the right decision. I trust you.” Betty replied as Jughead nodded his head.

“Thank you,” Jughead replied softly.

“You’re welcome,” Betty said a smile before she placed a kiss to his lips. “Now go get changed, Veronica, Cheryl and Sweet Pea are coming over.”

“What? Why?” Jughead asked. “I just saw them an hour ago, they didn’t mention anything about this.”

“Because it’s last minute. Now go.” Betty said as she lightly slapped his backside before she moved back towards the bench.

 

 

“You’re really just going to wear that?” Betty asked as she looked Jughead up and down seeing him wearing his usual black torn jeans and a comfortable t-shirt.

“What’s wrong with this? It’s Veronica and Sweet Pea, not the Queen.” Jughead replied, Betty, shaking her head as the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” Jughead replied.

“Can you please wear something nicer?” Betty yelled back, Jughead ignoring her.

Jughead opened the door, looking back at him was Veronica and Cheryl. Cheryl moved her eyes down his body. “You could of at least tried,” Cheryl said before she pushed past him.

“Come in,” Jughead said sarcastically.

“Thanks, Jug,” Veronica replied giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before she brushed past.

“Wait, wait.” Sweet Pea yelled as Jughead was about to close the door. “Wait for me.”

Sweet Pea bounced through the door, a bottle of wine in his hand he handed it towards Jughead. “Here you go, the lady at the store said this was the second cheapest bottle. I’m no cheep-skate.” Sweet Pea said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Jughead replied closing the door behind them.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming when I saw you at work,” Jughead asked Sweet Pea.

“Hey, I had no idea about this either until Veronica told me an hour ago.” Sweet Pea replied. “Cheer up Jonesy. You enjoy the food, your misses makes amazing food.”

Jughead rolled his eyes as he walked away.

 

 

All 5 sat around the table, Betty’s food sat in front of them, smelling and looking amazing. Jughead was almost drooling.

“Thanks for coming guys,” Betty said as she lifted a glass of wine to her lips.

“Thanks for inviting us,” Veronica replied. “We actually wanted to ask you and Jug something.”

Betty and Jughead looked at each other, a little worried. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” Cheryl added as she gripped onto Veronica’s hand.

“You two are the best couple we can think of, and you love each other so much,” Veronica said as tears perked her eyes.

“Jeez Veronica, relax.” Sweet Pea replied. “Do you want to be the godparents to our baby. There I said it, now can we eat?” Sweet Pea asked.

Betty and Jughead looked back to each other. “What? You want us to be godparents?” Betty asked, Jughead still a little stunned.

“Yes, only if you want to,” Veronica replied.

“Yes, of course, we would love to be godparents V,” Betty said as she stood up from her seat and pulled Veronica into a hug.

“Thanks, B,” Veronica replied as Betty looked towards Cheryl.

“Don’t even think about it blondie. I don’t do hugs.” Cheryl replied Betty, stepped back moving over to Sweet Pea where she gave him a quick hug, trying not to tear him away from his eating.

“Jug? Do you want to?” Veronica asked as Jughead said nothing.

Jughead took a deep breath as he had to steady his breathing as he felt a bit overwhelmed. “Yes, of course,” Jughead replied. “I can’t believe you want us, you want me?”

“Oh Jug,” Veronica replied standing up again to give Jughead a hug. “I know we’ve had our ups and downs, screaming matches and makeups. But you really are like a brother to me.”

“This means so much to me,” Jughead replied back to Veronica.

“it means a lot to both of us,” Betty interjected as both she and Jughead sat back to their seats. Betty reached under the table to give his hand a squeeze.

“You have really done so much for me Jug in the past 5 years. I love you so much Jug. You’re my family.” Veronica replied as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Betty squeezing Jughead’s hand to stop him from crying.

 

 

Jughead lay in bed. Placing his book on the sideboard when he saw Betty approaching him, discarding her robe and sliding under the sheets with him, Betty turning out the light before she rested her head onto his bare chest. “Can you believe it, they want us to be godparents. I know it doesn’t really mean much. But the fact that they want us, it makes my heart smile.” Betty said moving her hand to Jughead’s chest. Jughead lay there, he looked down to Betty’s face as she looked up at him, not saying a thing. A look of worry on his face.

“Jug, are you okay?” Betty asked noticing his worry.

Jughead moved up the bed, resting his head against the backboard. Betty moved with him, crossing her legs as she looked at him. Jughead reaching for her hands. “I love you, Betty.” He replied.

“I love you too Jug.” Betty smiled back to him.

“I’ve been thinking for a few weeks now, I always tried to push it away. But after today, after Veronica wanting us to be godparents. It makes me so happy, that our friends have so much faith in us as a couple. As possible parents.” Jughead said Betty trying to follow what he was saying.

“Jug, what are you saying?” She asked.

“I want to start trying Betty. I want to have a family. With you.”

“Jug,” Betty said as shock covered her face.

“If you’re not ready we can wait. I will wait as long as you want Betty.” Jughead replied as he saw a look of panic on her face.

Betty just smiled and shook her head. “I want a family with you so much Jughead.” She replied a smile falling to Jughead’s lips. “Really, just like that?” He asked.

“Just like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it felt a little bit like a filler chapter, just gearing up for the final chapter coming up next. 
> 
> I have just posted a little sneak peek into my new fic that will be coming once this is done, head over to my tumblr lizzybuggywrites.tumblr.com/tagged/mine to check it out.


	18. Eightteen

Jughead walked into the kitchen, a cheeky smile fell to his lips as he saw Betty. Her back was turned, her hair fell in curls down her back and over her face. A beautiful summer dress that stopped at her knees made him tingle with excitement. He slowly walked over to her, trying not to make a sound as he placed one hand on her hip, the other pushed her hair to the side. “Jug.” Betty jumper as she felt his cold hand brush over her neck before being placed his hot mouth on her skin, sucking at her neck. “Jug.” She said again, this time she moaned as he kissed her neck, Betty’s head falling back.

Betty removed her hands from whatever she was doing, she couldn’t even remember as Jughead made her mind go blank as he kissed her. Betty’s hands moving over him. Moving to his hair that was brushing against her jaw. “Hi,” Jughead said with a sexy whisper pulling his lips back only slightly.

“Hi,” Betty replied back with a moan.

“I was sitting in the lounge, watching tv and I had a thought,” Jughead said against her ear.

“What’s that?” She asked, her eyes shut as she bit her lip.

“I was thinking about how beautiful you would look pregnant, so I think we should get going on that.” He replied before he tongue moved behind her ear.

“Uh huh,” Betty replied. “It’s only been a few weeks Jug. We’ve been going at it like rabbits ever since the night we decided.”

“The more we do it, the higher the chance it will work,” Jughead replied as he moved his head back, moving his hands to Betty’s hips as he spun her around, his lips moving to hers, Betty opening her mouth as Jughead forced his tongue in, clashing with hers. Both couldn’t help the smile that fell to their lips.

“I don’t think that’s true, but I’m eager to try,” Betty said as Jughead pulled his lips back. Betty feeling sad by the loss of his lips on hers. She frowned but yelp in surprise when he pulled her up placing her onto the kitchen counter. Betty’s back hitting the cabinets. “Jug.” She moaned again as he kissed her lips again. His tongue pushing past her lips again. His hands moving in her hair, reaching to the back of her neck.

“I want to give you babies Jughead Jones,” Betty said as she pulled her lips away, her hands moving under his shirt, pulling it up and over her head.

“Me too Betty,” Jughead replied as he lifted up his arms, Betty throwing his shirt to the floor. Jughead moving his lips back to hers.

“Juggie,” Betty said pulling back.

“Yes, baby.” He replied.

“Hot Dog.” She replied Jughead following her eyes to the large white dog looking at them, his head tilted to the side. Jughead laughed and stepped away from her, opening the door to outside throwing the dog a tennis ball and locking him outside.

“Where were we?” Jughead asked as he moved back to Betty.

“You were going to get me pregnant,” Betty replied with a smirk.

“Ahh,” Jughead replied with a smirk as he ran his hands up Betty’s legs, reaching her thighs he hooked his fingers around her waist and pulled her panties down, throwing them to the floor, giving Betty a kiss before he moved his lips down her body, stopping to places kisses on her skin. Pulling down her dress, revealing her breasts. Jughead moved his mouth to her them. Sucking on each nipple before he moved down to his knees. Spreading Betty’s legs, and tracing kisses up her thighs before he moved his tongue close to her heat. “Ju ….. Jug.” Betty moaned as her fingers wove their way through his hair, Jughead’s tongue pushing through her folds, Betty’s head falling back as he moved his tongue back and forth.

Jughead rested one hand on her thigh, pushing it apart, stopping Betty from closing her legs shut as his other hand moved up, pushing a finger in, mixing with his tongue, Betty breathed erratically. “Juggie.” She moaned, her teeth biting her lip, her legs hitched over his shoulder, her feet running over his back. “Juggie.” She moaned again, she could feel Jughead smiling as she was about to be tipped over the edge. “Jug.” She whispered as she felt her walls close in on him. Jughead lapping his tongue over her, collecting every last drop.

Betty’s hands began to loosen in his curls, Jughead pulled his lips back, placing a kiss onto her thigh, then between her breasts before he moved to her face, holding her head between his hands, placing a kiss to her lips. Betty sighing as she could taste her release on his tongue. Betty frantically moved her hands to the top of his jeans. Moving her hands over the button on his jeans, moving fast, desperately wanting him. “Jug,” Betty said as she pulled back from his lips. “I want you, I need you.” She said as she pushed down his jeans and boxers in one movement, her hand wrapped around his length. It was strong and hard as a rock. Jughead stepped back only slightly to pull the jeans off fully, kicking them across the room before he stepped back towards Betty. Stepping between her open thighs.

Jughead moved his hands to her waist. Betty wrapping her legs around his torso, pulling him flush to her, Jughead guiding his way into her. Betty squeezed as he pushed his way in. “Oh god!” Betty screamed before she moved her lips to his. Her tongue pushed past his teeth, colliding with his tongue as his hips moved with hers. Betty’s thighs clamping tighter on his hips. Betty’s head falling back to rest on the cabinet above, Jughead sinking his lips onto her neck.

They moved together as if they were one. Jughead thrusting up, watching as every movement was like a jolt on electricity for Betty. She was unable to hide the pleasure and passion on her face. Her teeth biting her lip. Fearing she might cut her lips with how hard she was biting. They moved together so well. After how long it had been together, they had never lost their passion.

“Jug, I…I” Betty yelled.

“Just a little while longer baby,” Jughead replied as he thrust a few times more, Betty clenching down on him. Only seconds later he followed, adding one last thrust before his head fell to her shoulder. He could fell himself emptying into her, hoping this time was the time it worked. This time they were pregnant.

Betty and Jughead stayed glued together, both breathing together in unison. They heartbeat slowed down as they came down from their high.

Jughead soon stepped back. Betty loosening her legs from around his torso. Both couldn’t help the smile radiating from their lips. Jughead stepped back, pulling his jeans back up his body before he stepped towards Betty. Helping her back to the ground, helping her pulling her dress back to her knee’s, and placing the straps over her shoulders. Giving her one last kiss.

“I really hope it worked Jug,” Betty replied softly.

“You heard what the doctor said, Betty. It could take weeks to get off the pill. It will happen. I know it.” Jughead replied giving her one last smirk.

 

 

6 weeks later

“Juggie. Jug!” Betty yelled as she stormed up the stairs. “Are you home?” She asked as she pushed open their bedroom door with a loud bag. Jughead’s eyes shot open as he sat up in the bed by the fright.

“Are you in bed? Why? It’s 5pm?” Betty asked as she saw a sweaty looking and dazed Jughead staring back at her.

“I don’t feel so good Betts,” Jughead replied as Betty stepped towards him. His face was flushed, there was sweat all over his face. His nose was the colour of a tomato. “Veronica made me come home a few hours ago.”

“Awww baby. Are you sick or is this a man flu?” Betty asked resting her hand on his forehead. “Wow, you’re burning up.” She said as she felt his warm head.

“See, it’s not me over-reacting.” He replied.

“Okay, I’m sorry. You’re such a baby when you have a cold tho Jug. Do you blame me?” She asked sitting on the side of the bed as Jughead sank back down, resting his head on the pillow. Betty moved her hand back to his head, brushing back his hair. Jughead closing his eyes at her touch. “How about I make you a lemon and honey with some whiskey. It’ll knock you right out.” Betty said with a smile.

Jughead just nodded his head. “Okay.” He replied.

“Okay,” Betty repeated. “What about I cook you something.”

Jughead shook his head. “Wow. You must be sick if you’re turning down food.” Betty said with a laugh.

“Betty, stop mocking me,” Jughead replied.

“I’m not.” She replied seriously. She ran her finger across his red cheek. “Well I’m starving, so how about I bring up some food and if you want some you can have some of the mine okay?”

Jughead just nodded his head. Betty moved her hand to the sheet, pulling it over Jughead’s body. A smile fell from her lips as she watched him snuggle into the bed.

 

Betty returned less than 20 minutes later with a plate full of last night’s dinner, a bag of croissants and a big tub of ice cream and a hot drink for Jughead. Betty crawled into the other side of the bed, trying not to wake Jughead as she sat beside him, but when she dropped the bag onto his stomach he jolted awake. “Sorry Jug.” She said looking apologetic.

“Jeez Betts. Hungry much?” He asked looking at her mountain of food, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m hungry alright.” She replied. Jughead watching as she shovelled last nights chicken pesto pasta into her mouth, and taking bites of croissants in-between. Jughead moved his hand to the bag when Betty slapped his hand. “Hey!” He shouted.

“You said you didn’t want any.” She replied.

“I’m kinda hungry now.” He replied.

“Well so am I,” Betty replied cleaning her bowl. Lifting the ice cream tub to her mouth. Jughead smirked as he watched her. “You know who you look like?” Jughead asked, still smiling.

“Who?” Betty replied as ice cream covered her lips.

“Veronica,” Jughead replied.

“Veronica? Why?” Betty asked confused.

“For the past few weeks, she’s been eating as much food as her hands can get into her. Pregnancy cravings have been crazy.” He replied. He waited a few seconds before he saw her face change. Finally clicking.

“Jug …. You? You don’t think?” Betty asked.

“I dunno Betty. How do you feel?” He replied.

“I’m hungry and tired. But that’s nothing new.” She replied back. Jughead smirked and moved closer to her. Moving his hand to her breasts giving her a little squeeze.

“Jug!” She yelled. “What the hell?” She asked.

“Did that hurt?” He asked.

Betty put down her tub of ice cream and moved her hands to her breasts. Her face lit up. “Yes, they’re kinda sore.” She replied.

“You’re not late?” He asked.

“I was late 2 weeks ago, I took a test and it was negative.” She replied. “Jug, do you really think I might be pregnant?” She asked. “I took a test a few weeks ago, and nothing.”

“Maybe it was a false negative?” He replied. “Do you still have the tests?”

“Yeah, I … I think there’s one left.” Betty replied jumping to her feet.

Jughead watched with a smile as she ran from the room. Jughead pulled the covers back off the bed as he followed Betty. Knocking on the door of the bathroom. “I’m peeing,” Betty replied.

Jughead leaned against the bathroom door waiting for the sound of the toilet being flushed before he opened the door.

Betty was standing over the counter. Staring at the pregnancy stick. “We have to wait 3 minutes,” Betty replied as Jughead walked over to her. “Then let's wait.” He replied. He picked up the stick and walked with Betty back to their bedroom. They both sat on the bed, both staring at the pregnancy test. Betty’s knees were bobbing up and down.

“Betts,” Jughead said, placing his hand on her knees to stop her movement.

“It must have been 3 minutes right?” Betty asked Jughead nodded his head.

Jughead turned the pregnancy test over. A massive smile fell to both their lips when they saw two red lines shining up at them. “It’s positive?” Betty asked.

“Yes, we’re going to have a baby. You’re pregnant Betty.” Jughead replied as Betty threw her self onto Jughead. Jughead fell back onto the bed. Betty placing her hands on either side of his face. Giving him along a passionate kiss. Jughead kissed her back and then stopped. “No, Betts. I’m sick. You can’t get sick. You’re pregnant.” He replied.

“It’s too late now,” Betty replied as she crashed her lips to his again, giving him a kiss. Resting her head onto his, looking into his eyes. “We’re pregnant.” She whispered. “You’re going to be a Daddy.”

Jughead couldn’t hide the giant smile from his lips. “We’re going to have a baby.” He replied giving Betty another kiss.

“We’re going to have a baby.”

 

 

5 weeks later

Betty sat in her office. A cup of green tea in her hands, wearing a baggy jumper as she sat in front of her laptop, and stack of paper beside her wishing it was a lot smaller. She took a sip of her tea and looked up when she heard a knock at her door.

Betty smiled. “FP, hi.” She replied.

“You’re not busy are you?” He asked.

“No, come in.” She replied. FP giving her a little smile he walked over to a chair that was beside her desk. “I’m glad you’re here. I need something to distract me from sorting out all these receipts. I’m really regretting not hiring an accountant.”

“If you’re too busy, I can go,” FP replied, feeling nervous.

“No, no. Stay. Please.” She replied. “Do you want a drink?”

FP shook his head. “What are you here for?” Betty asked.

“I’m looking for Jug. Have you seen him?” FP asked.

“He’s not at the firehouse?” Betty replied.

FP shook his head. “I don’t know if he’s not there or Sweet Pea was lying to me. He wouldn’t let me in.”

“He’s still a bit upset,” Betty replied. Even though Jughead was working on fixing his relationship with his father. Not everyone in town was eager to forgive and forget everything that FP had done. Ethel was still furious with Jughead. Sweet Pea wasn’t exactly thrilled either.

“I understand. I just really need to speak to Jughead. He’s not answering my calls.” FP replied, his fingers rubbing together like he was anxious.

“Is there something wrong? Is he okay?” Betty asked.

“I’m sure he’s fine. He …. He’s upset with me. He thinks I did something I didn’t.” FP replied.

Betty looked confused and concerned. “What happened?” Betty asked.

Jug saw me at Pops earlier today. I was talking to Tall Boy.” FP replied.

“And?” Betty asked.

“He overreacted. He came storming over and yelled at me. Basically told me he knew he couldn’t trust me. That I was falling back into old patterns.” FP explained.

“Were you?” Betty asked.

“No,” FP yelled his reply, shaking his head. “He was helping me out with a job.”

“A job?” Betty asked.

“Yes, I still haven’t got one. I need to make myself busy Betty. If not I will find myself drinking again, or doing something stupid. Tall Boy said he has a friend in construction that is looking for someone.” FP explained.

“Did you tell Jughead that?” Betty asked.

“I tried. He just yelled and me and refused to listen.”

“I’m sorry. Just give him a day to calm down. He’ll listen. He’s just a little stressed right now.” Betty explained, her hand moving to her stomach before she even realised it.

“Is he okay?” FP asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just a little worried. I’ve been having really bad morning sickness for the past month. He’s scared something bad is going to happen.” Betty replied looking as FP was wide-eyed.

“You’re pregnant?” FP asked.

“Oh, did Jug not tell you. I thought he was going to tell you.” Betty replied feeling a little silly.

“No, he didn’t tell me. Congratulations.” FP said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Betty smiled back. “I thought he was going to tell you. We’ve only told a few people. He’s so paranoid something bad will happen that he’s not telling many people.”

“I guess I’m not at the top of the people he trusts list. I don’t blame him.” FP said with a frown.

“Just give him time FP. He’ll listen.” Betty said with a smile.

FP had a smile on his face. “He’s going to be a good father Betty. I know it.” FP said looking at her. “I wasn’t much of a father, so he pretty much raised his sister. He was so good with her. She really loved him. He’s so patient, and kind. He’s going to be a million times a better father than I was.”

Betty’s heart started to hurt at the words. “FP, can I recommend something to you?” Betty asked as FP nodded his head. “Tell Jughead this.” She said. “He may over-react sometimes when it comes to you. But all he really wants is your love. To know that he is going to be a good father. I tell him all the time that he is. But now it’s a reality, he’s a little scared. He’s scared he’s going to screw it up.”

“He’s scared he’s going to end up like me you mean?” FP replied as he lifted himself out of his chair.

“FP,” Betty said as he reached the door, but FP didn’t turn around. He just walked out the door.

 

 

Jughead was working away on his laptop in his office at the forestation when he could hear yelling.

“Just leave!” Sweet Pea shouted.

“I want to see my son!” FP yelled back, causing Jughead to close his laptop lid and open the door.

When Jughead opened the door he saw FP standing there, with Sweet Pea and Archie standing in front of him. Sweet Pea holding his hands up. “He doesn’t want to see you. Why would he want to see a murderous asshole like you.” Sweet Pea yelled, his eyes narrowing as FP glared at him.

“Just leave FP.” Archie butted in.

“Make the ginger!” FP shouted. “You do not want to push me, boys,” FP said with a nasty smirk.

“What the hell Dad!” Jughead yelled as he stepped closer. Veronica was quick behind him.

“Jug, can we talk,” FP asked looking at Jughead.

“No Dad. I don’t want to talk to you. Just go.” Jughead replied. A smirk falling to both Sweet Pea and Archie’s lips.

“Why didn’t you tell me Betty’s pregnant?” FP blurted out. Everyone in the room looking at Jughead.

“Betty’s pregnant?” Veronica asked Jughead who remained silent, shooting a look of anger at his father.

“Shit, Jug. Sorry. Betty said you told a few people. I thought you’d told these guys.” FP said looking apologetic.

“No, we’ve only told one person. Kevin.” Jughead replied.

“Kevin! You told Kevin and not me?” Veronica yelled at Jughead looking angrier.

“Or me.” Sweet Pea added.

“I don’t have time for this shit!” Jughead yelled back at them.

“Jug, please. I just want to explain myself okay.” FP asked softly. Jughead giving Sweet Pea and Archie a quick nod before they both stepped aside letting FP through.

“Thank you,” FP smirked at the men before he walked towards Jughead, following him into his office.

Jughead sat behind his desk, and FP shut the door behind him. Running towards Dilly who was half asleep at on his bed by Jughead’s desk. “Who is this little guy? He’s adorable.” FP said as he knelt down to pat the dog.

“That’s Dilly,” Jughead replied.

“Dilly?” FP asked it clicks in his head. “Oh.” He said standing back up and walking over to a chair.

“Congrats on the baby Jug. It’s exciting.” FP said offering Jughead a smile. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah, it’s amazing. Betty’s had a bad spot of morning sickness, but we think it’s nearly over.” Jughead replied.

“She looked okay today,” FP replied.

“She’s been doing good,” Jughead replied with a smile. “So what did you come here for Dad?”

FP straightened his posture before he began to talk. “When you saw today, with me and Tallboy. It wasn’t what you think.”

“And what am I thinking?” Jughead asked.

“That I’m getting back into the Serpents. I’m not Jug.” FP replied.

“You were their leader. I doubt their happy you’ve abandoned them.” Jughead replied.

“They’ve gotten over that,” FP added.

“What are you talking to them for then?” Jughead asked.

“Tall Boy has a job for me.”

“A job? Like an illegal job?” Jughead asked narrowing his eyes.

FP shook his head. “Jeez Jug. We’ve been trying to get back to how we used to be but you still don’t trust me. I told you, I’m not going back to the serpents. You think so little of me. Why are we doing this then if you’re going to think I’m going to go back to who I was before.” FP said angrily.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you Dad,” Jughead replied.

“Then what Jug?” FP yelled.

“I just find it hard to believe. That you’ve given it all up.” Jughead replied.

“I have Jug. If this new relationship we’re having is going to work you have to trust me Jug. Not jump to conclusions whenever you have doubt.” FP replied. “Tall Boy has a construction job for me. No-one will hire me Jug. I’m sick of living off payouts. I want a job to earn money. Try and get away from the Southside. Keep my hands busy. My mind away from alcohol.”

“I’m sorry,” Jughead replied, feeling guilty.

“I am too Jug. I know it won’t happen overnight, but you said you’ve chosen to forgive me. You need to trust me too.” FP asked.

“I know. I know.” Jughead nodded his head. “You can’t accept that job that Tall Boy has. It’s too associated with the Serpents. It’ll drag you back down. Let me talk to Archie. See if he will talk to his Dad. Get you a job working for him.”

“Ginger boy? He hates me.” FP replied.

“He might. But he’s one of my best friends. He’ll help me. I know he will.” Jughead replied with a smile.

FP nodded his head smiling back to Jughead. “Thanks, Jug.” He added.

“You’re welcome.” Jughead nodded back. “I’m sorry too, for jumping to conclusions. That you’ll go back to your old ways.”

“You don’t have much memory of me doing the right thing. I hope I can give you some.” FP said with a smile as Jughead nodded. “I’m really happy for you Jug. That you’re having a baby.”

“I’m scared Dad,” Jughead replied, a look of vulnerability on his face.

“Don’t be. You’re going to be an amazing Dad. I know it.” Fp replied.

“How do you know?” Jughead asked.

“You basically raised your sister. You were an amazing brother to her Jug. If you show your child one ounce of the patience and kindness you showed your sister, I know you’ll do an amazing job.” FP smiled.

“Thanks, Dad,” Jughead replied, his eyes growing sad as he thought about JB. “I miss her.”

“I miss her too Jughead. I wish every day that she was still here, that things were different.” FP replied.

“Me too Dad,” Jughead replied, tears stinging his eyes. “Me too.”

 

 

A few hours later Jughead pushed open the front door, the house was silent. Not even Hot Dog came running to the door as he usually did. “Betty,” Jughead yelled as he closed the door behind him. Jughead took a few steps through the house, shouting her name again. “Betty.”

“in here Jug, I’m on the porch,” Betty replied.

Jughead walked towards Betty’s voice, seeing Betty bent down hovering over Hot Dog with clippers in her hands. “Hi, Jug.” She said looking up. Hot Dod on his back.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked puzzled.

“Well, this guy got into the rubbish again and got food all over his fur. It’s so sticky and matted I had to cut some of his furs off.”

“He won’t like that,” Jughead replied with a laugh.

“Oh, I know. I’ve been bribing him with treats for the past half an hour to behave.” Betty replied.

“Here, you get up. I’ll do it.” Jughead replied. He helped Betty stand to her feet. Giving Hot Dog a soft pat on the head before he started cutting off the fur. Seeing a big piece of chewing gum stuck on his fur. “What have you done Buddy,” Jughead said as he shook his head.

“How are you feeling today Betts?” Jughead asked looking up at Betty.

“I’m good today. I didn’t vomit once.” Betty replied with a smile.

“Score,” Jughead said as he held up his hand, Betty giving him a high five as they both smiled widely.

“I think this morning sickness might be over Jug,” Betty replied. “I don’t want to jinx it tho.”

“The doctor said it depends on the person. I’m really hoping it’s over. I don’t like watching you in pain.” Jughead replied giving Hot Dog’s fur once last brush before he stood up, the dog ran outside to the grass.

Jughead and Betty walked together to the kitchen. Jughead preceding to wash his hands as Betty pulled up a stool. “I don’t like seeing you in pain either Jug.” Betty replied with a frown. “your Dad came to see me today. Something about you yelling at him.”

“Yeah, I may have over-reacted,” Jughead replied.

“Is it all sorted now?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you all about it later,” Jughead replied he was far too hungry to go into details. “Oh, but Veronica and the guys now know about you being pregnant.”

“Oh, I know Jug. I had Veronica screaming at me on the phone a few hours ago. Furious that Kevin knew before her.” Betty said with a distracted look.

“Sorry, my Dad kind of spilled the beans,” Jughead replied.

“I was the one that spilled the beans to him in the first place. I thought you told him Jug?” Betty asked.

“I was going to, then I panicked. I didn’t want him to find out, or anyone really. I’m scared something might happen. I’m riddled with bad luck.” Jughead replied, a softness in his voice.

“Jug,” Betty said with a smile. “You’re not bad luck. Sure you’ve had a few bad things happen, but you’re not bad luck. I promise.” She said with a smile.

Jughead just nodded his head. “How about I take care of this one while it’s still cooking, and you can take care of it when he or she is out,” Betty suggested.

“Deal,” Jughead replied.

He walked over to the fridge, his eyes falling to the calendar that was stuck with a magnet. “Remember your scan is tomorrow.”

“Oh yep, I nearly forgot. I’ll have to get Kev to look after the shop.” Betty replied.

“Where would you be without me?” He smirked.

“I wouldn’t be pregnant and spent the past few weeks vomiting up my lunch.” Betty laughed, Jughead smiling along with her.

 

 

Jughead held onto Betty’s hand as she was laying down on a hospital bed. A doctor squeezing jelly onto her stomach. “Shit that’s cold.” Betty jumped.

“Sorry.” The doctor replied as she placed the sonogram wand over her stomach. “How have you been? Any cramps lately?” The doctor asked.

“I’ve been okay. No real bad pains. Just feeling a tad uncomfortable.” Betty replied. “The vomiting has stopped at least.”

“That’s good.” The doctor replied. Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand tighter.

“I think I’m gaining a bit of weight. I didn’t think I’d be showing this much at 12 weeks. It’s getting harder to hide. I’m running out of baggy clothes.” Betty replied with a small laugh.

“It’s totally normal for you to be showing this much in your first pregnancy.” The doctor replied.

“You look perfect Betts,” Jughead replied lifting her hand to place a kiss to the back of her hand. “I love the bump. I can’t wait for it to get bigger.”

“Well, you’re in luck. It’s going to be getting a lot bigger.” The doctor replied turning the screen around. “Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones. You’re having twins."

Jughead and Betty looked straight at each other. “Twins?” They both said together.

“Yes, you can see one baby here, and the other just behind.” The doctor said running her finger over the screen.

“Oh my god! Twins.” Jughead said raising his voice.

“We’re having 2 babies? At the same time.” Betty said a look of shock still on her face. “Is there enough room?” Betty asked.

“Yes, there’s enough room. But you are going to be feeling a lot more uncomfortable.” The doctor laughed.

“Twins Jughead. Twins.” Betty said looking back at Jughead. “How?”

“I have no idea, Betts,” Jughead said with a smile. He could still see the panic on Betty’s face.

“We can’t have twins. We don’t even know how to look after one baby.” Betty replied in a panic.

“It’s a too late baby. We’re having twins.” Jughead said as he leaned into her. Wrapping his arm around her, and placing a kiss to her head. “It’ll be okay Betty.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have to push 2 babies out of your vagina,” Betty replied, her voice sounding scared.

“Mrs Jones, it will be okay. I know you’re scared but thousands of women have done it. You’ll be fine. With a supportive husband like this, you have all the comfort in the world.”

Betty nodded her head, giving the doctor a smile before she leaned in closer, feeling Jughead’s arm wrapped around her.

 

 

4 months later

“How’s Betty doing?” A tired looking Veronica asks she bounced her new one-month-old in her arms.

“She’s okay. She’s not been sleeping too much. The babies keep waking her up every hour to pee.” Jughead replied.

“Not long to go now,” Veronica replied.

“She’s still got over a month to go, Veronica,” Jughead explained.

“I know, but the end is in sight. Is she excited at least?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, I think so. She’s not worried about the end result. She’s just scared about the labour. The doctor gave us a video to watch, and Betty can’t get the image out of her brain. It did not look nice.” Jughead replied.

“Oh, believe me, Jughead. It is not fun.” Veronica said with a laugh. “I’d do it all over again to meet this little girl tho,” Veronica said as she looked down at the baby girl in her arms. Her thick black hair lining her head.

“You still don’t know what you’re having?” Veronica asked.

“No, we’ve been trying not to look at the scans too intensely,” Jughead replied.

“Do you or Betty have a preference?” Veronica smiled.

“Just 2 happy and healthy babies would be nice,” Jughead replied, Veronica, looking down at him. “One of each would be nice too.” Jughead laughed.

Jughead turned away from Veronica when he heard his phone ring, seeing Betty’s face shining up at him. “Hi, baby,” Jughead said as he answered the phone.

“Jug, I … I think something’s wrong.” A frantic Betty yelled.

“Betts, what’s wrong?” He asked trying to remain calm.

“I don’t know Jug. I’ve got an intense pain. And there’s some liquid. I can’t see if it’s blood or something else.” Betty yelled.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come home now. Just try and relax Betty.” Jughead replied as his hands were shaking.

“I’m really scared Jug.” Betty cried down the phone, her eyes squeezing shut at the pain.

“I know baby. Just try and stay calm okay. I’ll see you soon.” Jughead replied hanging up the phone.

“What’s the wrong Jug?” Veronica asked, a worried look on her face.

“I don’t know. I need to get home. Can you tell all the guys, please? I have to go.” Jughead asked not waiting for a response as he ran out the door.

 

 

Jughead got home in record time, pushing through the door, his heart racing. “Betty!” He yelled.

“Kitchen,” Betty yelled back. Jughead running towards her.

Jughead ran into the kitchen, seeing Betty on the floor. Sitting on her knees. He ran to her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Jug.” Betty cried.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay.” He whispered. “Did you fall? Are you okay?”

“No, this position is just less painful,” Betty replied as Jughead noticed she was sit-in on her knees, her back arched.

“I don’t know if I’m bleeding Jug? I can’t see over my giant belly.” She cried. “I’m too scared to try and look.” She said as she looked into his eyes.

“Come on baby,” Jughead said as he stood up. He held his hands out for Betty. Helping her stand. He looked to the ground, seeing blood. “I think you might be in labour Betty.”

Betty shook her head. “No, it can’t. I’m only 30 weeks Jug.”

“I know. Let's just get you to the hospital.” Jughead said as he helped her walk, Jughead resting a hand on her back. Betty holding her big pregnant belly as they walked together, Jughead grabbing his car keys.

 

 

“Your guess was right. You’re in labour Mrs Jones.” A nurse said to Betty at the hospital.

“No, I can’t. I’m not full term yet.” Betty said shaking her head.

“You’re not full term. But delivering a baby at 30 weeks has a 90 per cent success rate.” The nurse replied. The words not calming Betty down at all.

“Will she be okay?” Jughead asked as he was still shaking. “The babies too?”

“I’ve been speaking with your doctor, and we think the best plan is for you to have a cesarean.” The nurse said.

“Why? Can’t I do it naturally?” Betty asked.

“We think this is the best thing, Mrs Jones. We don’t want to take any chances especially with your twins.” The nurse added resting her hand onto Betty’s shoulder.

Betty looked up to Jughead. “This is what’s best Betts. Just listen to the doctors okay.” Jughead replied. Betty moved her hand to his, Jughead giving her hand a quick squeeze.

“Okay, cesarean it is then.” Betty agreed.

 

 

“Where is Jug?” Betty asked as she was laying down, multiple faces staring down at her wearing masks.

“He’s just scrubbing in Betty. We need to make sure he’s all scrubbed up and clean before we let him in here.” A doctor replied.

Betty turned her head to the door. Seeing Jughead walking towards her. Wearing a pair of bright blue scrubs, and a mask over his mouth, wearing gloves. Betty could only see it was him because of his deep blue eyes. “Juggie,” Betty said as he rushed over to her.

“Betty.” He said as he grabbed onto her hand.

“Mr Jones, we need you to stay at her head okay. It’s going to be a bit messy down here, we don’t want anything bad to happen okay. Just stay with your wife. Talk to her try and keep her calm okay.” A doctor asked looking at Jughead. Jughead nodded his head and sat on the stool that was situated by Betty’s head.

“Okay, Betty. You’re all numb now, you shouldn’t feel anything. If you feel any pain or lightheadedness or anything, let us know okay.” The same doctor said looking at Betty, a sharp scalpel in her hand. Betty nodded her head in agreeing.

The room was quiet. The only sound was that of utensils moving, and doctors and surgeons talking. Betty was nervous, trying her best to remain calm. Her hand was clutching on Jughead’s, his thumb rubbing up and down her thumb. “Mr Jones.” A nurse said, Jughead looking up. “Talk to your wife.” She suggested.

“Oh, yes. Ummm.” Jughead stumbled. He couldn’t think of anything to say, his mind was blank.

“Jug,” Betty whispered. “Yeah.” He replied. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Jughead smiled. “I should be asking you that question.” He replied.

“You look scared Jug,” Betty said.

“I’m a little scared,” Jughead replied.

“Why, you shouldn’t be. You’re going to be an amazing father.” Betty said as she smiled back.

“Your faith in me is astounding,” Jughead replied.

“I love you Jug. I have more than faith in you. I trust you with everything. You’re my life Jughead. I was nothing before I met you. I still remember when you came into the store and saved me from those men. I may of be frightened of you. But you saved my life Jughead.” Betty said as a tear fell from her eyes.

“You saved me too Betty. More times than I can count. You saved me from me.” Jughead added. “I cannot wait to meet our babies,” Jughead said.

“You’re in luck Mr Jones, here’s the first one.” The doctor said as she lifted out a baby, covered in blood. Jughead looking at the tiny baby.

“Are they okay?” Jughead asked as he moved his head up to look, the doctor handing the baby over to a nurse when the baby started crying.

“He’s perfectly healthy.” The doctor replied.

“He?” Betty and Jughead asked at the same time.

“Yes, congratulations. You have a son.” The doctor said looking towards Jughead before she looked back to Betty. “Ohh, I spoke too soon. You have 2 sons.” The doctor replied as she lifted the second baby out.

“2, we have 2 baby boys Betty,” Jughead said as he brushed her hair back, placing a kiss to her head.

“I want to see them, touch them,” Betty yelled out.

“You will soon Mrs Jones. They’re a little small right now. We need to place them in an incubator.” A nurse replied as the second baby screamed.

“We need to concentrate on you Mrs Jones first.” The main surgeon said as she worked on Betty. Jughead moved his eyes back and forth from Betty’s face to the babies.

“I want to see them,” Betty yelled out. “Please just for a second.”

A nurse nodded her head, wheeling the incubator over to Betty. She turned her head and looked through the plastic. Jughead watching with her. “They’re beautiful,” Betty mumbled as she saw her sons for the first time.

“So beautiful,” Jughead added.

“They are pretty healthy Mr and Mrs Jones. Once you’re all set up and stitched up, you can hold them.” The nurse replied as she wheeled the babies away. Both Betty and Jughead feeling sad as they moved from sight.

“You did it, Betts,” Jughead said as his eyes moved to her hers. His fingers tracing her jaw. “I can’t believe it, Betty. You’re a Mom.”

“And you’re a Dad.” Betty cried out.

 

 

It was a couple hours later. Betty was in her hospital room, lying in her bed getting the feeling back in her body again, Jughead by her side. “When can we see them? I want to see them.” Betty asked Jughead.

“I’ll go see,” Jughead said. He dropped a small kiss to Betty’s cheek before he walked out of the room. Only returning a few minutes later with a small baby in each arm.

“Oh my god, Jug!” Betty yelled, sitting up in her bed. Her face grimacing at the pain.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, just a little sore. It’ll be okay.” She replied. “I want to hold one.”

Jughead bent down, Betty pulling a baby from his arm. “This one is the oldest betty,” Jughead added. “By only a couple minutes.”

“Can I hold them both?” Betty asked.

Jughead nodded head. Waiting while she held one in one arm, he placed the second in her other arm. Betty couldn’t contain the smile that was on her lips. Jughead took a step back. Pulling his phone from his pocket, snapping a photo. “The first family portrait.” He said with a smile.

“You need to be in it too Jug,” Betty added.

“Soon baby. First, we need to name these guys. I think they’re getting sick of being called baby Jones 1 and baby Jones 2.” Jughead said with a laugh.

“You still okay with the names we decided on?” Betty asked.

“I am if you are,” Jughead replied.

“Which is which, they look so similar,” Betty said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jughead stepped to the other side of the bed. Moving his hands to the baby on the right. “This one here is the oldest. This one is Liam Cooper Jones.” Jughead said with a smile. Betty nodding her head in agreement. “This one, the youngest is Luke Forsythe Jones.”

“I love it,” Betty said with a smile.

“They’re perfect Betty. My little family. At last, I feel like I belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Or is it?  
> As I was writing these last few chapters I really didn't want to say goodbye. So I have decided to cut this story in two. I will be taking a little break from these characters and will be writing a new story that will be posted soon. Once that is done I will be coming back and writing more of this with these characters. How will Jughead and Betty deal with being the parents of twin boys? Will FP relapse? what about Veronica and Sweet Pea, how will their relationship work with sharing a baby girl? Well, you'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who had commented, I love reading what you all think. I really hope you read my next story too called Miss Betty. It will be different from this one, it will be sweet, funny, less dramatic. But if you know me, I do love a little bit of angst.
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites feel free to send me asks.


End file.
